


Not Going Home (as long as you're looking)

by CharlieJay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up, Humor, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJay/pseuds/CharlieJay
Summary: “So when’s the house trashing?” Ron asked as he walked in between Hermione and Harry. “You must be almost done moving in.”“I think you mean housewarming?” Hermione offered, only half irritated by his cluelessness.“He meant what he said. We’re ready to party!” Harry joked, leading the group into his office where his desk looked more like a storm had just paraded through instead of a workspace. “Why haven’t you invited us over yet?”“The landlords are very particular.” Hermione calmed the gulping sensation deep in her throat, trying to convince herself that she wasn’t lying. “It’s kind of an interesting living arrangement currently.”Interesting was definitely a word to describe the situation.-------Hermione never thought she would be sharing a flat with Pansy Parkinson or Susan Bones.And she never thought her landlords would be of the Slytherin variety.------Whether Draco Malfoy is dropping by with the incorrect coffee order for Susan just to get a reaction or Pansy is attempting to get work done while Blaise Zabini decides to take over their kitchen just because the acoustics were best there, Hermione realized that home wasn’t a place - home was a feeling.





	1. Finest Hour (might see my flaws today)

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there friends, it's me again. 
> 
> I received such wonderful feedback from my first story that I decided I owed it to the world to write a little bit more. This is the same style of relaxed storytelling that I find comes naturally, and I wanted to continue on the ideas of the characters being young adults...doing as young adults do. 
> 
> Everything leading up to directly after the Battle of Hogwarts stays true, but that's where things diverge from the original. Read on to get the position in time we're in!
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this! I'm picturing a 20 chapter fic with lots of humour, cute romance, and I'm going to attempt some more smut because who doesn't like some good smut.

 

**Witch Weekly, April 19, 2003**

**Gabrielle Delacour: Coming of Age and Coming Out - how the young actress has turned activist**

It’s not just DADA: Everyday Self Defense Spells p. 8

Quidditch Quiz! What’s your position? p. 13

In Her Honour: Jennifer Winston, a true magician p. 3

Exclusive Interview: Uncovering _Novus Nation_! p. 27

Has Bones gone TOO far? Our traveling witch is taking a much

                                           needed vacation - at home! p. 19

p. 27

**Making a new market? If** **_Novus Nation_ ** **has anything to do with the project, you can expect a wealthy outcome. The mysterious group of young investors turn whatever they touch into gold and have looked to real estate as a true form of art. Rumours have it that old money was the base for the business, but no one can deny that the group have completely changed the way money moves in the wizarding world. Spokesperson Cassius Warrington sat down with us to chat about Novus Nation’s next steps.**

Warrington: Flipping and renting places is more fun than anything for the group, the hook is on entrepreneurship. Being the backbone to several companies has challenged the guys to bend in different ways.

**WW: Did you say guys? Are you implying that Novus Nation is a group of men?**

Warrington: Is this interview not about the next step, not the current position?

**WW: Please elaborate on where Novus Nation sees themselves in ten years.**

Warrington: Settled, most likely. We’re all young and ready to try anything, but for the most part, we want to live normally. In ten years, I suspect each member to have their own house, their own family, their own lives. In the next year, however, we have proposed a gambit for young professionals.

**WW: Please do share.**

Warrington: We want to invest in you. We want you to send your ideas to our accounts so that we can see where the ingenuity lies for the future. Novus Nation wants to invest in you.

 

* * *

 

       “Anyways, I had an epiphany, it’s time to get back into the game. Meet some women, you know? Human women.” Harry focused all his energy on the bottle of beer in his hands. Hermione shifted in her own chair on the balcony, glancing sideways at her long-time bestfriend. He didn’t look any different than eleven-year-old Harry, or seventeen-year-old Harry, and now twenty-three-year-old Harry. His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose, his eyelashes were always going to be lusher than hers, and the scar that had brought them together in the end continually cut deep.

        “Human women? Is there any other kind, Harry?” Hermione finished off the glass of wine she held carefully, uncrossing her legs to just cross them the other way. “I know that your break up with Ginny was rough, but believe or not, not every woman that dumps you is a lizard in disguise.”

        Harry snorted with laughter, rolling his eyes over to Hermione with amusement. They both knew Ginny wasn’t a lizard – in fact they were all still quite close as a group of friends. He had been managing to keep it together until that evening at dinner. Ron arrived with his muggle girlfriend Farah, Neville and Hannah came in with big smiles as the rock on Hannah’s finger sparkled, and finally Ginny entered with some bloke from Scotland that Oliver Woods had introduced her to. Hermione had seen Harry’s face when Ginny placed a kiss on her date’s cheek – and suddenly their breakup four months before didn’t seem all that long ago. Ginny was seeing other people and Harry apparently hadn’t been prepared for that, as now he and Hermione lounged on her flat’s balcony as they listened to the city streets below.

        “I’m going to miss this.” Harry gestured to the view and the flat as he waved his hands upwards. “What are you going to do when your lease is up?”

        “Probably find some human roommates.” The joke was easy, but Hermione wanted to scream because of the stress. She wanted to have a nice apartment with space for herself, but there was no way that she could sustain her schooling debt without finding a new situation. At least that's what she told herself. “Hear any leads at the ministry?”

        “Yes…” Harry groaned, knowing that what he was about to say wouldn’t exactly thrill his best friend. “You’re not gonna like it.” A beat passed. “Rumour has it that one of our financial analyst wants a new space and is looking for company. She doesn’t like living on her own.”

       The ministry only hired a few financial heads, about one for each department. Hermione clucked her tongue, the Department of Law Enforcement had three. An elderly man who was basically a walking-talking calculator in the Improper Use of Magic Office , a middle-aged father of three that had psychic like abilities to guess the economics ups and downs in the Auror Headquaters, and in the Wizengamot Administration Services - “No, no way.”

      “To be honest, Mione, I only pass her in the hallways and sometimes see her when leaving at the end of the day and something is different. I’ve heard good things. Ron has stopped complaining about her being in the same building as him. She’s incredible at her job, her reports are immaculate. Besides, you’re desperate.”

      Hermione downed the rest of her drink and tossed a glare towards Harry. He had got to be kidding. “Not desperate enough to live with Pansy bloody Parkinson. I’m not _that_ broke.”

      “Then why are you looking for a roommate? I know, Hermione, that you’ve got money saved up and can afford a single in the district over. But I also know that you’re still scared. I’ve heard your night terrors, Merlin, I’ve lived through the night terrors too. The only reason that I’m getting better is because I’m not on my own. I’ve settled nicely with Neville. He can’t cook to save his life but when Hannah’s around, we’re treated to a nice meal or two. Mione,  I want you to be safe and happy and comfortable in your home...I think that you might find that feeling with a roommate. Specifically Pansy.” Harry had lost Hermione’s patience a while ago as she drifted into her own head to think. “Trust me on this. My scar is practically tingling with answers.”

     “You’re a true tosser, Harry James Potter.” Hermione finished the rest of her drink and leaned back into her chair. “But I believe you.”

 

* * *

 

Apparently being a war hero didn’t pay very well.

     Hermione had known this before, but a little piece of her deep down had wished a gift was set aside for the Golden Trio for their efforts when the last month of lease came forward. School had been expensive, and even with her well paying job at St. Mungos, bills were often hard to balance.

    She decided to go to a Muggle University, getting her bachelors in nursing. Hermione took a break before going to collect her masters as well, training alongside the healers at St. Mungos in preparation. Once she received her graduate degree in mental health nursing, Hermione walked into the position of Head Assistant Healer in the Janus Thickey Ward. Her whole plan had worked perfectly - until suddenly it wasn’t working perfectly.

    Four years of muggle university, plus unpaid training through St. Mungos. Not to mention the several visits she took to Australia to work things out with her parents. Even with her secured role at the magical hospital Hermione was forced to sort out her future.

     And sorting out her future had apparently come to considering _Pansy_ bloody _Parkinson_ as a flatmate. Money was hard enough to manage, sure, but the loneliness was also getting to her. Crookshanks could only handle so much of her late night whimpers and tears. So Hermione took Harry’s advice.

    The pair of young ladies met up for breakfast on the following Saturday after Hermione had owled Pansy with the idea. They had wrote back and forth for few days and decided that before they made any decisions, they had to see each other in person after almost six years.

    They both looked rough in the early morning light.

    Pansy had gone out to party. Hermione had stayed up to work.

     Even with the night before still surrounding her, Pansy looked incredible. Five years had done her well, filling her curves out and added colour to her cheeks. She had grown out her short black bob to just past her shoulders with a side part. In all honesty however, Hermione didn’t think that Pansy had grown since third year.

     “We need a peacekeeper or we’ll kill each other.” Hermione starts the conversation after their waitress leaves with their order. “I can’t afford to keep rent if you end up dying and not being able to pay your part.”

     “A third? I barely like the idea of living with one.” Pansy snorts back. “It’ll have to be someone ‘in the middle’ if you know what I mean. No Gryffindors or Slytherins.” Pansy unfolds the napkin onto her lap to consider her statement. “We need a Hufflepuff.”

    “Not a Ravenclaw?” Hermione asked, intrigued.

    “Ravenclaws don’t give a fuck. They’d watch as we try to murder each other, then proceed to not help clean up the mess.” Pansy explained. “Special people, those Ravenclaws.”

     “Alright, someone with a Hufflepuff personality. How about my penpal from Beauxbatons? She’s moving to London and needs a place to land.” Hermione scrolled through her memory, creating a list of potential mates. Pansy’s unimpressed expression halted her thought-process. “What’s the problem?”

    “Not someone who’s _like_ a Hufflepuff. I want a real Hufflepuff.” Pansy paused as their waitress brought over their drinks and muffins. As the waitress turned around to leave them, Pansy let out a breath of air.

     Hermione frowned. “You have someone in mind?”

    Pansy smirked. “I want Susan Bones.”

 

* * *

 

     Susan had become quite popular in the wizarding world after graduation. She had disappeared for a few months and resurfaced suddenly - as a travel columnist for Witch Weekly. Each issue featured a full page spread of the Hogwarts alumnus as she explored each corner she could get herself into. And it was good.

     It was the one part of the magazine that Hermione didn’t despise.

     The sports section was often right after - featuring the Quidditch teams, glorified misogynists. The gossip pages were right before - featuring the worst of the worst. But smack dab in the middle was Susan, dressed in culturally appropriate outfits, doing charity work, and having the most adrenaline pumping adventures. Her auburn hair often natural, her tired sky blue eyes covered by her glasses, and her lips permanently in a smile.

     Hermione would deny it, but deep down, she was a tad bit jealous.

     Surprisingly, Susan agreed to the apartment arrangement.

    Apparently she had been promoted from colomunist to editor and would be needing a permanent place almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

     Hermione is always the first to arrive when they go to see apartments that were available. By the third day of viewings, fifth apartment, she was bringing the other two women their morning drink orders. Pansy was the opposite of what Hermione had thought she would be; a vanilla latte with no whip - unless she wanted to treat herself. Pansy admitted the second time that Hermione had brought it to her that she also enjoyed the drink iced. Susan, on the other hand, enjoyed her coffee simple. A bit of almond milk and no sugar, with or without ice was fine. Susan had recently became vegan and struggled visibly as she missed her usual way of life. And finally, Hermione, was as predictable as possible. Tea. A little milk, a little sugar, perfect.

     Day seven of viewing apartments for rent was starting to wear the trio out. Too small, smelt funny, weird neighbours, not enough windows: things were never right. And now Hermione’s lease was coming to a close, Susan was officially homeless as she couch surfed amongst her coworkers, and Pansy was getting irritated.

    “Flat number thirteen. Harry recommended this one. He said he had a good feeling about it, something about his scar tingling.” Hermione sighed, as if she couldn’t believe she was trusting Harry once again to determine her living situation. “The landlord is going to meet us in the lobby.”

     Susan held the printed out information sheet that Hermione had handed t both her and Pansy. “A Victorian era warehouse conversion. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms. Large industrial style windows. It’s over 2700sqft? And has a roof terrace!” Susan felt her eyebrows furrow. “It’s too good to be true.”

      “Apparently the owners are fairly new at the game, trying to-.” Pansy entered the beautiful old building only stop dead in her tracks, causing Hermione and Susan to bump into her. “I think _the fuck_ not.”

     “Hello to you too, Pans.”

     Sitting at the receptionist’s desk, a few feet away from the entrance sat none other than Adrian Pucey. Hermione squared her shoulders as she observed the young man. He was ultimately relaxed, with his feet swung up on the desk and hands rested behind the crook of his neck. It was like Adrian hadn’t aged since his time at Hogwarts. Platinum brown hair, dark blue eyes, and olive skin. Pucey had always been pretty with his sharp jawline and large biceps. Hermione couldn’t imagine that she was the only girl standing in front of him that didn’t mind the view.

    The difference came from what he was wearing though. Instead of dark robes, Adrian looked positively Muggle. An army green muscle shirt covered by an open, blue button down with short sleeves, and khaki shorts. Hermione had not only seen his type while studying in university, she had slept with his type. Clean cut and gorgeous.

    “You’re not the landlord.” Pansy stated. There was absolutely no way.

    “Wouldn't call myself the landlord, no no. Investor?” Adrian paused, a smile etching across his face as the office door opened beside him. “Yes.”

    “I think _the fuck_ not.” It was like Pansy’s initial outburst had been mirrored.

    Mirrored if she was in the shape of Draco Malfoy.

     Susan was the only one to react as if what just happened was unnatural. She whipped her head from person to person, her mouth gaping in silence. Pansy and Hermione had taken a different approach as they automatically tried to leave the flat complex, only to be halted by Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini turning the corner.

     “We have apartment number sixteen lined up, ladies. Let’s not waste our time here.” Pansy’s nostrils flared angrily while Hermione’s hair began to spark with energy and demise.

     “Woah, woah, woah.” Theo placed a hand on both of the steaming girls’ shoulders. “Let’s not be hasty.”

     Blaise nodded along, humming happily. “Let’s go see the flat, talk in the office, and see if we can figure this mess out.”

     “The mess of you bunch owning and running a complex of Muggle apartments?” Susan finally spoke on behalf of her other two friends.

     “The mess of the fact that Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, and...you...needing a place to live.” Adrian commented from behind the desk again, laughing sharply.

 

* * *

 

    Much to their distress, the flat was just what they were looking for.

    The fifth, and top, level of the warehouse had been converted beautifully to expose the old bricks, have incredibly high ceilings in the common rooms, and new wooden floors across the board. It was light and open and fresh and god dammit, it was owned by quite literally the worst people ever.

     Terence Higgs joined the group as soon as he could get out of his business meeting, chuckling at how he watched Draco drag his feet behind him and Pansy tossed death glares repeatedly. He didn’t miss how Hermione fiddled with her hair until Susan reached out to hold her hand steadily or how Blaise and Theo seemed to enjoy the situation a little bit too much.

    “When I graduated from Hogwarts, I started working in Muggle Relations, much to my family’s dismay. That’s how I became interested in real estate, since my father is an officer in his own right. As the business picked up, I needed some more hands on deck. Flint was first, then Pucey, Warrington, and finally these three idiots. We’ve all got other jobs, but this is a pretty sweet side gig.”

    If Hermione remembered correctly, which she usually did, Terence Higgs was just as cute as he had been in her first year of Hogwarts. Brown hair with blonde streaks from the sun, light green eyes, and skin that was tightened around his fit body. Terence was the shortest of the men in the room, only an inch taller than Susan who stood at 5’9”, but his big personality made up for it.

    “Things have really taken off and we’re just having fun now. Fourteen properties, both complexes and homes, across London belong to us.” Terence correled the three ladies into the office of the warehouse, leaving his business partners outside to wait. “It’s a little extra cash flow, if you will.”

    “By my estimates, you’re each making almost seven thousand pounds a month.” Terence had surprisingly remembered Susan’s name, unlike Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Adrian. That was the only reason she stayed to consider the offer. “On top of your regular paying jobs and inheritances? You hardly need _a little extra cash_.”

    “Not only are you good at reporting, but your math seems to be on point as well, Bones.” Higgs was an avid reader of Witch Weekly, whether his friends knew it or not. “I understand if my investing partners ruffle your feathers, but I am positive this is the best property you’ve looked at. Why not sign on for a short term lease and see if you like it. I’d much rather have you three stay here than utter strangers.”

     Things had happened so fast that, for anyone watching as an onlooker, could have blinked and missed it. Susan was first to sign the papers, shaking Higg’s hand professionally. Hermione came a close second, only convinced after Susan mentioned how close she was to Neville and Harry, plus it was a quick Floo to the Weasleys with the easy access fireplace in the centre of the living room.

    Pansy took some time however, apparently whatever had happened between her and her old group of friends was enough to put off a perfectly good apartment.

    “You know, I kind of had a feeling that Parkinson wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Susan jested lightly, elbowing Hermione to follow along. There was nothing a Slytherin liked more than a challenge. And everyone knew that. “Who knew it wouldn’t be Granger that drove Pansy out, but instead a bunch of her old housemates. Guess my bet was lost - I didn’t think she could stand living with us for more than a year.”

     Pansy sucked on her cheeks, hard. Pansy wasn’t a stupid girl, she knew what game Susan was playing. Fuck it though, it was working. “I bet you I can live with Granger for a year and a half! No matter how crazy she is, I can handle it!”

     “Geez, I don’t think so...how about, if you do make it a year, I’ll…”

      “Do a full spread about me in Witch Weekly.” Pansy gushed at the idea of being on the cover of the famous magazine.

     “And if you don’t make it, you have to admit defeat at our Hogwarts Reunion next May.”

     “Admit defeat?” Pansy stumbled on the phrase, as though she had never said the words before. “Oh Bones, it is on!”

     Hermione watched in amazement as Pansy stretched over everyone to sign the lease quickly.

It was definitely on.  


	2. Wake Up (your sleeping heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter!! let me know what you think! and I definitely take suggestions :))))

     The next week dragged on slowly as they waited to move into their new home. Things felt tense and awkward as they owled each other with information and questions. With all three currently living in London, it probably made sense just to meet in person, and yet no one had been the one to take the first shot. No one wanted to be the one to initiate an actual friendship.

     Hermione spent her time outside of work gingerly. Sorting, cleaning, packing. Everything she owned could fit into a few boxes - a bit sad to the average onlooker that one of the wizarding world’s biggest heros owned so little. But in all honesty, Hermione didn’t need much. She had no reason to want so much.

    That reason changed when on Thursday night Susan owled over to ask her out for dinner and a drink. It was a call for support, seeing as she was stressed and didn’t exactly feel like drinking alone. This was it, this was the beginning of what they needed.

    Suddenly Hermione had absolutely nothing to wear, all of her shoes were hideous, and don’t even get her started on the lack of hair styling products. Why did she care, she wondered, she had never cared before. All of a sudden a casual night out with two old peers who were soon to be flatmates felt like Fashion Week in Paris.

    Susan had decided on a a quirky pub close to their new place called The Dog and Truck. It was Muggle run but apparently popular with the hipsters of the wizarding world.

    “Help me, Harry.” Hermione begged as her friend popped by for a final visit before she officially moved out. “I have to be there in twenty minutes and have nothing to wear.”

    “So you can ride a dragon, free a murderer, destroy Horcruxes, but drinks with Pansy Parkinson and Susan Bones is what stops you in your tracks.” Harry chuckled, following Hermione to browse over the boxes labelled closet. “I like when you wear that shiny green shirt.”

    “I explain that this is a life or death situation and all you have to offer me is _green_?” Hermione huffed while searching for the green top she knew he was referring to. Harry turned around to give her privacy but didn’t leave the room. “Shorts, right?”

    “Why are you so nervous?” Harry asked, ignoring her questions because it felt as though there was no correct answer. “This isn’t a big deal.”

    "Believe it or not, Harry, I want to get along with these girls. If I’m to live with them for a year, I might as make sure they like me a little. You thought so too, you thought this move would be good for me. And now I’m just making sure all the pieces are in place.” Hermione shuffled about as she tried to get changed quickly while also taming her hair. “It’s a fresh start.”

     His hum of appreciation sent a chill of approval down her spine. Light wash jean shorts that were frayed a bit from being so old, the green tank top that she had taken from Ginny - no wonder Harry liked it - and brown sandals. With a quick charm, her hair was controlled and her face was renewed with a smidge of makeup. When prompted to look, Harry hummed again, giddily. “Say hi to the girls for me.”

 

* * *

 

     Hermione was first to arrive, as usual, but then followed by Pansy instead of Susan. Something had held up the constantly on cue girl which caused both Hermione and Pansy to frown. While waiting, they ordered a pitcher of the pub’s margarita and a plate of shareable chips. Pansy poured the first glasses as Susan burst into the pub.

     Hermione had chosen the garden area to sit with her new housemates, wanting to catch the setting sun. Fairy Lights hung around the canopy and the wooden tables were encircled by comfy chairs. Fun music mixed between pop, latin, and R&B played in the background as guests trickled in and out.

     “You look like shit. Cute, but shit nonetheless.” Pansy popped the first comment, noting Susan’s lack of smile and excess of exhaustion. Susan had come directly from work, still in her white sundress, dark blue jean jacket, and red sneakers. For someone that worked at a Women’s magazine, Susan hardly fit the part. “What happened at work?”

     “Am I missing something? Is there a big sign on my back that says ‘treat me like garbage’?” Susan scowled, taking the straw from her glass and popping it into the pitcher in front of her. She was taking control of the situation by drowning herself in the too-sweet drink. After a long sip, she lulled back into the chair and popped a fry into her mouth. “It was my first day spent in my office. My real office. Mine. Because I’m important enough in the company to actually have my name on a door. And it was awful, every single bloody second of it. I hated it. Instead of letting me edit and create, I was repeatedly asked to run errands, make copies, and set up meetings that I wasn’t apart of. There was a stack of entries waiting for me to work on and I hardly touched them. Instead of me traveling the world and writing about it, it was cheaper for the magazine to accept submissions from other witches going on adventures.”

    Hermione and Pansy blinked in tandem. Susan took another long sip from the pitcher.

    “This isn’t what I thought it would be.”

    Susan looked up from the table to make contact with the bartender inside. She waved for two more pitchers of margarita and asked for whatever vegan options they had. Plus mozzarella sticks for her friends. 

    “But I don’t mind what happens at work as long as I know I can come home and have fun.”

    Pansy crossed her heart solemnly and Hermione nodded in succession.

    Poor Susan needed some fun.

 

* * *

 

 

     Of the three original pitchers of margaritas, half of one remained. While Susan had drank much of the first, Hermione and Pansy caught up as the girls unwinded.

     “And then this bitch from marketing was all _you know, Bones, you’re like...really pretty, why don’t you do some modelling for the magazine. It’s always nice to have women of different shapes in the pages_. She basically called me fat and and I almost punched her. Fucking Brenda.” Susan was half laughing, half grumbling. Brenda could shove her too-skinny arm up her too-tight ass.

     “Yeah, fucking Brenda!” Pansy agreed, smacking her hand against the table excitedly. “Let’s go punch her!”

      Hermione was the only one who thought punching fucking Brenda was a bad idea. “There’s so much worst that we could do to fucking Brenda. Punching is so short term, let’s think about it in a long term goals. Now, we could slowly break down Brenda’s sense of pride by changing her perspective of beauty and- ugh, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

      Adrian Pucey and Cassius Warrington had just walked through the front of the pub, and they looked like they weren’t there to try the beers on tap but for business. The Dog and Truck’s manager joined them in a booth too far away to hear.

      “They’ve got their hands on everything, don’t they?” Hermione grinded her teeth, thinking loudly. “It’s sickening to think London has been infected.”

      “They’ve got their hands on everything but my ass.” Pansy leaned forward onto one elbow to get a better look at the young men. “Warrington could literally shag me wherever, whenever, and I’d be delighted.”

      This time Hermione and Susan blinked in tandem.

      Susan stuttered out a confused response.

      “Open your eyes, ladies. They’re delicious, always have been.” Pansy explained, reminiscing what it was like to live in the same dorm as them. “Now that things have changed and we’ve all grown, there’s nothing stopping you from trying to climb them like trees. Cass was always too dumb to notice me in school, so now maybe’s my chance.”

      “I….” Hermione started, lost for words as she focused on the two men as Pansy was.

      “Why….” Susan tried to formulate another response but still fell flat. “Prejudice shouldn't stop us from having fun. I mean, look at Parkinson. She turned out to be okay.” Pansy swished her hair back as if to say, obviously. “And Marcus Flint _is_ looking quite dashing recently. Professional quidditch is doing him well.”

      “Yeah, professional quidditch and surgery to fix that ugly mug of his.” Pansy gritted, clearly not whatever she was going through as she snapped out of her phase. “But if you’re into the caveman aesthetic, he’s just your type.”

     “Asshole is my type.” Susan perked up, a sly smile crawling across her lips. “What about the others? What can you tell us about them?”

    “Leave Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott to be splinched. Adrian is shaggable and I would bend over backwards to even see Terence without his shirt on.” Pansy rattled through the Novus Nation members, sipping the last bit of her drink. “You’ve been quiet, Granger.”

     “I’ve been thinking, Parkinson,” Hermione quipped back. “Maybe I’m not the only one that deserves a fresh start.” With that inclination, Hermione waved to one of the waitresses for their bill. The waitress crossed the garden to shake her head, that their bill had been paid for already. “By who?”

     “The owners. They said to charge whatever you wanted.” The waitress looked through her notebook, as if searching for an answer. “They said to give you this note too. You must be really special. They’ve never done this before. See you around, and have a great night.”

    The piece of paper from the notepad landed softly against the wooden table, surrounded by dirty napkins and accidental spills. Amongst the mess, the note looked out of place.

**Welcome to** **_Novus Nation_ ** **, welcome to the family.**

 

* * *

 

     Someone had gotten her home last night.

      Hermione has no idea who that ‘someone’ was but she was eternally grateful because she was pretty sure that by the time The Dog and Truck closed, the three girls thought it would be a good idea to paint their new apartment. The Muggle way. Thank goodness someone stopped them.

       Her wand rang loudly on her side table, the morning alarm going off as if it had a vendetta against sleeping in. It was Friday. Hermione has a morning meeting with the other department heads at the hospital.

       She tried to not think about it too much, but Hermione was pretty sure she was a bit drunk still.

      Continuing with her regular routine, Hermione hopped into the shower and attempted to straighten herself out as she rushed around her apartment. This would be the last day she would wake up here...it only made sense that she would wake up in a haze of being hungover.

      Nope, not hungover. Definitely still drunk. Hermione could see Blaise Zabini sleeping butt naked on her couch amongst her moving boxes.

      There had never been a recorded moment where Hermione had no thoughts. She was struck baffled while staring at the ass of Blaise. Butt naked really did mean butt naked.

      The first thought to pop into Hermione’s head was along the lines of _no_ fucking _way_. They didn’t shag. Chances are Hermione from the night before didn’t even realize she had a “guest” because otherwise even drunk Hermione would have insisted Blaise had taken her bed and she on the couch.

      Looking around the flat, Blaise had clearly made himself comfortable. The kitchen was a mess - he had clearly tried to cook. Or...did drunk Hermione attempt to fry a frozen waffle?

      So many questions. Too many questions.

      The wand began to buzz again with a call coming through.

      “Am I in an alternate reality? I woke up in Cassius Warrington’s bed, with him sleeping next to me.” Susan paused. “I’m hiding in his closet now and I think I might die of embarrassment?”

       Susan had just as many questions apparently.

      “Did you sleep together?” Hermione asked slowly. Susan sighed, obviously, she had just said that. “No, did you shag?”

       The squeak that escaped from Susan’s throat practically screamed that she hadn’t even considered that. “No? No. No!”

       “If it makes you feel better, Blaise Zabini is passed out on my couch. I’m looking at his arse.”

       “For some reason, that doesn’t make me feel better.” Hermione could feel Susan’s eye roll. “I have to go to work in the same clothes I wore yesterday. Brenda is going to run high, Mione!”

        Hermione straightened her shoulders and made a beeline to her front door. She didn’t have time to process the sleeping, naked man on her couch. “Transfigured one of his tops into a dress. He won’t even notice it’s gone.”

        Susan clearly shifted in the closet to look at her options. “Fuck me.”

        “Bye Sue, see you at three! Today is the day!” Hermione chuckled softly as she popped into thin air to transport to work.

 

* * *

 

       

       Pansy has taken the day off to do her last minute packing and arrangements. Little did she know she would be woken up by a wand-call from Draco Malfoy. Hungover and disoriented, she let it go to her messages.

        “The boys told me that you made it home safely. You feeling alright, Pans?”

       Fucking dandy.

       And also, what the fuck.

       Pansy sat up straight in bed and immediately made the decision that she wouldn’t be moving very far very fast. Draco hadn’t contacted her in months, not since their falling out. She charmed her mail to fly to her room and swished her wand again to charm a bagel and a coffee together.

       The first sip of coffee was heavenly. The first bite of her bagel was exactly what she needed. The front page of the Daily Prophet was what caused her to choke on her coffee and drop her bagel.

       Adrian Pucey and Cassius Warrington her helping her and Hermione walk out of the pub from last night. And Susan was being carried by Blaise Zabini.

        Pansy shut her eyes quickly, opening one to check again, and yes, the front cover hadn’t changed. What the fuck.

       The magical photos looked good at least. Pansy had a shit eating grin while hanging off an amused looking Warrington. Her hand gripped his bicep cheekily, and Pansy only wished she could recall what it felt like. Beside her, Hermione chatted animatedly to Pucey who looked intrigued by whatever nonsense she was saying. His hand was grazing her hip while she swung an arm around his neck. They looked engaged. And poor Susan was only described as “the young redhead” in “Blaise Zabini - the incredible curse-breaker slash model’s” arms. Who was the lucky lady, the magazine pestered. And that she looked leggy. What the fuck.

      Pansy conjured a copy of the picture to send to Hermione and Susan, quickly calling for her owl.

     Then she waited for a response.

 

* * *

 

     “Bones, think you can set up an interview with Warrington? Regarding his biggest solo client, Flint. We know Flint is untouchable, but you’ve got access to his manager - which is a good start.” Susan had been hunched over her notepad as she edited her schedule for the next week, snapping into reality when her boss entered the tiny office. “Can we count on you?”

      Susan didn’t respond. Her boss had never actually spoken to her directly.

     Fucking Brenda skipped in after her boss left, a shit eating grin. “Can’t believe you let the Prophet get the first pictures. How amatuer. You owe us an exclusive.”

     “An exclusive _what_? Why would I have access to Warrington?” Susan set her quill down and rubbed her temples. “What is going on?”

     “It’s only the biggest gossip to hit the shelves in forever, starring our newest lil’ editor, Ms. Susan Bones. Never thought you’d be the one to get around a Quidditch team. I always thought you hated that section of the magazine.” Brenda smacked the newest edition of the Daily Prophet onto Susan’s desk. “Don’t fuck this up. We need the exposure.”

     “Oh bloody hell.” Susan controlled herself until Brenda shuffled off, finally slinking into her chair in a defeated manner. Of course a paparazzi got the picture. Of course Susan had fallen asleep and of bloody course, her hero happened to be a complete jackass. Pansy’s owl soared through the window and dropped another copy of the same newspaper, landing onto the top of Susan’s bookcase. “ _Oh bloody hell!_ ”

      She had been hired to simply write and edit travel articles. She was to inspire people to find their way around the world. Not to inspire people to find their way into the beds of practical strangers. Could this morning get worse, or weirder?

      Locking her office door, Susan shoved both newspapers off of her desk and into the trash. She quickly scribbled a note of acknowledgment to both Hermione and Pansy. Surely they were having it rough as well. By the looks of it, they were all in the same boat. Suddenly connected to an assorted group of men that wanted to have no connections to.

     Ignoring her schedule for the following week, Susan began to shift through the several dozen applicants to find the next perfect article. The act itself made her homesick - the road being her home, that is. Before Hogwarts, Susan was never in one place for long. Growing up with researchers for parents was an interesting fate but one she would never trade. Hogwarts was the one place she had ever been for more than two years and as soon as she graduated, Susan hit the road again and found home within her adventures. Her parents had been murdered during the war, and all within the year her aunt and the rest of the family had been struck down as well.

      Susan settled on a senior witch who had just come back from visiting Atlantis and was heading to Nepal next. The writer didn’t want to hold any regrets, especially in her old age. She wasn’t worried about what people thought when she was on her own and she definitely wasn’t worried about what people thought when she surrounded herself with pieces of home during her travels. 

     The office door swung open with such force that it slammed against the wall. Cassius Warrington had broken through her lock and was standing in the doorway. One of the interns was huffing and puffing behind him, trying to catch her breath. “Ms. Bones, I tried to get him to sign in and he just-.”

     Cassius rolled his eyes at the idea of having to _sign in_ to see Susan. With a flick of his wand, the door swung shut again, locking the intern in the hallway.

     “I don’t appreciate how you treated my coworkers.” Susan did her best to keep her wavering voice steady. She did her best to keep her face from not matching her red hair. “How can I help you, Mr. Warrington?”

     “I don’t appreciate how you didn’t say goodbye this morning. I was worried.” Cassius snapped back, obviously upset. Susan straightened out her shoulders to hold her head higher. “I brought you coffee.”

      Worried? He had been worried about her.

      The coffee he brought her had cream and sugar in it. Susan still accepted the drink with open hands. “What...um, what happened last night?”

     Cassius took that as his cue to sit down in front of Susan. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and looked well rested. In turn, he looked at Susan and recognized the jean jacket that she had transfigured into a jean dress. The patch along the side was a badly sewn fix that he had done. “We joined you girls for dessert, and more margaritas. You fell asleep while the rest of us chatted, drank, and ate. It was one of the most interesting sights I had seen in awhile. Who falls asleep at a bar? You weren’t even _that_ drunk.”

      “I had a long day and it’s been busy as I prepped for the move and…” Susan drawled off as she realized her excuse fell short. “I have the innate talent of being able to fall asleep anywhere, anytime.”

      Cassius snorted in laughter. “Hermione was a bit tipsy and couldn’t remember where you lived, so I just took you home with me for the night. Even if she could have remembered where you lived, I doubt I would have trusted her. The odd girl was overly excited about painting your apartment. It was close to two in the morning. Very odd. Regardless, I thought you would have woken me up in the morning to say thanks.”

     “Thanks.” Susan offered halfheartedly.

      “Pansy was off the rocker, she had began drinking more and more while the rest of the Novus Nation showed up. Draco, Blaise, and Theo arriving did it for her. She started ordering shots. Granger smacked her head off of Pansy’s attempt to block her old friends - she drunkenly conjured a wall. Literally just a wall, out of nowhere. Hermione had a hard time keeping her head straight after that. So we separated and took you all home. We knew Pansy’s place, Hermione remembered where she lived, and you were too cute to wake up for directions.”

      “You’ve seen the Prophet then?” Susan eyed the garbage can beside her, the newspaper still replying the picture. “Sorry about the trouble.”

      “Trouble?” Cassius quirked an eyebrow up in pure confusion. “Don’t be. We don’t care what the tabloids say. I’ve been elected by the guys to invite you ladies out for drinks again tonight to celebrate your new flat. Say we pop by around 9?” Cassius stood up from the guest chair, finally smiling. It was like a weight had been lifted off of Susan’s shoulders. Who knew a single smile could do that. “We’re looking forward to see what other adventures we get into together.”

      Just like the older witch who had sent in a piece of her writing; Susan wanted to surrounded herself with pieces of home during her travels. Pieces of her past to bring on her adventures. Maybe those ‘pieces’ were actually people.


	3. We Are Young (so let's set the world on fire)

     Surprisingly, Hermione is last to arrive to the new apartment. The openness was bare and still, though the laughing and music suggested that both Pansy and Susan were somewhere hidden deeper in the halls. She dropped the rest of her things next to the front door and took a few steps inside, edging closer to the new beginning.

     Coffee had been brewed, the smell wafting from the kitchen. The windows were wide with the summer wind breezing through to air out the must. Boxes were placed everywhere with no obvious answer to the madness and the furniture was only half set up. The laughing got harder - Pansy had began to snort - and the music got a little louder. Someone was playing the ukulele.

     Tentatively, Hermione wandered into the home, turning into the first bathroom.

     Pansy was cracking up while sitting in the bathtub, a scene against the harsh white.

     Susan sat on the counter, ukulele in hand.  

     “It’s a tiny guitar! Have you ever seen such a tiny guitar!” Pansy cackled loudly once more before trying to calm herself down. Susan finished her quick song, glancing at Hermione with the smuggest of looks. “Who knew Bones could play the tiny guitar so well.”

     “Ukulele, Pansy.” Susan looked as though this was her hundredth time explaining the instrument.

      “Tiny guitar, Susan.” Pansy rolled her eyes, shifting out of the tub to sit up properly. “Don’t make up such stupid words.”

      Susan shook her head, smiling at the moment. Hermione grinned so large that her eyes closed in amusement. She hadn’t smiled that way in quite some time. Susan noted the pause and licked her lips to move on. “Like what we did with the bathroom?”

     The bathtub was stark white and the toilet matched beautifully. The sink was a dark silver that sat beneath a large silver mirror. The bathroom had originally been painted a beige with trim but had been transformed into a light grey with a splattering of paint across. Spots of red, green, yellow, blue, orange, and purple covered majority of the walls and ceiling to add something special. And hung on the only spare space was a framed photo from the prophet that morning...the girls in their awkward glory.

     “Thought it would be funny to have it hung up next to the toilet.” Pansy watched as Hermione stared in horror. “You know, ironic, how our friendship started out as crap.”

     “Inspiring, Pans.”

 

* * *

 

     “And you _have_ to have the curtains?” Susan asked again, disgruntled by the metallic strips hung over the window. She had been staring at them ever since Pansy struggled to put them up all by herself. The silver colour reflected the sun so brightly that it burnt her eyes and caused her a headache. “They’re….ghastly.”

     “They’re Italian silk, you fucktruck.” Pansy snapped finally, upset with Susan’s complaints. “I like it bright in the living room, is that so terrible?”

     Hermione felt Pansy’s shoulder drop from the other side of the room. Pansy liked daylight? Of course she liked daylight, she never really got to experience it. The Slytherin common room was underwater and even though it was beautiful, the dungeons were notably darker. As for the Parkinson Manor, Hermione had never visited, but if it was anything like the Malfoy Manor, sunshine, daisies, and fluffy pillows were not apart of the decorations. Pansy wanted the living room to be bright.

     “I like ‘em,” Hermione paused, glancing sideways to Susan who looked astonished at her exclamation. Hermione felt astonished by her words as well. The curtains were god awful, but the curtains were something Pansy needed.

     Who knew that Hermione would ever give a damn about what Pansy needed.

     “They were gift from Blaise from when I first moved out of my parents’ house.” Pansy seemed to speak without thinking, touching the material with a stern look. “I don’t know why I like them so much.”

     This time Susan choked out a light laugh. “I have a guess. Pans, they mean something to you. Obviously.”

     Hermione nodded along, doing her best to stay busy by cleaning the furniture. “Are you ever going to tell us what happened between you four?”

     “Listen, I barely like you guys so I don’t know why I’d ever tell you why I like other people even less.” Pansy’s old persona sneered. She heard herself though and took a step back. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

     “We’re here to listen if you ever do.” Hermione places her hand on Pansy’s shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. Just because Pansy wasn’t about to tell the story didn’t mean Hermione wouldn’t be able to get someone else to talk. An hour or so passed and Susan mentioned being hungry. She and Pansy were elbows deep as they scrubbed the kitchen clean, so Hermione offered to go out and get some groceries. As a treat, she was going to order some pizza too.

     Something drew her to the building’s office, with the door shut and no noise coming from it, Hermione had no idea how she knew someone was inside. Blaise day behind the desk.

     “Hello Bella, glad to see you.” Blaise glanced up for only a moment to meet her eyes, darting back down to his work as a greeting. “Came back for some more of my -.”

     “Why is Pansy mad at you, Theo, and Malfoy?” Hermione jumped to it, sliding into the chair across from him in an effort to be professional. “I need to know for political reasons. If anything were to happen in our contract, I might have to take legal….” Hermione drifted off as Blaise glanced up again to meet her eyes, his eyebrows shooting up in amusement. “Okay, fine, I’m curious.”

     “When Pans first landed the Financial Analyst position, we thought it was dangerous to take the offer. Working for the Ministry, deep in law enforcement? Her name has Death Eater written all over it. We were under the impression that she was simply hired to be spied on. Especially with Potter in the ranks.”

     A beat passed between Blaise and Hermione.

     “You were wrong though.” Hermione filled in the blanks. “That was years ago and Pansy is thriving at the Ministry. She’s great at her job. So what’s the problem?”

    “Pansy can be a real bitch, and when we didn’t come crawling with an apology, she got mad.” Blaise shrugged nonchalantly. “Ever since then, it’s been tough. She doesn’t trust anything we say and she won’t let us close enough to fix it.”

    A muggle police siren could be heard outside of Blaise’s open window. It was loud enough that Hermione couldn’t think. “You want to fix it though, right?”

    “Of course.” Blaise nodded once. “Pansy can be a bitch, but she’s always been our bitch. She just wanted us to believe in her.”

    With that, Hermione stood up. “Come up to the flat around 8 tonight. Bring pizza. And the rest of Novus Nation. For political reasons.”

     “Did Bones not tell you? We were already invited to pop by around 9 tonight. We’re taking you ladies out for some drinks to celebrate the move.” Blaise’s smirk caught Hermione off guard. He had to be joking. “But tell you what, Theo, Draco, and I will arrive at 8 with pizza as long as you provide the wine.”

     Trying to sound confident, Hermione outstretched her hand to shake on it. “Consider it done.”

 

* * *

 

  1. 5\. 6. 7.



    Hermione was surprised by how prompt Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini were. The clock switched to 8 and there was a patterned knock on their door. As if it were a secret password being passed in exchange for entrance. She wondered if the Slytherin House operated differently in Hogwarts.

     Hermione sprinted to the door. Though neither Susan nor Pansy moved an inch to race for it. The three of them had been a bit preoccupied by Buffy the Vampire Slayer, freshly cut veggies, and milkshakes. Wrapped up in puffy comforters and nudged in between couch cushions, Susan and Pansy were in no rush.

     “We have guests.” Hermione called, ushering her past classmates into her home. She noted the six pizzas and went to grab plates from the kitchen after dropping them off in the living room. The curtains had been closed, the lights had been dimmed, and the windows were open for the summer breeze - yet Pansy stiffened as if the room was closing in around her.

     “I’d hardly call them guests.” Pansy sniffed, not taking her eyes off of her old peers. Susan made it her mission to pause the TV show and slowly back away from the threatening situation. “What do you three pricks want?”

     “You’re so small and bitter, like a human espresso.” Theo rolled his eyes, setting down his stack of pizzas onto the coffee table and crossed his arms. “We’re here to apologize.”

     “And to officially welcome you to the building.” Blaise added.

     “You were hired because you were good at your job, Pans, not because you were a threat.” Draco had apparently rehearsed his opinion several times, his knuckles turning a deeper shade of white as he gripped the pizza boxes. “The Ministry is lucky to have you looking after them and we miss you looking after us too.”

     The internal battle within Pansy could be seen across her face. Hermione and Susan stood back, waiting for the explosion. But it never came. “I’m wired to thrive on dysfunction. You three were the most dysfunctional part of my life growing up.”

     “We know.” Susan whispered just loud enough for Hermione to hear. The pair giggled.

     “So...do you just do math all day?” Draco asked, oddly inquisitive.

     “ _Just_ do math all day? I’m the lead financial analyst for the Wizengamot administration.” Pansy, insulted again, but with a smile, sighing. “And you? You’re still laying around and counting your money?”

     Susan immediately pictured Draco, Theo, and Blaise bathing in a pool of cash. She giggled. Hermione pushed her forward so that they could rejoin the group.

     “We’re busy wizards!” Theo interjected, obviously proud of their accomplishments in making a ton of money. “Lots going on, you know?”

     “You make money off of other businesses making money.” Hermione had to agree with Pansy, it wasn’t exactly rocket science. Good timing, pure luck, and intimidation. “You must have other projects going on or you would be incredibly bored.”

     “Marcus is well on his way to becoming a top Quidditch Player. Cassius is his agent. Terence works with Lucius as a real estate appraiser. Adrian considers himself to be a master of alcohol, the owner of Sugar Spirits.” Blaise listed off each Novus Nation contributor, pausing briefly before sighing. “I’ve been modelling on the side.”

     Pansy shrieked. Loud, high-pitched, and one of the worst sounds Hermione had heard in awhile. “I bloody knew it! I knew those campaigns were you! Really, though? You’ve only done muggle photography? Why?”

     Blaise glanced to Theo. Theo sighed even longer than Blaise had. “I’m a muggle photographer. We work together.”

     Hermione noted the tension in the air, Draco was involved somehow. “And what part do you play in the muggle world?”

     “I created a muggle cosmetic brand called Charmant. I’m developing a magical version.”

     Susan scuffled to reach for her bag, “oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Suddenly she pulled out a tinged lip chap. “Lovely lips, number 4. I don’t know what I would do if I ran out of it.”

     Draco seemed to scour his mind as he tried to remember the name. “Notting Hill’s Heaven? Mint flavoured, no shine, extra moisturizing?”

     Hermione couldn’t determine if she was shocked by Draco’s ultimate creativity, his overall memory, or the fact that Susan had turned so quickly to face Theo that her hair whipped Hermione’s cheek. Susan swore under her breath. “It’s yours, isn’t it? _Nott_ ing Hill’s Heaven? Theodore _Nott_. Mint, no shine, extra moisture? Who knew we had so much in common. Do you wear it?”

     “No!” Theo snapped at the same time that Draco and Blaise laughed, “yes!”

     “Lipsticks are based on Blaise and the lip glosses are a personal favourite.” Draco explained while accepting the repeated punching to his arm from his buddy. Hermione considered the facts for a brief moment. He’d have to either be incredible in potions and herbology, or somehow became very adept at organic chemistry. Blaise would have to working incredibly hard to keep his body fit, plus with the odd hours. And Theo’s work would have to be outstanding if it registered on Pansy’s radar of muggle news.

     The men were smart.  

     And with that, they were all sitting.

 

* * *

 

     “You really put the dick into contradictory, don’t you?” Susan huffed, her chin in her cupped hands as she rested her elbows on the table in front of her. The straw in her beer brushed against her lips as she spoke. “Animal Farm is the best book ever written.”

     “Says the girl who drinks beer with a straw!” Draco denounced, shaking his own can of beer in her face and took another swig. “The Old Man and the Sea, hands down.”

     “I. Am. Lazy. Let me drink without thinking too much, for fuck’s sake. The Old Man and the Sea was so incredibly boring and one sided. Besides! You haven’t even read Animal Farm!”

     “For fuck’s sake is right, guys! You’ve been arguing for almost an hour.” Marcus was bored. And upset that not more attention was on him. “You’re making my beer taste bad. They’re both books. Drake, you read the pig dictatorship one and Sue, you reread the one about the guy who talks to fish.”

     Draco shakes Susan’s hand before being dragged off to chatter with the rest of the group that was preparing to go out for the night. Susan looked around. The apartment was cluttered with people. The rest of Novus Nation had arrived between 9:00 and 9:45, sweeping in groups and melted in seamlessly. Hermione sat on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs in time with the music from the speaker, while drinking a concoction that Adrian had given her. She, Adrian, and Blaise held a very intense conversation about her nursing robes. Pansy was on top of the world as she caught up with Marcus, Cassius, and Terence, soon joined by Draco as well. They had taken over the living room to eat the cold pizza and share a few bottles of wine. The music was louder but her excited shouting and little bounces was all Susan needed to know that Pansy was having a great time. With Draco being dragged off, Susan was left alone on the balcony that led up to the roof terrace. The sun had completely set, London was coming alive, and her new life was approaching.

     Theo stepped out onto the balcony to settle down. He placed a new can of beer in front of Susan, letting her crack it and watched as she debated internally whether she should use the straw or not. Susan tipped back her head and took a long drink. That settled that.

     “Do you want to borrow my copy of 1984? If you liked Animal Farm, I recommend it.”

     Susan merely raised an eyebrow, questioning his motives. The pair heard a large crash come from inside the apartment - someone, Adrian she presumed, had tried to play her ukulele.

     “Since I started working in the muggle world, I’ve expanded my tastes.” This time Theo takes a moment. “Halfblood, right? Dad’s a wizard, mom’s a muggle?”

     “Dad was a wizard, and mom was a squib. I’m the only Bones left, except for two other cousins.” Susan didn’t flinch while explaining herself, surprised that Theo had even known that much about her to begin with. He shuffled uncomfortably. “That’s how I know the muggle side, but my real interest came from traveling.”

     “My girlfriend used to read your articles all the time, and the ones she bookmarked, I snuck a peek at.” Theo laughed, realizing how silly he must sound….reading a women’s magazine. “You’ve got talent.”

     Susan didn’t realize that she had expected Theo to be single.

     She didn’t realize that had wanted him to be.

     “You’ll have to show me some of your photography. Pansy seems to think that you’re talented.” With that realization, Susan set her sights further again. No way was she going to let herself get caught up on the idea of a committed man.

 

* * *

 

     Hermione couldn’t tell how much time had passed before Blaise had made the suggestion that they should start heading out to the club. “Nice muggle one. I’m on the list.”

     That comment sent Pansy into a laughing fit. Blaise Zabini, on a muggle-priority list. She never would have guessed this day would come.

     Hermione collected the empty boxes of pizza and left Susan and Pansy in charge of drink tidying while their new friends did their best to stay out of the way. Someone closed the windows, someone turned off the lights except for the one in the bathroom and the other over the stove, someone repositioned the couch cushions, and someone even went to go collect their shoes from the hall closet.

     Terence stopped the three girls before they could fully leave the apartment with the rest of the group. “Here. A picture. You look beautiful.”

     He was right.

     Pansy was comfy in a long sleeve, black crop top and high waisted grey, lace shorts. Her chunky black heels made her several inches taller, now eye to eye with Hermione.

     Susan had a pair of slim fitting jeans on with a off the shoulder green, floral top to show off the line of tattoos across her back. She felt more relaxed in white sneakers.

     Hermione has made the quick decision to throw on a summer dress. Red spaghetti strapped, with tiny white flowers, she considered the fact that it was quite short, but rejoiced when Pansy had told her how nice her thighs were. She wore brown laced up sandals as well.

     The three had gone for casual hair and makeup, knowing fully well they weren’t going to the bar with the goal of impressing anyone, but instead to have a great time dancing. Pansy had pinned her black hair back, Susan had two high buns, and Hermione was the only one with her hair down.

     They did look beautiful, especially with the picture to prove it. It would hang above their Welcome Home sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being busy! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far, and the responses are honestly wonderful!!


	4. Alien (need to know if you're just a friend)

     Pansy recognized the song right away.

     The walls were practically shaking with the sound and the hundreds of people were crushed together on the several dance floors. Along the sides were tables for groups while the opened walkway above was bottle service and booths for members of the club. The smell of sweat, hormones, and alcohol mixed together to fill the air, with a layer covering their exposed skin.

     Susan jagged away from their group into the crowd so quickly that Pansy lost sight of her, but was pulled backwards by Hermione who managed to follow the third. Susan had spotted a tiny bit of space available near the front of the main dance floor and had the common sense to claim it for them. It was unfortunately nowhere near any of the servers or bars, but free space on a Friday night in downtown muggle London was rare and one hundred percent worth it.

     Okay, so, Pansy thought as she watched Susan and Hermione adjust to their surroundings and move with the crowd, this was it. This is how it was going to go.

    Hermione noted Pansy’s initial anxiety, urging Susan to calm the witch. It had been awhile since Pansy went to a party, never mind went out dancing. And muggle clubs simply weren’t an option before.

     Susan stepped close to Pansy, placing her hands on Pansy’s hips, keeping her in beat. Pansy slouched her own arms over Susan’s shoulders and let her back relax. Hermione was proud of Pansy’s smile as she grinded against Susan, using the tall redhead as a guide.

     Soon, with Pansy’s nod of confidence, Susan let go of her nervous friend. Together, the three of them could move like one. Together, they danced with the muggles around them.

     Song after song passed, without any sign of Novus Nation.

     For a split second, Pansy had thought maybe she was dreaming it all. Hermione Granger’s at her side with an arm around her neck. Susan Bones has a hand in her hair, twirling in time with the music. Blaise Zabini clearing the way as he made eye contact with her, grabbed onto her.

     A friendly grab. A grab of assertiveness. He was clearly looking for amusement.

     Pansy puckered her lips. Might as well entertain him.

     Hermione had been grabbed as well, suddenly locked with Terence Higgs. He was less assertive than Blaise. His shy smile indicated that he was quite sure that if he played one wrong move, Hermione would curse his balls to turn shades of a tiger’s stripes and would burst into disco music whenever he had his pants down. But Hermione let him take her the few inches away from her friends for a little movement.

     It’s Marcus that has caught Susan’s attention. He had come with the same intentions as Blaise and Terence, but Susan was more concerned about the drink in his hand. She had come to the conclusion that she wasn’t drunk enough to let Marcus Flint lead their dance. As if Susan could move in slow motion, she slipped her fingers around the drink and stole it, finishing it without a second thought.

     “Was that tequila?” Susan’s face scoured as she leaned forward to speak into his ear. She didn’t mind tequila, but she had thought he had been drinking something much weaker. While speaking, Marcus slipped his own hand around Susan’s waist to pull her against him. “Thought you were taking it easy tonight? You’ve got practise tomorrow.”

     “Needed some courage to come down here to be with you.” Marcus let his lips brush against her ear while he spoke, using his own hips to begin moving hers. “You’re quite intimidating.”

     “I think you’re mistaking me for Pansy or Hermione.” Susan let herself laugh against him, goosebumps appearing along his arms even in the heat of the club.

     “Real is rare, Bones, and that alone makes you bloody terrifying.”

 

* * *

 

     When Blaise suggested to Pansy that she come hangout at their table for a bit, she agreed. Mostly because he said they had ordered a basket of fries and saved half for her. She began to search the outer rim of the club, looking for her group of boys, but was pointed in the direction of the stairs leading up to the member’s lounges.

     “I told you, I’m on the list.” Blaise cocked out his chin, absolutely proud of himself. Pansy took his hand as he threaded them through the rough crowd and helped her balance up the stairs. Sitting at the booth, exactly she expected them to be, were the rest of the guys. Draco and Theo didn’t dance. Adrian had some girl hanging over him. Cassius was nowhere to be seen, which meant he was most likely hooking up with some random muggle in the back. Even with the time apart, nothing had changed from when they were children. “What do you want to drink?”

     “Let me guess...the usual? A Mai Tai?” Draco invited Pansy to sit next to him, throwing his finger in the air to catch a server’s attention. Before Pansy could interrupt, he had ordered her one, and a bucket of barbeque chicken wings. “It’s good to have you back, Pans.”

     It was good to be back.

     It was natural.

     Squished between Draco and Blaise, arguing with Theo about the practicality of heels, and fighting with Adrian over the chicken wings after she had scared away the poor girl that was practically drooling for him. Cassius joined them, his hair disheveled, and he held a shit-eating grin as he refused to tell anyone what had happened. Terence followed Hermione up the stairs and to their personal booth. She panicked when she realized Pansy had gone missing. Which meant she left Susan in the crowd, and oh my god, where is Susan, she could be -

     “Look, Granger, just look.” Warrington motioned over the rail into the bottom floor. Hermione did look, watching in awe as she could see the entire dance floor move in beat. And mixed in, her hair and height shining amongst the darkened features, was Susan. Dancing with someone who wasn’t Flint.

     It was like Flint could feel Granger’s anger. He had appeared in the booth moments after she had arrived, looking ticked off. “She’s dancing with some muggle. No idea who he is.”

     “You let her go with him?!” Hermione and Theo spoke in synchronization, both appalled at the idea of Susan being left alone with hundreds of strangers.

     “Look, Granger, just look.” Warrington repeated himself, motioning once again to the crowd below. The entire group stood to search the faces, focusing on Susan and the young man she was preoccupied with. Pansy could feel how uncomfortable the sight made her friends, watching Susan get groped and...oh. Hermione and Pansy burst out laughing while the Novus Nation groaned in unison.

     If the sucker punch wasn’t enough for the poor idiot, Susan managed to knee him in the groin as well. It left the guy bent over in pain, getting nudged onto the ground and stepped on by the rest of the club-goers. Susan looked around, arms crossed, and frowning.

     “Did anyone tell her where we would be?” Theo asked, still concerned, as the feisty girl scanned the walls slowly.

     “I wouldn’t be too worried about it. Susan is pretty good at handling things on her own.” Higgs went back to sit down at the booth, stealing a chicken wing without Pansy noticing. “She’s very bright and quite observant.”

     As if on cue, Susan looked up into the member’s lounge and connected with Pansy and Hermione.

      “How do you know Susan so well? You were only at Hogwarts for a year with us.” Hermione inquired to Higgs, remembering that he had been the only one to know Susan’s name. With everyone settling back into the booth, Hermione needed to know before Susan arrived.

     “My sister babysat Susan and her cousins when we were younger. Even at six, Susan stood out.” Higgs recalled, eyeing the staircase that led to where Susan most likely was making her way. “I doubt she even remembers that summer.”

     “Baby Bones?” Pansy hummed, “I bet she was adorable.” Higgs nodded in agreement.

      Susan was quick to go up the stairs to meet her friends. She was clearly ticked off at what had just happened, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed all of them were looking at her. “What’s wrong?” Hermione was about to open her mouth, only to shut it quickly when Susan shook her head. “I mean currently, what’s wrong currently? We don’t have all night.”

     “Just wondering why you don’t have a drink in your hand,” Draco lied smoothly, eyeing the group as he pointed at the waitress walking by to call for some more shots. “My treat.” Even without magic, the muggle alcohol managed to have a kick and glow in the dark. No one wanted to know what kind it was as they each took a glass. “On three.”

     Pansy was positive she heard the count down. She watched Malfoy’s mouth move and could see the rest of the group laughing in anticipation. But somehow she missed the initial tip and managed to see exactly what was in front of her. Hermione stood next to Susan, the pair in between Blaise and Theo. Nothing had changed for the boys - they were still raised to be beautiful. Hermione hadn’t changed either, truthfully. Sure her hair was more controlled, her makeup was cleaner, and her clothes fit better, but she was still the intelligent, confident, and funny young woman that sat in front of Pansy in all of their classes. Susan was a different story, practically a different book. Susan had been in the same classes, the same league as Hermione and Pansy, but didn’t register as someone to keep an eye on. Pansy had been wrong though, Susan was out of their league and won in the categories of kindness, passion, and curiosity. Less than a day of living together, and Pansy realized she should never have doubted the Hufflepuff. She shouldn’t have considered either girl replaceable.

     “Tell me about the time you brewed Polyjuice potion in second year.” Pansy found herself asking before downing her own shot.

     “Oh! Or how about the time you punched Malfoy in third year?”

     “And was it you in fifth year that scarred Marietta’s face?”

     “I heard you trapped Skeeter in a jar.”

     Susan played off each of Pansy’s statements with another.

    The men surrounding them backed away with each enlightenment.

     “Ladies, now is not the time. We can talk about how badass I was, how big of a bitch Pansy was, and how…” Hermione glanced sideways to Susan, realizing she didn’t have the perfect word to describe her time at Hogwarts.

     Once again, Terence managed to speak on behalf of the mysterious redhead. “Dedicated.”

     This time Susan called for another round of shots. Her shoulders were tight with tension and her fingers felt like they were made of glass. It was as if Higgs knew too much and the rest didn’t know enough.

 

* * *

 

     “You’re an idiot.” Hermione could feel her head swirl. “I’ve met smarter sandwiches.”

     A random onlooker would be undoubtedly confused as Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sat next to each other in the booth. Both witch and wizard had a drink in hand and Draco was busy trying to explain why he thought Harry Potter and he could be great friends in the long run.

     “Different sides of the same coin.” Draco flicked his wrist, tired of the circles the conversation was going in. “Look at our stories. We have similar paths, just directed differently. I think I need the chance to apologize.”

     “Pinch me, I must be dreaming.” Hermione awed at his new outlook. “Or I must be incredibly drunk.”

     Draco huffed, rolling his eyes. “Well come on then, whether you’re drunk or dreaming, now is the best time for me to ask you to dance.”

     “Excuse you?” Hermione shifted in her seat, sputtering in her drink as she tried to understand the concept of Draco Malfoy dancing...with her. “How much have _you_ had to drink?”

     “Enough. Now let’s go.” Draco extended his hand and as if Merlin himself guided her, Hermione followed him down the stairs to the dance floor.

     The night had progressed, becoming later and later. The music had changed from fun and fast paced to something more down and dirty. Hermione’s senses tingled. Where her hand laid in Malfoy’s, she could feel their heartbeats meet. The crowded floor seemed to separate for them as they joined the area where the rest of their friends were, each step shadowed with the scream of excitement. The music consisted of more bumps than beats, filling her entire being with pleasure as Draco twisted her to face away from him.

     His hands dipped to settle on her hips. His breath skirted across her neck evenly. She could feel his body pressed against hers as they moved in rhythm. She could see Pansy dancing with a muggle boy who could have been an Abercrombie and Fitch model. Susan was just a little further, laughing as Cassius continually dipped and spun her off beat.   

     The red sundress was suddenly the best decision Hermione had made in a long time. Each sway led her dress up higher, Draco being quite diligent to trace the back to keep the show just for himself.

     She wanted to blame how she was feeling on the alcohol, and how tired she was, and how he-

     Hermione looked to Pansy and Susan again.

     Hermione had no one to blame but herself.

     She wasn’t blind. Draco Malfoy was bloody attractive.  

 

* * *

 

     “We have to go.”

     Susan rushes to Hermione, with Pansy at her side.

    “Like, ten minutes ago.”

     Draco takes the cue to back off of Hermione when her friends push forwards. “And why’s that? I’m having fun.”

     “Yeah, so was Susan until she decided she would start making out with Flint while dancing with Nott.” Pansy looked disappointingly at her newest friend. “I’m telling you right now, these guys only care about a few things. Naked women is one of those things.”

     “I don’t want to be one of those naked women.” Susan mumbled into Hermione’s ear. “I’ve heard things about Novus Nation. They share and they don’t do commitment and honestly, I don’t mind, but I don’t want them to know that especially when we have to live here with them and I need to sort out my priorities while working is shitting on me and…” Susan faded off, hearing her own stumbes. “I need to sober up before I make any decisions.”

     The three agreed it was time to leave based on Susan’s flowing speech.

     Pansy sent a quick message to each boy, leading the way out to the exit where they could taxi home.

 

* * *

 

     Before the sun rises, Pansy is out of bed and dressed to take on the world.

     Or at least get answers.

     The way to each of their places were branded into her memory. They hadn’t changed the security measures. They hadn’t changed the passwords. They had always hoped she would come back to them.

     Marcus answers the door in sweatpants and nothing else, preparing to go to his practise in the next half hour. The life of an athlete, Pansy thought, was not the life for her.

     “You kissed her.”

     “Sue? Yeah, I did.”

     “Why!”

     “She’s smart and sexy, do I need another reason?” Flint stepped side by side with her as she made her way into the kitchen. There, the house-elf immediately brought her orange juice and plain toast. Apparently the help had always hoped she would come back too.

    “They’re my friends, my roommates! I can’t have you asses ruin this for me. Do you know how hard it was growing up being associated to you? I had no girl-friends, and that's all I really wanted. Besides, what are you going to do? Introduce her to your world of sex, drugs and… what else do you do exactly? Oh, silly me, I forgot Quidditch. Sex, drugs, and Quidditch.” Pansy nudged his elbow while accepting the hangover-inspired breakfast. Pansy thought she was quite funny - though Flint seemed unamused. Maybe he’d be more receptive to her too teasing once he had actually drank the coffee he downed daily. “Susan is a nice girl - keeps busy with work. Don’t tell her, but I kind of like living with her..” Pansy watches him handle a large gulp, fiddling with the mug’s handle between his thumb and index finger. “You and your goddamn friends aren’t allowed to ruin this for me.”

     Marcus rolled his eyes overdramatically. “And Granger? She’s off limits too, I suppose?”

     “You’ve got a very pretty face now, Flint, wouldn’t want to have to break it.” Pansy sits up straighter, as if the thought of any of her old peers being interested in her new flatmmtes was earth-shattering. “That’s not true. I want to break your face, you just don’t want to give me a reason to, right?”

     Marcus nods once. Right.

    “They know, you know? About Novus Nation’s reputation.” Pansy’s chest rose, her entire past roaring to meet her. Something wasn’t adding up. “Then why are you being nice to them? To us?” She was never a player or a opponent, but more so the referee when it came to their games. Never participating but always there to make sure things didn’t get too out of hand. “Why a muggle club and not the Snake Den?”

     “We’re more than that, Pans. Hermione and Susan deserve more than that.” Marcus was on the edge of being angry, Pansy felt the electricity. It was the same sting she felt when Hermione got upset. “We play darts, have a drink, watch games, and hangout. Occasionally, we throw parties. Normal lad stuff.” Marcus explained, not wanting to scare Pansy or her friends away from the truth. “None of us live at the Den anymore, it's just a space to hangout. We’ve all got our own places. Jobs, investments. Higgs has even been dating a broad for over a year now. Our bets are that they’ll get engaged within the next six months.”

     “Verity? Terence finally asked the Weasley twins’ shop girl out?” Pansy was well aware that she was staring oodly at the door that led to Higgs’ room in the Den. “She’s okay with the Novus Nation’s activities?”

     “They often come as a pair now. Quite a bargain if you ask me.” Marcus chuckled.

    The house-elf popped into existence with another jug of freshly made orange juice. How one earth was Pansy going to introduce Hermione and Susan to the darker side of Novus Nation.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update! has not been edited. eh.


	5. Love Runs Out (I got my mind made up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with our babes!!
> 
> If you are new readers, welcome! I definitely recommend checking out my first story "Weak (and what's wrong with that)"

     “Pans, just cause you're telling us not to pursue Hermione and Susan doesn’t mean they won’t pursue us.” At what point did Marcus Flint become smart? Pansy struggled to think of time that Marcus had a well-thought out idea. “We’re not ashamed of who we are, there’s no reason to be. They know better than to believe the rumours.”

     “Some aren’t rumours!” Pansy snapped quietly, trying to think. “So you don’t practise dark magic, you don’t keep in contact with Death Eaters, you don’t torture muggles for fun.”

     “So what then?”

     “The parties, Flint, I remember them. Hermione and Susan are both...good.”

     “Yeah, they are good. But what’s bad about swinging?”

     A beat passed. “You make a sex cult sound like a fun, innocent dance lesson.” Pansy sighed.

     “Depends who you’re with for the evening, sometimes swinging is basically a fun, innocent dance lesson. Well, fun, innocent, naked dance lesson.” Flint rolled his eyes and sighed obnoxiously, twirling his fork. “Cult is such a harsh word, Pans, why label us like that? Just friends and acquaintances and strangers getting together to have a good, safe time.”

     Flint’s low laugh was meant to be joking, it was meant to be light, but all Pansy could hear was the ringing of the bell from the Snake Den.

     “Tell the rest not to contact Hermione and Susan. All communication regarding our flat will go through me.” Pansy decided soundly, not wanting to even picture having to walk into the Snake Den with Hermione and Susan at her side.

     She couldn’t jeopardize her new living situation, her new friends.

     It was like Marcus had sent out a bat-signal as Adrian, Cassius, and Terence rolled into his home without knocking.

     “Sounds to me like Pansy Parkinson is trying to protect people that she loves.” Adrian hummed, kissing her on the cheek swiftly as he slide past her.

     “Didn’t think it was possible for Pansy Parkinson to love anyone but herself.” Cassius patted the top of her head before sidestepping to avoid being smacked.

     “And us, of course. Herself and us.” Terence just smiled. Always justified with his actions.

     “Or does Pansy Parkinson not love us anymore?” Marcus joined in on the circus happening around her, fitting the mould perfectly.

     “Pansy Parkinson is trying to grow up.” Pansy mimicked the boys, closing her eyes to think. “I’m trying, guys, I really am.”

     Trying what, she thought, she didn’t really know.

     Trying to be better. Trying to be someone that she loved again.

 

* * *

 

       “So when’s the house trashing?” Ron asked as he walked in between Hermione and Harry. Monday had rolled around faster than Hermione would have liked. Her Saturday was spent denying Susan’s invitation to join her for yoga and her Sunday was basically a day of searching for Pansy’s lost earring. “You must be almost done moving in.”

      “I think you mean housewarming?” Hermione offered, only half irritated by his cluelessness. She was squished between Ron and Harry as they walked down the halls of the Ministry. They had just grabbed an early lunch together, catching up after the few days apart.

     “He meant what he said. We’re ready to party!” Harry joked, leading the group into his office where his desk looked more like a storm had just paraded through instead of a workspace. “Why haven’t you invited us over yet?”

     “The landlords are very particular.” Hermione calmed the gulping sensation deep in her throat, trying to convince herself that she wasn’t lying. “It’s kind of an interesting living arrangement currently.”

     Interesting was definitely a word to describe the situation. Telling Harry and Ron that Draco Malfoy owned her new building had been on her mind from the moment she signed the contract. She had no idea how to go about it. Not even a clue as to where she should start.

     “A no party zone?” Ron’s jaw dropped. “That’s downright criminal.”

    “And stupid! What if you throw a teeny-tiny little baby housewarming? I’m sure Susan and Pansy won’t mind.” Harry whined. Ron grunted at Pansy’s name. A sign that he would never be ready to know. “We can set everything up for you!”

    “Give it another month, please boys. In a month, I’ll have everyone over. Everyone.” Hermione found herself reaching to pause the wild plans building. “I don’t want to upset the balance so soon.”

    Lying to Harry and Ron was almost natural, to which Hermione wasn’t surprised. The boys could only handle so much truth at once. She took the liberty to screen what she told them about her current living situation.

    “You’ve finished work already today?” Harry wondered out loud. Hermione nodded in response, her morning shift had been torturous. “What are you up to now then?”

     “Susan has invited Pansy and I to the magazine’s building. She’s doing some editing this morning, but there’s a big shoot going on after with a few Quidditch Players? Beasts, she called them?” Hermione sorted through her purse to set herself up to leave. The sound of Harry dropping his quill and Ron’s jaw hitting the floor surprised her.

     “Beasts? The Beasts will be on set?” Ron was still stunned quiet, but Harry stuttered out his question. Hermione shrugged. To be honest, she was going for the butter tarts Susan kept going on about. “They’re the up and coming quidditch players, the next top athletes. The best of the best on the rise. The guys that are chosen for the Beasts are well on their way to becoming internationally famous and stupidly rich.”

     “No joke, hey?” Hermione puckered her lips. “Maybe I’ll introduce myself. I haven’t dated a Chaser yet.”

      Hermione was pretty sure she could hear Ron’s blood boiling. It made her chuckle.

     “It’s a big deal, Hermione. Please...see if you can...you know?” Harry mumbled, probably hearing Ron’s blood boiling as well. “We wouldn’t mind some autographs, or meeting them, or whatever.” He paused, trying to think of a way to make Hermione understand. “These guys are a big deal: huge contracts with different representations, underwear collections, and more doors opened than possible. Compare them to...well, think of Novus Nation. You know the group of developers and investors? The same amount of mystery and money.”

     “I’ve got to go, boys.” Hermione twisted from her position next to the desk. The sound of Novus Nation made her think of her lies again, made her think of the night before.

 

* * *

 

    “His arms are so well defined that they should be in the dictionary.”

      Susan wheezed loudly enough at Hermione’s comment that she drew attention from the rest of the room. Hermione was referring to the third Beast to enter the photoshoot. All three girls could praise the quidditch gods for creating such fine specimens.

     Susan hurried around to help prep the area while Hermione and Pansy went off to introduce themselves to the athletes. The Beasts were instructed to arrive washed and in plain clothes. Eight men and two women, the first women to be featured. Susan would be in charge to help Olga Nevah and Sandhya Ceren while on set. Olga had arrived and immediately requested a bottle of water - she was nervous. Sandhya arrived shortly after, greeting Olga with a hug from an old friend. The young women were fit beyond belief and beautiful, yet polite and kind. Susan didn’t feel intimidated by the female quidditch players and actually felt quite at home on the set until the last of the Beasts arrived.

     Marcus Flint strolled into the large studio.

    Swaggered, Marcus Flint swaggered into the large studio.

    Susan gave a final wish that the floor would open suddenly and she would be sucked into a nothingness for the rest of eternity. She hadn’t spoken to him since they made out at the club. If the past few days proved anything, it was that Susan was shit at romance. Which she already knew, but at least there was proof now.

    Marcus caught sight of Susan and turned his confident step towards her, only to be cut off by Pansy who began to shout under her breath and point her finger at him. Susan didn’t have time to deal with their antics.

    “Pansy, please don’t. I need you to either act professional, or leave. I can’t have this happening right now.” Susan grabbed Marcus’ arm to lead him towards the other Beasts. She refused to make eye contact with him even though she could feel him staring. She refused to note the fact that her hand barely fit around his forearm. He wouldn’t stop staring. “What?”

    “Warrington was right. You do make things awkward.” Marcus _fucking_ chuckled. “What happened last time means nothing, Bones. You can makeout with people and not have it mean anything. Hell, you could sleep with someone for only the purpose of pleasure, you know that, right?”

    “Of course I know that!” Susan snapped, stopping on her heel to stare right back at him. They were only a few feet away from the actual shoot but Susan couldn’t give a damn. “But that’s all I’ve ever had - relationships that mean nothing. I’m kind of hoping that one day a relationship will mean something.”

    Marcus blanked.

    “I don’t know what’s going on with you and Pansy and the rest of Novus Nation, but I’ve heard the stories. Truth be told, I don’t believe many.” Susan gritted her teeth, a shade of embarrassment rising from her gut. “What I do believe is that you and your friends are bad news.”

    “Think of us as an unedited article. It’s only bad news until you make it good.” Marcus looked past Susan, to Pansy, who was fuming in silence. “Besides, bad news is still news.”

 

* * *

 

    Cassius was next to arrive on set, acting as Flint’s agent.

    “Ladies.” He greeted them, wearing the complete opposite of his friend. Warrington wore a slim suit, with the jacket open while Marcus was standing in front of a white backdrop in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. It was his stats shot. “Has he been behaving?”

    “Yes.” Susan and Hermione chimed, as Pansy grumbled a strong ‘no.’

     “It’s his promo week, and then we’re doing a release party on Saturday.” Cassius explained, eyeing his client suspiciously. Flint looked like he was having too much fun. “It’s a huge event for the brand and then we have a much smaller, more personal get together afterwards at our Den.”

     “No,” Pansy stayed again, stronger if possible. “We’re not interested.”

      Cassius raised his hands in defence, walking backwards out of range of what was about to happen. Hermione and Susan glanced at each other before pushing Pansy towards the studio’s exit. Once in the hall, they took the next precaution and even stepped into a closet.

    “You’re fucked up if you think you can say what we can and can not do.” Susan quipped, shoving Pansy’s shoulder.

    “We need you to tell us the truth. We need to have honesty if we’re going to live together and be friends and ugh, whatever.” Hermione agreed with Susan, even going as far to shove her other shoulder.

    “My liver may be fucked, but my heart is honest, so I need you to believe me when I say this: half the rumours are true, half the rumours are shit. What matters most though is that you’ve got to figure out if the rumours are worth the trouble on your own.”

     Pansy heaved forward with a sigh, shaking so violently with fear that Hermione and Susan could both feel her tremble against them. The closet, at that moment, was deemed a terrible place for secret meetings. Pansy continued though.

     “Novus Nation didn’t start out as an entrepreneurial group. A mystery corporation that was investing in the muggle world to boost the wizarding economy didn’t summarize them exactly. Novus Nation has started out as a group of young, pure blood wizards that were related to death eaters. Novus Nation worked together to hold a certain part of tradition tight as the world around them changed. No one knew which part of the traditions they held onto - people sure did have guesses however. For the most part, it’s died out. Arranged marriages are still a big deal, the patriarchy isn’t. Fortunes count, blood doesn’t. Our privileges have, for the most part, been diminished, except for one activity that Novus likes to hang on to.”

     “Casual relationships.” Susan filled in the questionable breath of air.

    It made Pansy laugh. “Not quite, babe. It’s called swinging. Sex parties. They get together and have sex.”

    “That’s...an odd hobby.” Hermione couldn’t find the right word. “Was knitting too hard? Or perhaps golf was a bit too tiring?”

    Pansy’s face drained, realizing that Hermione had been put off into making inappropriate jokes. “It’s a secret society of sorts. Men and women, of all status, join. Partners split for the night. Many have firsts. Some are there to discover.” Pansy swallowed hard. “Our families did it and now they do it, and I even participated a few times.”

    Say something, anything. Come on! Pansy felt like the closet was running out of oxygen. Her roommates were standing quietly, thinking.

    “Did you know I’ve never gone steady with anyone before?” Susan asked innocently.

    “Gone steady? What are, seventy?” Pansy, confused, lashed out.

    “Do you know I’ve never had random flings?” Hermione asked, just as innocently as Susan.

     Pansy snuffed loudly. What on Earth was going on?

    “We could go, see if we have fun.” Susan suggested.

     “And if we don’t want to be there, we can leave.” Hermione followed suit. “From my readings, I believe that consent is the major key factor of swinging.”

     “You’re fucked up if you think this is a good idea.” Pansy mimicked the retort from before. She was on-board though, if it meant she could bring together the two sides of her life. “For the record, I don’t support this. It won’t work out well and I won’t have my name attached to this disaster.” Pansy stomped her foot, on the edge of a tantrum before she saw the light. Hermione and Susan weren’t doing it for shits and giggles, they were doing it to see the part of her life that she was trying to leave behind. “I’ll see if I can grab some entry cards. And we’ll have to go shopping.”

 

* * *

 

     Susan was left behind at the photoshoot, pretending that Warrington and Flint weren’t following her around like idiots. Pansy stayed behind as well, quite content to introduce herself to the rest of the Beasts.

     But Hermione had places to be and things to do. She was in charge of dinner for the night, which meant they would be ordering in Chinese food, and they were down to their last bottle of wine, so she had to run to the store. Along with the wine, Hermione made note to pick up a fresh loaf of bread, shampoo for Susan, and a new dustpan - Pansy had broken their original.

     Her pace was brisk as she moved down the streets of London, with the hot summer sun mixing a light breeze to trail her. Stop by stop, she picked up everything they needed, until finally, she reached the Muggle bookstore just next to the bakery. She gazed inside the glass window to watch as the Muggles flittered about as they did their browsing. Hermione had only ever popped in once, only to realize that the story only carried fiction novels. _To inspire the mind_ , _my dear_ , the shop worker said in a whimsical manner. Since there were no books of solid learning, Hermione was left to watch from outside.

    Her gaze was interrupted however by the person she was accidentally staring at. Blaise was laughing from inside the bookshop, trying to get her attention.

    “Feel free to admire me.” When Blaise realised that Hermione would not be joining him inside, he stepped out to greet her properly. “I charge most people.”

    “Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

    “I seem to remember you getting lost in thought while reading the books, not just looking at them from a distance.” Blaise countered, making Hermione nervous. “Why aren’t you going in? It’s nice in there.”

    She scooted to the left, leaning towards the bakery in retreat. Blaise followed.

    “I do like it in there, and the employees were very nice when I visited. But they have nothing to offer me.” Hermione shrugged. She came to terms with the idea of Blaise tagging along with her during her chores.

    “Nothing to offer you except hundreds of books you haven’t read - and exceptionally good tea.” Blaise held the door to the bakery for her, sniffing deeply at the scent of fresh bread. “I’m confused, _bella_.”

     Hermione waited behind the elderly woman that was buying an odd amount of cupcakes to order. “They are of no use to me, they’re all fictional. What am I going to learn from something that is nothing except a story?”

    The elderly woman ahead of them shifted before Blaise could retort. And if Blaise could have retorted, my oh my, his top would have blew off. By the time Hermione had her loaf, Blaise had left without indication of coming back.

    He did however, catch up to her a block later as she walked back to the flat. Blaise had run with a book in his hand, dashing through the London crowds, just to catch up with her.

    “Tuesdays with Morrie, by Mitch Albom.” Hermione felt her elbow tugged on and before she could reflect on her potential attacker, Blaise spoke. “Read it.”

    The price tag was still stuck on the cover. It was new, with flat pages and practically fresh ink.

    The font mimicked a typewriter and the colours were neutral. If Hermione didn’t know better, the book could have been non-fiction. “What’s it about?”

    “Read it and find out.” Blaise chuckled. “Life lessons aren’t always found in the pages of truth. Read it, and find out what I mean.”

     Blaise placed the book in the crook of Hermione’s armpit as her hands were full from her shopping. Hermione shifted, now anxious to take on his suggestion. She had files to read, reports to memorize, and a brand new textbook on bacterial removal spells for work. Not to mention a hundred year old manuscript she found that studied the moon cycles in comparison to Gillyweed growth. There was no way she had time for a book that was meant for fun. There was no way she could accept the gift. “Hey Blaise?”

    “Yeah, _bella_?”

   “Was it good?”

    “Yeah, _bella._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure I can reeeeaaaallly feel the love.  
> Thoughts, feelings?   
> I have a few ideas as to what ships I want to sail, and I have a few plot bunnies I want to introduce, but I'm totally open to whatever you guys throw at me!!   
> Blaise/Hermione is going to be a boss friendship, where they challenge each other.   
> Marcus/Susan is a fighty/flirty friendship that doesn't know when to quit.   
> And Pansy is trying to figure out all of her shit - she wants to be apart of this new world, but has ties to home, and is now attempting to bring them together (because Hermione and Susan are awesome and supportive).


	6. Bad Time (for a good time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! nothing major in this chapter - just kind of a summary??

       The next day passed with less excitement for the girls. Actually, the next few days passed without much thought of the outside world.

       Hermione was at the Weasleys for night. Pansy was on a date and wasn’t expecting to come back until the morning. So while Susan had been expecting to arrive home to a quiet, _empty_ house, she was quite surprised to find the opposite.

      The front door was unlocked and loud latin music shook through the crevices. The smell of dinner cooking was what interested Susan enough to get over her fear of total lunatics breaking into her house. She hadn’t eaten since lunch and had been surviving off of bad coffee for the rest of her day - any kind of home cooked meal would be nice.

      “Hello?” The music was so loud, and the smell was so strong, that Susan recognizes them to be coming from the balcony. Whoever had broken into their apartment was apparently having a mini party over the cityscape. By habit, Susan raised her wand from within her bun and stepped lightly towards the large windows. “Hello!”

       “Just us, doll.”

       Theo ducked a fraction before Susan’s spell was released wordlessly. “Shite! Absolute shite. Sorry Theo!” Susan pushes past her guest to gasp in horror to see what her spell had done. Her _diffindo_ ripped the sofa in half. “They’re going to kill me!”

        “No need to worry, Bones.” Draco appeared next, wearing an apron, and holding metal tongs in one hand and his wand in the other. “Simple mend.”

          Right, okay, no need to worry about the sofa.

        Now she could properly worry about why Theo and Draco had invited themselves into her home. “Enlighten me, boys, as to why you’re hanging out on my balcony, acting as if you are staring in a cooking show.”

       “Blaise doesn’t like the smell of fish.” Theo laid his hand on the small of her back to escort her outside. “And we wanted fish.”

       “You three don’t even live together though…” Susan watched with interest as the pair had set themselves up once again for their early evening meal. “You each have your own homes. The only ones that lives together are Pucey and Warrington.”

       “Trust me, Sue, it’s best if we just hang out here.” Draco muttered as he took a seat at the small table and began to fill three glasses of wine. “How was work today?”

        Susan starred awkwardly as Theo placed another setting and filled the plate with fish, rice, and roasted peppers. The wine glass was practically topped off. She wanted to question the uncanniness of the whole ordeal, but her stomach rumbled and her mouth watered. The boys were curious as to how her week had been since the photoshoot. “Long. Everytime I’m close to finishing a project, someone has questions about our relationship. We got to know each other on set, you know, people had to stick their big butts in.”

       “So Marcus was at your heels most of that day?” Theo filled in the blank, twirling his fork in one hand and raised his glass in the other. “The guy thinks you’re gorgeous.”

       “He thinks that anything with a set of tits is gorgeous.” Draco barked out in laughter, then caught himself when Theo and Susan both sent daggers towards him. “I’m not saying your tits aren’t gorgeous, I’m just saying, don’t worry about Flint’s advances. I’d be more worried about dear old Theo.”

       “Mate, what the actual fuck.”

       “You catch feelings, not colds.” Draco rambled off with a mouthful of rice. “Pass the hot sauce.”

       Luckily the front door could be swinging open and someone had entered the apartment. Susan couldn’t help but think about who else was trying to break into her home.

       “Sue? Hermione said she left a book for me here!” Blaise scooted around the corner first, giving a small wave before stopping in his tracks at the sight of Draco and Theo who had slid down in their chairs to awkwardly hide. “You guys made fish? Without me! That better not be my nana’s salmon recipe!”

       “He hates the smell of fish, hey?” Susan connected the dots. “ _Best if you just hang out here_? What kind of bullshit are you guys playing?”

       Draco and Theo glanced at each other, but didn’t respond. Blaise, instead, looked upset. “You guys planned something without telling me? Rude. I love being cunning.”

       “Yeah, but you can’t keep your mouth shut.” Draco flicked his hand at Blaise to shoo him in a different direction. “We wanted to swing by to make sure you three are still coming to the press party tomorrow night.”

      “And we wanted to be available for you to ask questions about The Den.” Theo held his side tight after he stumbled on reciting his part of their script. Draco had clearly elbowed him under the table.

      Susan could feel that her mouth was left hanging, but couldn’t do anything about it since the surprise was still coursing through her blood. They were concerned about them. They were worried she had forgotten about the upcoming event. As if she could ever forget about a potential sex party. She hadn’t stopped thinking about it since agreeing.

       “Pansy answered most of our questions. We’re going shopping tomorrow morning for outfits. Is there a dress code?” Susan mused, shifting left so that Blaise could pull up a chair beside her and munch on her meal. White, he answered before grabbing her fork for himself. “What, because we’re virginal and new to the Den?”

       Susan’s scoff made the boys laugh. Theo explained, pushing his plate forward in an effort to share with her since Blaise had hunched over the territory. “No, but that does add up. Since it’s Flint’s big night, he got to choose the theme. Whatever gowns you want for the press party, and white, comfy clothes for the Den.”

      “What you thought you were going to just walk into a dark room with a bunch of people going at it like animals?” Draco questioned the demanding redhead, eyes wide. “Do you really think so little of us?”

      “We’re young, we’re rich, we’re bored.” Blaise wrapped an arm around Susan’s neck, pulling her into his chest, before kissing her hairline. “We’re professionals.”

 

* * *

 

      “White? That’s all they said?” Pansy looked cross as she swept through the boutique’s racks of clothes. Susan shrugged. “I swear to Merlin, if Flint chose to do a Graffiti night again I’m going to kill him.” Pansy flitted through a table of tops, searching for something, _anything_ , that would work for that night. “He would do it just to irritate me. The first Den party I’m attending in ages and he would pull out my least favourite party theme. Socializing. Ugh. Fuck that guy. And fuck this store - there’s nothing here!”

      Hermione turned on her heel at the sound of Pansy raising her voice. “Reel it back in, Parkinson. Don’t be a diva...hold it in for the press event first.” Hermione was holding a long dress in front of herself while looking in the mirror. It was a black tulle chiffon gown with a racerback, tied with a floor-length glittery bow from the neck down the back. “One out of six outfits, down.”

     From then on, Pansy tuned in her sense of style and managed to find matching gowns for herself and Susan at the same boutique. A beautiful asymmetrical gown with a scalloped hem and several daring cutouts for Susan, in black, which contrasted against her frighteningly pale skin. And a black V neck jumpsuit with a glittery choker an split leg details caught her own attention. The three of them would look incredible on the front covers next to Flint and his entourage.

 

* * *

 

     “It’s a lot of skin.” Susan continued to raise concerns about her dress for the evening, trying to not look at herself in the mirror. “My body isn’t right for this.”

     “Your body isn’t right for _this?_ ” Pansy stuttered, her happy stance turning sour with ach hint of fear in Susan’s voice. “You like the dress, right? Tell me what you do like about it.”

      “It’s super stylish and daring. The hem is super cute, and it sits well in length. I like the dress, but I don’t think it’s right for me.” Susan listed off her favourite features, musing as she made eye contact with herself in the mirror.

      “Hey, Sue,” Hermione sat in the corner of the dressing room, quietly watching her friends get changed. “It you like it, wear it. Every body is the right body.”

 

* * *

 

      Through the back entrance, away from the press and the crowd, Verity met the three girls as they apparated. She looked classy in a red strapless gown, and stood out against the white carpet that led around the campus. “You are sure you don’t want to participate in the launch? No doubt I can get you on the list if you have changed your minds. The world wouldn’t mind seeing a bit of their favourite war hero, Witch Weekly writer, and the original Slytherin Princess.”

      Over the week, the three girls had received several invitations from the Beasts contractors to be involved in the event instead of just guests. While the idea tickled their fancy, they ultimately decided to sneak in and support Marcus from afar before the Den party.

     “I heard there will be food?” Pansy interrupted the others before they could muster a response. “We’re starving. Shopped all day, fell asleep while getting ready, and missed dinner.”

      Verity laughed, rolling her eyes as she welcomed them inside with their press pass badges. The extravagant gowns that the girls wore swept under their feet as they past the venue’s hallways into the grand hall. The different doors lead to different press rooms, a screening theatre, and most importantly- the dining hall. As they entered the grand hall, Verity guided them to their reserved table where Marcus was already sat with Adrian and Cassius.

      Pansy had been the only one to attend a real promo event, but Hermione had attended war-related press events. Susan, on the other hand, was not accounted to any sort of event. The hall has been turned from a modern, plain building to a stylish and sleek dark exhibition. The photos from the shoot earlier in the week were blown up into gigantic sizes. Several granite top tables were scattered around the room for their feast, to be served by Veelas. The hallway leading out was marked with signs pointing the way to the different speakers’ areas. Different product placements could be pointed out, but only with a direct study. A large conference stage sat at the front - where many of the Beasts were already seated and chatting.

     “So...it’s a fancy dinner?” Susan pondered aloud. “Do you have to go up there too?” Susan nodded to Marcus and then to the stage. “Are you allowed to be down here?”

     “I’ll get dragged up soon. Warrington knows my schedule better than I do.” Marcus nudged Cassius with a grin. “And he controls my menu choices. Chicken, it’s always chicken.”

     “Just trying to keep you in shape, mate. Can’t have you out of the running for next year’s Beasts if you suddenly decide to go rouge and eat six grilled cheeses in one sitting again.”

     Marcus rolls his eyes and grunts. “It happened once and I apologized and I said it won’t happen again.” He turned discretely to Pansy, Hermione, Susan, and Verity and shook his head lowly. “It will definitely happen again - I’ve got a weakness.”

      Susan pursed her lips and nodded in agreement. She sat with Hermione and Pansy to listen to the ongoing conversations. Terence had joined the table, saddling up next to Verity who looked beyond delighted to see him. Adrian offered to get the first round of drinks and wandered off to the bar area. Warrington and Flint trotted off to the stage as the rest of the Beasts started to make an appearance and the dining hall was growing loud. Susan couldn’t help but gush at how cute Terence and Verity were together.

     The way they linked fingers under the table, how they were deeply interested in each other’s days, and when they gave sweet little glances, it was all too much for Susan. “Merlin, I’ve found a new drug guys!” Susan patted Pansy and Hermione’s shoulders excitedly. “It’s their relationship.”

     Hermione giggled and Pansy smirked, Susan loved love, though she had never experienced it herself. Verity leaned back into Terence so that he could hold her closely. “Thanks, Sue, that was really weird.”

     “She means that in the nicest way possible. Verity doesn’t necessarily like people commenting on our relationship.” Terence kissed the back of Verity’s head, poking his face forward to stare over her shoulder. “We’re not exactly a match made in heaven.”

     Susan could understand that. Even for the little time she had been hanging out with Hermione and Pansy, controversy seemed to sink in. People didn’t like Pansy because of her roots. People didn’t like Hermione because of her choices. And suddenly people didn’t like Susan because of her connections. Before moving into the new flat, people hadn’t even known Susan well enough to not like her.

     “Flint told me you two are a package at the Den?” Hermione spat as Pansy casually changed the subject. Susan could feel herself retreat in fear. At what point was it discussed that they could discuss that night’s later activities. “How does that work exactly?”

     “It’s actually more popular for people in relationships. Adds a spark.” Verity explained, accepting an appetizer from a passing by server.

      “Not that we need it.” Terence cocked an eyebrow, catching onto the series of questions that were bound to rise. “Why do we do it specifically?” Pansy shrugged and reached for the same appetizer as Verity. “You’ve got to admit, the idea of a sex party always seemed fascinating and taboo.”

      “Something we shouldn’t do, but yet we want to try!” Verity pointed to herself, as a prime example. “It’s like skinny dipping.”

     “The concept sounds silly. Jumping into water with no clothes on, surrounded by friends.” Pansy added, clearly ahead of Hermione and Susan with her experience. “The sexual high is what gives you the feeling of a rush.”

    “You’ve just got to strip and jump in to really enjoy it.” Terence waved over the rest of the friends, letting Verity slip from his hold so that they could all sit professional for the conference. They were there to support Marcus anyways.

    “And what if it feels like you can’t swim?” Hermione, ever intrigued, held the same volume even with the table filling up. Shad no worries about speaking with the rest around.

    “That’s why you’ve got the best coaches with you.” Blaise was first make it to the table, squeezing Hermione’s hand as an answer. “It starts off as a regular party. A group of people socializing, drinking, eating, and having fun. We like to do themes because why the hell not. As the evening continues, things heat up. Either with a game or simply people finding spaces for themselves.”

    “Just don’t let the current catch ya, or else you might never be able to leave the Den.” Adrian returned in time with everyone else. “Who knows, in the end, you might find that you have a lot of fun swimming. Maybe even skilled at it. Just have to strip and jump in.”

     Before anyone could say anything else, the lights dimmed for focus on the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out the next chapter!! drama ahead.   
> we're alllll looking forward to the Den party.


	7. Monster In Me (loves the monster in you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double posting in one night?? hell yeah.

     Marcus looked good on the stage. He was seated in a director-style chair, in line with the rest of the Beasts. Well, he looked good, but a little silly. The chair was a tad bit too small for most of the athletes in the conference, and for Marcus especially, as his thighs were squished together against the wood. Not to forget Marcus’ well toned arms that kept slipping off of the rests as he tried to get comfortable.

     Man, the guy was fit.

     The group was able to keep conversation light and humorous while the news reporters riddled them with questions. Susan knew that Witch Weekly was present in the crowd, but made the active decision to not be seen. To be completely honest, Susan was happy she wasn’t given the opportunity to report for the evening. The entire article would have been about how cute Flint’s butt looked in his dress pants.

     “You’re drooling.” Theo whispered across the table to Susan, causing her to snap back into reality. He didn’t seem all that pleased with his friend, but moved onto the next girl. “And you’re yawning.”

     Pansy shrugged. “Sports talk. You hear it once, you hear it a thousand times. I’m more interested in the one-on-one interviews later. And dinner.”

     “The one-on-ones are more important, that’s for sure.” Hermione recalled quietly, of Harry and Ron speaking excitedly about her night. “Talking about charities, struggles, and motives - that’s what I’m here for.”

     Pansy and Susan rolled their eyes in unison, rolling them until they made contact with the background features on stage. The screens had gone from profile pictures of the athletes and teams to the behind the scenes captured at Witch Weekly. The first photo featured an array of players with assistants as they prepped for the group shoot, which had the back of Susan’s head. The slideshow continued, proving to the world that Witch Weekly did a great job promoting the Beasts. Until finally, a picture of Pansy, Hermione, and Susan popped up. All three girls looked like they were arguing with Marcus and Cassius, fingers pointed and eyes narrowed. Hermione couldn't recall what the argument had been about until the next picture slid into perspective. Marcus was questioning them about their closet meeting, until Cassius came to rescue him from their babbling excuses. To ease the tension, Cassius and Marcus wrapped the three girls into a giant bear hug. There, in the picture, was something they had never considered to be fatal. Warrington’s hand laid on Pansy’s butt, and Flint was whispering in Hermione’s ear. Susan looked close to awful, leaning forward enough into the hug that her breasts were basically on display.

    “Oh.”

    “My.”

    “Fuck.”

    Hermione, Pansy, and Susan spoke softly.

    “He’s squeezing my ass.”

    “It looks as if he’s saying naughty things.”

     “My boobs! My boobs! Everyone can see them!”

      Susan squeaked, barely able to get any sort of emotion out. Her own employing company used her body to gain traction.  For the hell of it, Susan twisted to see who was running the magical projection from the balancing above.

      Fucking Brenda.

     “I need to be excused.”

     All of the eyes at the table searched Susan for a sign of stability.

     “Don’t.” Cassius muttered, a fake smile pressed thinly into his lips. “It shows weakness.”

     Susan sniffed back a shaky breath. “I’m allowed to need space, and I’m definitely allowed to need to feel emotion.”

     “You are, absolutely.” Theo nodded in response. “It only makes sense.”

     “Running, however, will cause more drama and then questions.” Blaise expressed his sorrow from a few seats away.

      Draco and Hermione stood up silently and shifted into the dark and crowded room without saying goodbye. No one made a move to stop them.

     “It’s almost done, and then it’s dinner, and then we get to listen to Marcus’ solo meeting. After that, we’re chilling at the Den.” Adrian recounted the schedule for her, leaning sideways to brush his lips against her hairline. Susan froze in a state of panic at the thought of the Den.

     Pansy noted the moment Susan stopped breathing. The beautiful redhead paled even more so and the hairs of her arms rose. “Hey, honey, hey. Stay with us. You’ve got to stay with us.”

     A total body bind had taken over Susan, her eyes wide with fear and brimming with tears.

     Pansy acted before thinking.

     She kissed her best friend until Susan had a new wave of shock. Soft and simple and full of love, Pansy had hoped that all of the fairytales were true.

     “Focus, Bones. Water.” Pansy pushed her own glass to Susan, watching her until she finished the drink. “Are you back with us?”

     “There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Terence whispered. “It’s a safe space, with no record. Consent is key, and an open mind is your power to use as you wish.”

     “Your body will only be seen by who you want to see it. Let’s get that confidence back.” Verity had the final word, placing a tiny peck on Sudan’s mouth to show solidarity. “Besides, you should love your body.”

     “Yeah, you should. Your tits are amazing.” Marcus had silently made his way back to their table - the promo was over and the lights had come back on. Everyone had been so tuned into Susan’s needs that anything happening outside of their table meant nothing.

 

* * *

 

     “Homelessness in the UK has reached a peak, both for the magic community and the muggles. That means over 135,000 families within our country do not had a roof over their head, a bed to call their own, or a place that they can call home. Families, not individuals. Groups of people that demand on each other, and they’re hoping to depend on us.” Pansy leaned forward in her chair to rest her chin in her hands, suddenly very intrigued by the topic at hand. “I’ve spent countless months planning with my team and the representatives of Pride of Portree.”

     Pansy had checked in and out of Marcus’ earlier speaking points - his endorsement deals, chatting about the team, his involvement with Novus Nation. All of it was rather boring and Susan had no interest. Pansy blinked once, twice, three times, before she completely believed she was seeing what was in front of her. Marcus Flint was looking gorgeous in a navy blue suit and purple tie, as he strode along the small platform with projections of his charity behind him. The crowd was separated, with reporters up front and fans that were allowed in closer to the back. Pansy, Hermione, and Susan were given the opportunity to sit in the middle - in front of the fans and behind the actual work happening.

    She didn’t mean to stare, honestly. But Marcus had captured her attention. If Pansy remembered correctly, Marcus didn’t have passion for much, but there he was smiling big enough that his eyes lit up.

    “ _Homeward Chaser_ is now a registered charity for the international market, where we collect donations through children’s charity Quidditch games, but also have sponsorships setup so that for every score I make during this season of Quidditch, a decided sum will be donated. As of now, our biggest supporter is Novus Nation, at 500 Galleons per hooped ball.  For each game I win this season, I myself will donate according to the final score.” Marcus continued with the logistics, which basically made Hermione swoon. Susan, on the other hand, was won over by the prototype pictures of children’s charity games, pre-homed families. Pansy couldn’t blame them...she was finally seeing the Flint affect.

    Dinner had been fairly uneventful. Susan’s breasts being on display wasn’t even the biggest piece of gossip to erupt from the dining hall. A famous quidditch player was caught publicly cheating by his wife as she came crashing in through the window. Dinner had been delicious just as they had been promised though.

    “Where have you been?” Susan asked as Draco appeared in the empty seat next to her.

    Hermione snapped from Flint’s presentation to Draco immediately. “Did it work?”

    “What did you two do exactly?” Pansy was lost, which she hated. The feeling of not being in the loop was dreadful. It was the fear of missing out when she didn’t even know what she was missing out on.

    Draco swept back his blond hair and nodded. Hermione say up and let out a deep sigh. Draco and Hermione had re-appeared halfway through dinner with zippers on their lips. And as the group was ushered into the one-on-one setting, Draco disappeared once again. Hermione had refused to say anything while the rest of the Novis Nation were clueless.

   “Malfoy got Brenda fired from Witch Weekly.” Hermione perked up, stating it as if the entire plan was obvious.

    Malfoy scoffed. “I would usually take all of the glory, but Granger has a lot to do with it. You won’t be seeing her at the office anymore.”

    Susan grimaced, unsure of her emotions again. “Who do you think you are? My mum and da? Going to the headmaster’s office to get my bully kicked out?”

    Hermione and Draco both seemed thrown off by Sudan’s abrasiveness. “No, we thought we were being good friends. Why are you-.”

    “No!” Susan kept her voice steady, hard. “The idea of me running away showed too much weakness, but this was okay! I can see it now, can’t you? _Bothered Bones Had Famous Friends Fire Co-Worker._ It doesn’t shine a brave light on me.”

    Pansy had half a mind to grab the three friends by the ears and drag them out of the conference for a well-deserved time out. Theo popped his head forward from the row behind to interject before she could.

    “They did it because they care about you, and because they’re idiots.” Theo sounded bored. “No offense.”

    “None taken.” Draco waved his hand lightly to brush off the insult.

    “I wasn’t talking to you, Draco.” Theo winked at Hermione with all the charisma he couldn’t muster. It made Hermione snort with laughter.

    Her snort had been so loud that the reporters in front of them swiftly turned around. The ongoing conversation between them and Marcus had been very serious at that moment so Hermione’s laughter was a little outfield.

   Marcus have a twirl of his fingers from the stage to his group of friends in the crowd. “There will be no time better than now to transition, I suppose. My good friend Theodore Nott three together a mini feature of photographs he took tonight as a way to thank the fans and sponsors to make the Beasts a thing. My job, as a chaser, isn’t all hard work, sweat, and confrontation. My job, as a role model, is about finding the fun, beauty, and change in the little things.”

   Theo has clearly edited quickly as snapshots and clips of Marcus getting ready for the big night with Novus Nation rolled. It was silly and pretty, all of the shots Theo captured showed the young men as positive individuals. Draco napping on the couch. Blaise helping Marcus with his hair. Adrian slurping noodles from an instant cup. Terence singing in the shower. Cassius with a clipboard acting as stage manager. Then portrait of half-ready men had their time on screen. Draco sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, with the light just right as the sun set. Blaise straightening his tie in the mirror, a slight frown of concentration. Marcus concentrated on a pile of note cards in his hands as he reviewed his thoughts while on dressed in his slacks and a towel thrown over his shoulders. Adrian stood in front of the open fridge searching for another meal, happiest in just his underpants. Terence coming through a doorway with sopping wet hair from his shower, donning only a towel wrapped around his waist.

    Finally, to their surprise, the screen motioned to moments before the event. Only it started with the three girls meeting Verity outside of the building. The black of Hermione’s gown was accented by the changing of the traffic lights behind them. The red hue of the stop light was her personal sunshine. She had just apparated from thin air, still dizzy, as she focused on flattening the bottom of her dress. Hermione looked stunning and natural and as if her shields were down. Pansy appeared next, just in time to be captured by the green light as the traffic changed. Apparating was less sickening for Pansy with her experience, so she looked focused and stoic in her portrait. Strong and prepared, Pansy was nothing less than a goddess of war.

    By the time Theo caught Susan’s picture, the light was momentarily yellow. She was staring upwards to the sky, mouth slightly ajar as she took in the night. Theo had caught her at a time of innocence and curiosity, a time of excitement and ease.

   Susan looked upon the picture, her eyebrows raising as she realized she wanted to be that portrayal of herself. As the photos transitioned into the white carpet where Novus Nation took stance, Susan gave the smallest smile possible. “Thank you, Theo. You’re really talented.”

   “Depends on my muse.”

   Pansy could have swore she heard Sudan’s heart skip a beat.

 

* * *

 

    Hermione didn’t know why she pictured a dungeon when thinking about the Den, but she was glad she was wrong. It was easy to imagine what it looked like when it wasn’t in session - hardwood flooring, marble pillars, and sterling silver decor. The entire building had been updated from the old Slytherin style but still held onto its heritage. The curtains were drawn for the party, large black ones that’s twisted with silver lining. The foyer was themed to be heavenly, white with clouds and staff dressed as angels. Giant harps played entrancing music from the ceiling and white wine was the drink of choice. The main room, where Pansy explained they hung out mostly, was blocked off by a thick grey gate that was more intriguing than threatening for Hermione.

   The three girls had gone home first to get changed and brought along Verity. Of course they had gotten distracted and ended up arriving later than planned, and with the endings of ice cream cones.

   Verity was quick to rush off once Draco, Blaise, and Theo arrived to welcome them. Looking for Terence, no doubt.

   Though the boys were only a few steps away, Hermione used the second of peace to glance at her friends to her side. Pansy stood in the middle, her chin up and a sparkle in her eye. For the time spent worrying about being back to where it all began, Pansy seemed quite at home in her black and white shorts and white long sleeved lace top. Susan towered over their little friend, in a white t-shirt dress. She was much more casual than Pansy, especially in a black belt stationed around the small of her waist. Hermione looked down at herself, also wearing a dress, but with buttons from the bottom to the top. They were black with intricate designs of flowers.

    Comparably, their partners for the evening were dress less angelic. Though they still wore white tops, their outfits reflected their independent style.

    They arrived empty handed aside from their glasses of white wine, and Draco held an odd looking machine.

    “Oh. I forgot about that.” Pansy bit her lip in hesitation. “Will mine still work even though it hasn’t been active?”

    Draco nodded and proceeded to scan a bright light over Pansy’s forearm. As he reached her wrist, a small ding clapped. “Good.”

    Draco handed his glass to Pansy to hold so that he could get his wand out of his back pocket. He then reached for Hermione’s arm with no explanation. “Excuse me! I don’t think so! What are you doing?”

    “Safety precaution. Both for you and the club.” Draco huffed. “Birth control, STI protection, and also an attendance.”

    “After it’s been implemented and scanned, you’re safe from any accidents. It only works in the Den and is inactivated by scanning it backwards. It also transmits a list of attendees for our records. No scan means no entry.” Blaise was almost proud of their idea, indicating that they had brainstormed it themselves. “We want to put you in the system.”

    “Can it be removed in the long term? What if I want it out of me?” Susan eyed the device and wand in Draco’s hand, her skin turning a shade of red.

    “If retired from the club, or kicked out, they cut off your arm.” Pansy joked, which Susan missed by a long shot as her skin swapped to ghost white. “It’s a potion that you drink for a week to get it out of your body. No harm.”

    Hermione had to say she was impressed by their due diligence. Clearly they had worked hard on the process and their action plan was airtight. There was no room for accidents in the Den. Hermione stuck her arm out to Draco for him to begin the charm. “There’s a few people here already. How many guests do you expect tonight?”

    “Most have already entered and are touring the rooms.” Theo answered for the group, sipping his wine. “36 in total, including us and you. We expected a maximum of 40. This isn’t a rager by any means. The rager is on next week.”

     Susan squinted. “Your lives sound exhausting. I don’t believe that you party every week.”

     “It’s just a regular ol’ party next Friday night. Six days away is the opening game of the season. The Weasleys, specifically the girl one, has opened their family home to rookie first stringers of the league. She and Marcus happen to fit that category.” Blaise looked ready to head in as the last of the foyer guests walked through the gate into the party. “She was very generous about the whole situation. Said that she believed in second chances and welcomed Marcus in, and said he could invite whoever he wanted to.”

    “Surely she’s told you about it?” Draco peeked up at Hermione as the machine beeped. He moved onto Susan with a smirk. Hermione scrunched her nose in response. “Will you be joining us then as well?”

    “I work afternoons that weekend. So I can attend, but my partying will be limited.” Hermione answered.

    “I’ll probably be there, unless something else turns up.” Pansy lied, knowing fully well her social life revolves around these idiots she called friends.

    Susan remained quiet until her own scan beeped. “We’ll see how I feel. There’s a good chance this will be a long week.” Susan watched as the three men drank the rest of their wine. “So, what is the theme tonight?”

    “Can’t you tell, sweet angel? It’s the Den’s Seven Deadly Sins.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love love! the next chapter will be posted v. soon


	8. Simply The Best (better than the rest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- there is a time flash-forward in this chapter (so don't get too confused!)

  **SATURDAY NIGHT**

     “Each room is designated to a sin, with our centre lounge acting as a hell of sorts.” Theo explained, putting their empty glasses on a passing server’s tray. “Are you familiar?”

     “Lust, greed, wrath, pride, envy, gluttony, and sloth.” Hermione rattled off with certainty. “My grand-parents on my mom’s side were very religious. We never told them about my abilities.”

     Each room featured a different drink that represented the sin. Each room featured decorations that represented the sin. Each room featured a so-called game that represented the sin.

     “Game?” Susan tilted her head, watching as the three boys and Pansy walked confidently through the gate as if it were the brick wall at King’s Cross.

     “Strip poker with greed, food with blindfolds for gluttony, confession box for lust. You get the idea.” Draco turned back to make sure Hermione and Susan made it through the barrier alright. “It’s recommended that guests visit each room, but if you really want you can just stay in hell here.”

     Hell sure didn’t seem all that bad. From the overly white lobby to the green and silver centre lounge, Hermione could feel her eyes adjust to the change. She could picture it sans decorations and people, and it held the same atmosphere as a common room. Comfy couches, large tv screen, beautiful hardwood with a few rugs. The room had been transformed into a hell however, featuring cages in the corners for people to dance, darkened lighting, and the temperature cranked. In the dark, Hermione could make out a few bodies relaxing but most of the party must have been moving around already. Servers were walking by to take additional orders and were dressed as classic devils.

    The boys looked rather proud of themselves.

   “The music is thread through the Den. It feeds off how the party is feeling. Slowed down, up beat, completely chill.” Blaise pointed out as the song shifted from a slow beat to a faster tempo while they watched a couple by the fireplace scurry off to a private room down the hall. “That was Adrian’s idea.”

    “Personalized tunes based on heart rate.” Hermione mused out loud, impressed. Susan was still quiet as she stared wide eyed at her surroundings. Pansy had made herself at home though as she kicked off her heels when a House Elf brought out a pair of slippers that must have belonged to her. Another House Elf carried out a sparkly drink for her. Pansy had the Den at her bend. “Well, I want to see the rest of the rooms. To see the party set up.”

    “And to try the games.” Pansy agreed happily, sipping the drink which now changed colour.

     Susan, who was a self-proclaimed sex-lover, could feel her knees shaking. “Can we start with an easy room?”

    Blaise, Theo, and Draco passed a look between themselves. “Easy is...hard to determine. You won’t be pressured, or hurt, or...how about we start in pride? It’s praise based and is only a collection game.”

    Susan mustered up a smile and motioned that she would follow. Pride. She could do that!

    Hermione was guided down a hallway until they reached an ordinary doorway. It propped open to a bathroom. Not any kind of bathroom however, as the open walls were covered in ceiling to floor mirrors. Suddenly there was dozens of Hermiones looking back at herself. The room was well lit with fashion lights and had a crowd of people.

    A server stood at the doorway with a tray. The Pride of Slytherin, the drinks were called. “Mostly rum and champagne,” Draco noted.

   Pansy downed the rest of her current drink to pick up a flute of The Pride of Slytherin. Hermione and Susan followed suit, along with the boys.

   “It was Pride that changed angels into devils; it is humility that makes men as angels.”

    A voice from the behind them caught all six off guard. Terence had appeared with Verity from their private rendezvous. They both looked slightly disheveled. Verity muttered the word Sloth and gave a thumbs up.

    “St. Augustine.” Hermione piped up, remembering the quote. “Pride is the excessive belief in one’s own abilities, interfering with the individual's recognition of the grace of God.” No one truly needed the definition, but it cut the growing quietness. “The sin from which all others arise.”

    “Also known as vanity.” Terence urged the group into the room, pushing ahead with a light tap. “The mirrors are double sided. Partner up or take the risk of a surprise, and stand on either side. The more positive things you say about yourself, the more your partner can feel pleasure. Magic truly is wonderful.”

    “Not loving yourself means that your partner gets no love.” Variety batted her eyes at Higgs, linking her fingers through his so that they could find an open mirror. “Did I ever tell you how sexy I think you are?”

    “Yes dear, but I knew that already.” Terence joked, scooting to the other side of the mirror. The pair left the six to make their own moves. “If the light is turned on, it means the mirror is occupied. Blinking means that there is already a person on the other side. And if the light is off, no one has stepped up yet.”

    Blaise rolled out his neck and saluted his friends as he chased a blinking light. Whoever Blaise was about to surprise was going to have a _great_ time. The only thing Blaise loved more than himself is _loving_ himself.

    “I’ll give it a go.” Hermione wouldn’t back down from this little game. Pride was apart of her Gryffindor blood. “It might take some practise, but I should be able to get there.”

    “I’ll join you,” Theo threw his arm over Hermione’s shoulder. “It’s your first game, so I want it to go well. And, it means I get you to bring you to orgasm without even touching you. I’m proud about that.”

     Hermione and Theo lunged toward a dark mirror on the far end of the room, the slapping of her sandals against the marble flooring. Behind her she saw Draco, Pansy, and Susan chatting. They would be fine. They would figure it out.

     “Hey Granger,” Theo was a proud man, grabbing Hermione’s attention before disappearing to the otherside of the mirror. He stepped close to press his body against hers, his hand tangling into her hair automatically as he grabbed her neck to pull her to meet halfway. Theo smashed his lips against hers - the first kiss Hermione had had in a long time. There’s were sparks, sure, but there were a dangerous amount of magic in the air that contributed. Theo didn’t let Hermione settle into the kiss and instead pulled away too soon. He knew exactly what he was doing, “Ready for a good time?”

    “Bring it on Nott.”

       

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

      Upon stepping in front of the mirror, the world blurred around her. Honestly, she thanked Merlin that she wasn’t about to be put on display during such an intimate moment. The air thinned around her as she settled, the feeling of someone holding her waist reminding her that she wasn’t alone.

     The mirror became transparent, revealing Theo standing in the alternate universe.

     Damn attractive, with his tousled brown hair and attentive green eyes. Theo was the least preppy dressed Novus Nation member. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans with his white dress-shirt unbuttoned to the top of his chest, with the hint of muscle exposed. He was comparably tanned and fit, though it was a mystery how as Theo had been stuck in the library just as much as Hermione.

    “How do we start?”

     “Well, it can be as simple or as intricate as we want it to be. For instance, I can say that I like how intelligent I am. I worked hard to be in the top of our class and it has paid off. I was accepted to mastery based off of my intelligence and not my status - not many of my peers can say that.”

     With each ego-boosting word that Theo uttered, Hermione could feel the imaginary hands move across her body. They swept slowly and carefully over her torso, physically under her dress to breeze freely on her skin.

     “I’m not perfect, but I know damn well how good my arms are. I used to joke about how lifting textbooks gave me the same biceps that Blaise and Draco got from quidditch. Truthfully, I didn’t even sweat for them. I was born with this physique.”

      The feeling of someone breathing on Hermione’s neck manifested behind her. A hand brushed her hair away so that little kisses could be placed delicately on the base of her shoulders.

      “Shit, Theo.” Hermione wanted to roll out the tenseness in her body, conflicted by the magic scoring through her bloodstream. “I want to try but I….” The kissing pauses on her shoulder and moved to nibble on her earlobe. “Shit, I can’t think of anything.”

      The magical barrier that blurred the outside world dogged even more so and shifted as someone joined Theo on his side. Draco has crashed their private party.

      “Tell him about your smile.” Draco relies for her, recruiting a little handshake from Theo as he boys kept their space. “It’s crooked, and contagious, and dangerously beautiful.”

        Hermione couldn’t think straight, listening to Draco’s sweet words. No one had ever described her smile before.

       “Did you know that your smile lights up your eyes? When you smile, it lights up a room and it lights up even my darkest days.” Draco continued calmly. “I wish I were the reason you smiled.”

       Theo shifted from foot to foot, eager with the knowledge of what was about to happen. “Tell me how much you like your smile, Mione.”

        “My...I’m….I have a perfect smile. It’s a weapon and a cure.” Hermione reached out into the void and suddenly believed Draco. Her smile was dangerously beautiful.

        A moan was elicited from Theo, followed by a visible shudder as he leaned forward on the mirror for support. “Fuck.”

       “Fuck is right, mate, she did that with one thought. You’re in trouble if Hermione finally starts to see herself how we see her.” Draco patted Theo’s back to help support him. She didn’t think she had heard a more sensual noise before now.

        “You have to believe in what you’re saying about yourself for it to be super effective. Truth is I’m not as certain in myself as I’d like to make you think, so what you got was about half of what you just gave me.” Theo explained, his brow damp with sweat.

         “Hey!” Someone was knocking on Hermione’s barrier, muffled with concern. “I need help! Adrian is falling in love with a bowl of weird water!”

        Susan was getting agitated in the real world. The three friends inside the mirror immediately exited to see what the commotion was about. To Hermione, the commotion didn’t seem like much - Adrian was probably the proudest out of all of them. Him staring at his own reflection from a bowl of water that sparkles pink really didn’t phase her much.

      “I’ve tried everything to get his attention. He’s in a trance.” Susan flagged her hand between Adrian and his reflection, but the young man didn’t budge. “Is he stuck?”

      “Not a trance, just a daydream.” Draco grumbled, brought down by the situation. “He’s only hearing and seeing exactly what he wants to hear and see.”

      “Did you touch him to get his attention?” Theo asked, going forward to grab Adrian’s shoulder and give it a light shake. Adrian, once again, didn’t budge. Theo hummed. “Weird. That should work.”

       “If he’s only hearing and seeing what he wants, he’s probably only feeling what he wants.” Hermione processed the charm’s magic quietly. “To get him out, you’ve got to make reality better than his dream. My guess is it’s a Weasley product modification, right?”

       Theo and Draco nodded to confirm her guess. Susan’s scrunched her nose, not happy with anything going on. “Better than a daydream? He could literally be imaging anything right now - we can’t top that.”

     “We don’t mess around with dark magic, but we mess around with old magic. If something had gone haywire with the charm, he could get stuck there depending on how long he has his fantasy last.” Draco practically shrugged with a lack of interest. “We have to do something.”

      The Pride room had emptied at this point. All that were left were Hermione, Susan, Draco, Theo and poor Adrian. Blaise and Pansy finally popped out from wherever they had been - like they sensed trouble.

     “He likes girl on girl action.” Blaise mentioned as he walked towards the problem. “Third year was scarring.”

    The room was suddenly charged.

     “He likes being in the middle of girl on girl action, specifically.” Blaise continued with a smirk.

      Of course he does.

     “I say we let him stay here for the rest of the party and afterwards we’ll come back and deal with it. He’s not suffering by any means and-.”

      Pansy was quick to act, rolling her eyes as Hermione used logic. She pushed Hermione against the bowl’s basin, causing ripples in the water and for Hermione to reach behind herself for balance. It happened so quickly, so aggressively, that Pansy had already taken the lead in the kiss. And Hermione just couldn’t have that, now could she?

      If either girl had looked around, they would have noted a few different things happening. Draco, Blaise, and Theo had dropped their jaws in awe. Adrian’s heartbeat went back to a regular beat as he started to pull out of his daydream. And Susan became almost jealous. Having her two friends hang out without her was unacceptable. So the transition between Hermione and Pansy battling for dominance grew into a slower pace as Susan linked her pinkies with theirs, to slink in and pepper little kisses along their jawlines.

      Draco, Blaise, and Theo had their jaws snap shut. Adrian came to as the three girls shifted from leaning against the basin to pressing against him. The pressure of Susan ass grinding against him was the final straw. Not even in his wildest daydreams did he imagine Susan Bones to be the one to...well, to be the anything.

    “What the bloody hell did I miss?”

     Marcus Flint has finally arrived to the party. Late because of prearrangements for the team. Late, which he never would be again if the parties were going to look like this.

    “Oh Adrian, you’ve snapped out of it.” Susan patted the shoulders of Hermione and Pansy to cue them to cool it. Susan had the audacity to place her cupped hand against his cheek and smile sweetly, as if she hadn’t just given him the sight of his next fifty daydreams. “Good. We were worried about you.”

     “Worried! Worried? Were you worried about me too?” Marcus was exasperated, wheezing and flailing his hands about in a matter of distress.

     “What do we have to do so that you girls do that again?” Blaise grinned, simply glad to be apart of the magical moment. “Absolutely stunning pieces of art.”

       “I could go for food.” Pansy eyes both Hermione and Susan, making the call for them. Not to say they would do it again, but if she was able to get some munchies and another drink by making the boys think it was on the table, then hell yeah, let them believe whatever they needed to.

      “Off to gluttony we go.” Draco breathed heavily to catch his tongue before he lost control. “Hope you like whipped cream.”

 

**MONDAY MORNING [forward]**

     Susan grew more and more determined as she walked to work. She had practised all morning the mirror - she knew exactly what she wanted to say. So, now all she had to do was say it!

     Ascending the stairs to the magazine’s floor, Susan gritted her teeth. The conversation would be less than a minute. It would take her another few minutes to collect her things. The entire ordeal should be over in an hour at maximum.

    First, arrive to the building. Second, go to Madame Orval’s office. Third, wait until Madame Orval has an appointment available. Fourth, look Madame Orval dead in the eyes and say -

    “Good morning, Ms. Bones. How fortunate to bump into you here. I wanted to inform you that Brenda Bosteick has been fired and now…”

     Susan couldn’t hear a word Madame Orval was saying. Her entire plan was out of whack. She wasn’t supposed to meet Madame Orval in the staircase. No one even takes the staircase at Witch Weekly! Why the hell would Madame Orval ever take the stairs when her office...Susan took a deep breath. “I quit.”

     Madame Orval has a cold wind escape her, making her body go rigid. “Dear, did you not just hear me? There’s no need, we fired Brenda.”

     “I quit.”

     Merlin, she sounded pathetic.

     Mirror-Susan has gone full fiery as she gave Madame Orval a piece of her mind. But now Real-Susan could barely manage two words.

     “I won’t allow it.” Madame Orval hushed.

     Susan eyes her suspiciously. She couldn’t do that, right? “It’s not because of Brenda.” Susan paused. “It’s not _just_ because of Brenda. I’m not happy here, Madame Orval. I don’t belong in at a desk. I can’t read about others’ adventures and not have my own.”

     Madame Orval rested in appearance, her face relaxing into a calm smile. “You can tell. You don’t really hide your distaste. Susan, you must believe me when I say that you’re a good write and a creative young woman.” Susan nodded in agreement. She believed her. “Witch Weekly May not be the match for you, but I want to act as a reference for your future endeavours and to give you a branch call. I have contacts at other newspapers and magazines, and I believe we can find you a better match.”

     Susan knew that that was a reason Madame Orval was in charge. They exchanged information and Madame Orval wished Susan luck. Her ex-boss continued to walk down the stairs and Susan walked in a thoughtful state up to the office.

    “Hey, Madame Orval.” Susan looked down the staircase to spot the wise woman. Madame Orval looked up to meet her. “Would you have fired Brenda if my friends hadn’t told you to?”

    “For the Beasts incident regarding you? No. For the cases of embezzlement and forgery against her?” Madame Orval made no noise other than a single chuckle. “Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for Susan's future career but would love to hear suggestions! Whether she go into business with one of the guys or starts her own, or wants to go back to school, or write for a different magazine...lots of options! Her new job won't be introduced until a few chapters (because I plan on stretching out this party for a bit)


	9. Electricity (can't compare to what I feel when I'm with you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo friend-o, welcome back.

    **SATURDAY NIGHT**

    “So, I recognize that your hosting duties have clearly been upped, but what do you usually do during your own parties - when not showing around the new kids?” Hermione noted casually as they walked from room to room, to take in the incredible setup.

     “Participate, I’m guessing.” Susan added to Hermione’s thought, still enjoying the popsicle she had snatched from the gluttony room which had been transformed from the kitchen. Pansy, Hermione, and Susan were less interested in having the food eaten off them and more dedicated to actually grabbing snacks to go. Sloth was next in the parade and even the boys expressed how boring the room was, so they moved on. It was in the goddamn guest bedroom, it couldn’t be that exciting. Now rounding another door, the dining room was rearranged into several gambling tables. Some were manned by servers while others were left open for groups. Skimming down the walls was a rainfall of money from across the world and the floor glittered gold against black. Immediately glasses of clear liquid with gold flakes in it were handed to them, and Susan lead the way to taste the drink. Cinnamon, and the gold flakes went down smooth. “Greed?”

      “Is that real money?”

        Hermione felt her mouth go dry with temptation. She didn’t exactly grow up struggling, but she wasn’t dumb - a little extra change would make all the difference.

        “Strip poker isn’t worth much unless it involves actual Galleons.” Blaise cracked his knuckles, eager to get started. “It’s a borrowed Muggle game.”

       “You know how to play?” Theo eyed an open table with six seats and ushered them to follow.

        Pansy had learned alongside her Slytherin counterparts.

        Hermione’s mom had taught her many card games, including poker.

        Susan was anxious to try - never having played more than Crazy 8s growing up. “Give me the rundown.”

       “Every loss means you have to take off a piece of clothing. Worst hand has to throw in an article.” Draco riddled through the instructions, suspicious as Susan sat down with a giant smile. “Are you sure you don’t want to play a practice round first?”

        “If you’re so worried about seeing me naked, I can go find some other people to play with.” Susan dared Draco to join her. She sat in between Hermione and Pansy, finishing her drink and swirling her finger for another.

        Needless to say, Draco sat down.

        “Aces are high and jokers are wild.” Draco narrowed his eyes, shuffling the deck professionally. “Hope you’re wearing cute panties, Bones.”

 

* * *

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

     Hermione immediately regretted her outfit choice after the first hand was dealt. Surely Susan was feeling the same way. Both girls were in dresses, with not much more. The boys all had several layers and even Pansy had a few pieces to play with.

      Soon, after a few rounds, Hermione was shoeless and bared in her undergarments. If she wasn’t so mad about losing, she would have been embarrassed by her nakedness. Susan surprised the group with her one piece under her dress, one more bad hand and she would be completely exposed. And Susan didn’t break a sweat.

    Pansy was still in her bra and shorts. The boys were a mix of looks, with Draco being almost fully dress and Theo stuck with one sock and his boxers.

    “You can call the game now, Sue, all you have to do is fulfill a quest. Usually we would say you’d have to call in, but money between friends is a dangerous thing.” Draco shuffled the cards again, smirking quite evidently. “We understand if you need to do what you need to do.”

     “A quest?” Susan pursed her lips, her words sour on them. “I’ll take my chances. Deal out.”

     Pansy snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes. Why was she like this?

     Theo was the first to accept a quest, refusing to lose his boxers. Since Pansy won the round she asked him to stay to not wear pants the rest of the party. Easy.

     Hermione was next to accept a quest, from Blaise. He requested that in the next room, they would be partnered. Hermione nodded once and got changed again.

    Surprisingly Blaise was out afterwards, having to accept a quest from Pansy. He would be paying for brunch the next morning. No problem.

     Shockingly, Pansy was out next. Instead of a quest, she lost with a smile. With her breasts already uncovered, Pansy asked Hermione to help her balance as she stood in the stool. Right in front of Draco and Susan, she dipped in her naked glory and peeled off her panties. While the other three were demanded to have eyes closed, Pansy showed off her perfectly sculpted body and perfectly paired crotch and ass. She got changed before anyone else could open their eyes.

      “It’s nothing they haven’t seen before.” Pansy shrugged with her lips linked upwards in a smile. “Just you two left.”

     “I’m impressed.” Draco truly was, staring at the young woman across from him that he never would have expected to be his friend one day. “Hufflepuffs aren’t known for lying.”

     “Excuse you.” Susan scoffed, her eyebrow cocking with a frown.

     “Bluffing, my dear, is not what the Sorting Hat used to sing about.” Draco drawled on. He wasn’t mad at her lies, instead still impressed. “How long have you been playing?”

     “For fun or for profit?” Susan questioned back, revealing her truth. “Bluffing is all apart of the game. I was six when I learned how to play. I was ten when I earned my first big win. I was sixteen when I paid off my Hogwarts debts through my games.”

      “Should I just accept a quest now or do I risk to see how this ends?” Draco could feel the confused tension from the rest of their friends as they leaned in for more moments of wordplay.

     “Depends how much you are willing to lose.” Susan took the desk from his hand and did her own shuffle with a flair of sparks for show. Pansy started to laugh at the development. “Pansy says your well hung. I wouldn’t mind knowing if she’s bluffing. And you’d be the first here to see the glory of my tits, which you all speak so much about.”

     “Deal them.”

 

* * *

  **SATURDAY NIGHT**

      Hermione watched in silent awe as Susan reattached her belt to her dress. She had lost. Draco had seen all of her and didn’t make a peep during the process to give no indication to everyone else who’s eyes were closed. It wasn’t fair.

      “Bluffs like her life depends on it, but still fairness and loyalty guide her.” Draco mused happily, barely containing his shit-eating grin.

     Susan held a straight face, not showing whatever emotions she was feeling. She declined to speak about the event and motioned for Hermione to lead the way to the next room.

      “They’re diluted love potions - we’re entering lust.” Theo warned the girls as they accepted the drinks that were passed to them. Susan handed the drink directly back to the server and asked for water water instead. “Not enough to poison, but enough to lower tolerance.”

      Pansy still sipped the dull pink concoction but Hermione thought better and also handed back the drink. Getting drunk was one thing, getting in trouble was another.    

      “That’s a confession box, like from the Catholic Church.” Hermione watched as people threaded in and out of the curtained box. “What kind of game is it?”

      “A confession box, that’s it. You reveal your deepest sexual fantasy and put it into the universe.” Theo stayed with the three girls while Blaise and Draco drifted through the crowd to mingle. “I can guarantee your fantasy will come true.”

     Obviously it was a delayed piece of magic, more so related to fate bending, or else Hermione estimated that many more people would be performing sinful acts out in the open.

     Susan mumbles a goodbye, heading towards the Den for a break. She was tired and didn’t feel like participating. As Susan exited, Hermione was surprised to see Roger Davies enter with Gemma Farley. A couple that she never thought would exist. Pansy caught her eye and swept away to find out more. Hermione was left alone with Blaise.

    “Come on, let’s give it a go.” Hermione nudged him playfully. Her quest had to be fulfilled, regardless of how she felt about the room. He reached to link his arm with hers and guided the way to the confession box.

     “Got a fantasy in mind?”

     “Something like that.”

 

* * *

  **SATURDAY NIGHT**

      Pansy rushes to follow Gemma and Roger through the spaced out guests. They were circling the room - saying their greetings - and went on to the next room.

     Envy.

     How fitting.

     “What brought you two into this neck of the woods?” She did her damn best to sound natural. But how natural was it for Pansy Parkinson to corner Roger Davies and Gemma Farley in a room filled with more doors.

     “Ah, hello Pansy.” Gemma was first to connect with the conversation, a shade of red crossing her cheeks. “My family was one of the original Den members, so I’ve been on the list since I was born.”

     “And our Ravenclaw friend here?” Pansy tilted her chin towards the dashingly handsome young man. He hadn’t changed since Hogwarts. “I don’t remember seeing you here before.”

      “He’s my guest.” Gemma crossed quickly, while Roger took it upon himself to use the word ‘date’ as a correction.

      “Interesting.” Pansy sang lightly, stepping away from the pair to give them room to breath. “Have you ever consider that-.”

      “Pans, come join us.”

       Her heart was rigged by the sweet voice a few feet away - Verity. She and Terence were standing together, each with a hand against one of the many doors.

      “We need three to play!” Terence, if it were possible, looked even better than usual. Pansy’s school girl crush bubbles up and proceeded to drag her to the open space between the couple. She knew what game she had just entered, and she knew the rules. “Envy calls for an extra player.”

       Her hand rested and the door’s lock clicked open.

 

* * *

  **SATURDAY NIGHT**

      “Hey lil’ miss,” Adrian appeared as soon as Susan settled on an old reclining rocker that had enough cushions that Susan could have called it her nest. “I never said thanks for getting my ass out of Pride.”

     Susan smiled with thin lips, narrowing her eyebrows together as Adrian leaned against the chair and wrapped his arm around the back near her neck. She had come here for a moment of peace. And now Adrian Pucey, the opposite of peace, was trying to steal her chair. “It was no problem.”

    “What are you up to now? The party has kind of moved in that….direction.” Adrian motioned his hands in a circle, to point at all the other rooms. He was right - Susan was the only guest in the Den now. But that was the whole reason she had settled there.

    “Just needed a moment to myself. Hermione is fooling around with Blaise and I’m sure Pansy has found something fun to do.” Susan decided to accept the fact that Adrian was getting ready to join her. He pulled a quilt from another couch and motioned for her to scooch. It was a one-person rocking chair and if Adrian thought she was about to share, he was out of his mind.

    Apparently he didn’t need her to cooperate to sit with her. He lifted her from the chair and moved her. With a smug look, he sat himself down where she had been previously. Popping the leg rest out, Adrian made himself comfortable and finally patted on his lap for Susan to join him. He even held open the quilt, waiting for her, before covering himself with the warmth.

    “What time is it?” Susan asked, reluctantly climbing into the chair with him. To be perfectly honest, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up and catch a quick nap.

    Adrian was clearly amused, smirking into the back of Susan’s shoulder as she shimmied into place. “Just after 2. You’ve had a busy day.”

    “Busy week.” Susan corrected him, and then paused. “And next week is even busier. I’ve got to quit Witch Weekly.”

    The bricks above the fireplace transfigured into a large screen with one twist of Adrian’s fingers, soon showing the first season of Survivor as background noise rather than the eerie music from the party. He pursed his lips in agreement, Susan quitting her job was an emotionally fueled move, but a good one.

    The pair fell into silence as they watched the TV show. The lights dimmed, hot chocolate was brought over, and Susan was snug in Adrian’s arms under the warm quilt.

    “What’s going to happen next?” Susan’s whisper was low enough that if her mouth hadn’t been pressed against his chest, he wouldn’t have heard it. She was practically asleep, almost dreaming, and yet anxiety still flowed through her blood. “Are we still going to be friends after the party is over?”

     Adrian could picture the evening in snippets. From being there to hearing about it, the Den brought out a different side to the group. It wasn’t bad by any means, but it was different. If the boys had any say in the matter, it would be different.

    “Probably not.”

 

* * *

  **SUNDAY (EARLY) MORNING**

      It’s 5am by the time Hermione decides the party was ending. Sure, guests were still milling about, but Blaise had said that if they were officially cut off, the parties would last for days.

     “They’re already asleep.” Draco caught her off guard. He was still wearing his dark pants and white shirt, but his tie was loosened and his hair looked positively askew. “You weren’t thinking of waking them, were you?”

       She could see Susan sleeping in Adrian’s arm in the rocking chair, and she knew that Pansy had slumped off to her private quarters an hour or so ago with Theodore who promised to tuck her in.

     “I suppose not.” Hermione sniffed. “Do you have a Floo connection?”

      Obviously, but Draco suggested she stayed to sleep for a bit. She was exhausted and one slip of the tongue could have her flying to Merlin knows where. Hermione agreed, because he’s right, and asks if the spare room was emptied.

    “Still being used as far as I know. You can have my quarters. I’ll take Adrian’s room since he won’t be moving anytime soon.” Draco suggests, placing his hand on the small of her back. It was now where he decided to make small talk. “So you and Blaise spent the rest of the night together.”

     “Yup.” Hermione popped her lips, immediately picking up on his distaste. “We had fun.”

      “I’ve heard good things about him.” Draco was pumping up his best friend to the girl he was interested in. Always the gentleman.

       Hermione barked out a laugh, stopping him in the hallway by lacing her hand up to his neck. “In the lust room, Blaise and I both put in confessions. His was that he wanted someone to massage his feet while he read. Mine was that I wanted another orgasm like the one you gave me before.” Hermione was naturally brave, and a little brash. And he loved it. “His came true, mine hasn’t.”

      But of course, Draco would find the statistics within her words to rip it down. “Theo gave you an orgasm, and if I remember correctly, you did an even better job.”

     “Draco, did you mean what you said about my smile?” Hermione was poking the snake, with a big ol’ stick and wide, innocent eyes. “Be honest, please, for once.”

     It was like Draco never felt the need to lie again.

     “Every single word.”

 

* * *

 

**MONDAY AFTERNOON**

      “I’m not...I’m not asking you to…”

       Steam practically spewed from her ears.

       Pansy was so mad that she couldn’t think straight. She was so mad that wanted to do nothing more than to lose control for a moment. He just looked back at her, dumbfounded.

        _Just because we fucked doesn’t mean I want to be with you._

Pansy fucking knew that. But Terence didn’t have to be so fucking rude about it.

       Still no words could come to Pansy’s mind.

       Her wand was clenched between her fist. The nimble wood would crack under her strength if she wasn’t careful. They were all the same. They all thought she was weak, wasn’t able to run with the boys. Hadn’t the years of torture proved to them that she could? A spark flew from her wand as a piece of her anger escaped.

        “Hermione and Susan, they don’t know, do they? I mean, truly.” Terence was just being Terence. Too honest, too smart, and too thick for his own good. “You won’t let them back.”

         “I don’t control my friends.” Pansy seethed, her cheeks hollowing.

         “Anymore. Those girls in Slytherin weren’t your friends, Pans, they were your minions.” Terence egged her on, his eyebrows raising with each realization.

         “And what? Like you were?” Pansy snapped, her tongue farting out to wet her lips. Terence nodded. “The moment I hit puberty, the only thing I was worth to you guys was a distraction. Don’t give me the age bullshit and don’t give me the ability bullshit. You know both of those arguments are filled with holes.”

         “I’m not saying that.” Terence wasn’t an idiot, he could see the sparks now flying freely from her wand. Pansy had always been an emotional conduit. “All I’m saying is that you get attached, you take control, and then you fall. It’s a pattern. It’s happening to Hermione and Susan right now, and I was worried it would happen to me after last night.”

         Pansy knew the pattern to be true.

         “You don’t always need to be in control.” Terence pursed his lips, intrigued by her silence. “You aren’t the only one either. Hermione demands control in all situations and Susan has always wanted it, but never had it.” He looked out the window to see Verity walking up the street. “They’re going to be good for you. I’m not.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some love.   
> Also, the next chapter will have actual smut - between Hermione and Draco! Stay tuned. :)


	10. Tonight You’re Perfect (I wanna fall in love)

 

SUNDAY

     “I didn’t hate it.”

     Hermione and Susan eventually joined Pansy in her quarters, curled up in her lavish silk sheets. Deep blues mixed with the dark wooden features have the over impression of being hidden. The old Pansy that used to frequent the room as an escape loved it, but now, even with friends by her side, the room mocked her need for sunshine and held no personal touches other than the prized paintings that hung on the walls.

     Susan was the first to join Pansy, bringing water and coffee. The two had fallen back to sleep until Hermione slinked and closed the door begins her. She brought a fruit platter and juices. The three of them sat up, chatting lightly while listening to music and debating the time of day.

     “What? You didn’t hate sleeping with Adrain or you didn’t hate the party? Specifics, Sue.” Pansy urged Sudan to open up - both emotionally and physically as she tossed a grape towards her mouth.

     “The party was _meh,_ but I haven’t slept that well in a long time.” Susan cocked her eyebrows up and wiggles them. Hermione can’t help but snort with laughter. “And you, Pans. Was Terence everything you had dreamed of and more?”

     Pansy mimics Susan original response of _meh_. “Envy is a tricky sin. Clearly the game was meant to cause jealousy, and I went in thinking that maybe...just maybe, it would be Verity jealous of Terence and I. But nope. My jealousy only got worse. I definitely don’t belong in the middle of that relationship.”

    “Was the sex good though?” Susan pokes on in honest curiosity.

     “It was fucking fantastic.” Pansy sighs longingly. She wasn’t gonna get laid like that again in a while.

     Hermione had been fairly quiet since their discussions of the party began. It finally drew attention from the other two.

     They knew something had happened.

     “I couldn’t just let him sleep somewhere else! It was his bed and I had no right to take it while other areas were open. But he insisted! The prick wouldn’t let me take the higher road. So of course we shared - we’re mature adults after all. And nothing happened. Why would you think anything happened?” Hermione paused, praying to Merlin that Susan or Pansy would speak up. Neither did. “FINE. Something happened. Nothing important. We were watching the sunrise before we went to sleep and he made some really corny comments about my smile again and I was tired and a little drunk and okay, so I was a horny because of everything that had gone on and…”

     Hermione and run-on-sentences didn’t mix.

     She was truly screwed.

     “We kissed.”

     Pansy began to hysterically laugh and Susan gave a long winded screech that resembled the sound of a owl and cat battling each other.

     “Shut up.” Hermione pouted, shoving both of them. “Shut up!”

     “Just teasing, Mione.” Susan winked after flaming herself down. “We figured it would happen at some point. Ever since we all went clubbing and you two were getting all hot and heavy, it was going to happen.”

     The scoff that erupted from the back of Hermione’s throat was almost primal. “You _knew.”_

     “The boys bet on time.” Pansy shrugged, reaching for a slice of pineapple before refilling her juice. “This means that Blaise is the winner.”

     The three day in silence, the music playing in the background acting as a buffer.

     “It’s kind of like a clubhouse here.” Susan finally mentions, though her observation was uneasy. “I was never one for clubs.”

     Oh. They knew what that meant.

    “We don’t have to come back here again.” Pansy sent out an olive branch, upset that she had made her friend uncomfortable. “What was it?”

     “I mean, we only saw half of the true ongoing for the Den. What you described to us before as only raunchier and outward and I don’t know if I’m necessarily a good fit.” Susan does her best to explain with a smile, but it wavered. “Sorry.”

    “Don’t be. We won’t come to parties anymore.” Hermione noted, offering a bottle of water to the redhead.

     “That’s not what I want though. Don’t deny it, you two quite liked the atmosphere. The Slytherin in you likes the tension and the Gryffindor in you likes the danger. The Hufflepuff in me liked being surrounded by friends and having fun and trying new things, but there’s a piece of me that just doesn’t fit.” Susan stretches out her toes, mumbling her excuses. “On nights of events that you want to attend, I won’t. Whether I stay at home and have a friend come over, or visit someone for the night, I’ll still be with people, but I’ll be with them in a place where I’m more comfortable.”

     Susan wasn’t wrong. Pansy and Hermione enjoyed almost every single second of their night, never straying from the activities or feeling overwhelmed. They had actually been ha I gotta such s good time that they didn’t recognize the signs of stress from Susan earlier.

     They didn’t apologize though. There was no reason to. Susan wouldn’t have accepted the apologies. “Next week is that quidditch party at the Weasley’s. I want to go. But I won’t drink and I won’t stay the night. Those steps in parties seem to get me in trouble. So I think it will be fun.”

 

* * *

 

     Blaise followed through with his quest of buying brunch. The ten friends traveled to a Muggle diner and pushed tables together so that they took up a corner. It was noon by the time they ordered.

     Susan sat far away from Adrian.

     Hermione wouldn’t look at Draco.

     Pansy threw glances to Terence.

     Blaise could hard stand the awkwardness.

     So he raised his mug of coffee in a toast-like celebration and encouraged the rest to join. “We survived another Novus Nation night. Do you think it would be weird if I owled that hot waiter?”

    The group burst into stories of opinion.

 

* * *

 

     Hermione had to work the night shift at the hospital, leaving to take a nap before. The afternoon passed quickly and she was happy that Susan had packed her some snacks for the night.

     St. Mungo’s was ever changing, and the Janus Thickey Ward was currently upside down with renovations. It made her rounds difficult as she maneuvered around construction set ups and equipment that was out of place. In the end, she knew, it would be worth it. The entire assessment period would be cut in half and they would have an extra twenty beds available.

     With her round of medication and monitoring finished, Hermione rounded back into the staff lounge to continue her studies. The lounge was empty - aside from a surgeon on-call that napped on the couch opposite. In the chamber area, she could hear two doctors shagging. It was all very professional.

     The stacks of reports in front of her showed no signs of thinning anytime soon, though the amount of colour bloomed on the pages as she highlighted ideas and trends. Mental health in relation to memory. The study meant a lot to her.

     “Knock knock,” a voice said from the main entrance. The light from the hallway bent around the figure, shadowing the person in a halo. Hermione that she was dreaming because Draco Malfoy was not one to say ‘knock knock.’ “I brought you a midnight meal.”

     Draco carried two coffees and a takeout box of Indian food. The snacks that Susan packed suddenly seemed so far away while her stomach rumbled.

    “What are you doing here?” Hermione shut the report in her hand scooted to make room for him on the couch. She did wonder what the story was behind his arrival, but she was more invested in the smell of fresh naan bread.

    “I’m here for our date...don’t you remember?” Hermione almost vomited. There was absolutely no bloody way that she had...oh, Draco cracked a smile. He was joking. “I’m getting my plans mixed up, huh. This is the pre-date. My way of asking you on a proper date. An Indian dinner followed by coffee and a walk through the park where maybe I can hold your hand.”

    She felt the vomit rise again.

     But an excited vomit. A happy vomit.

     “We can practise tonight to see if it would be worth the experience. Dinner, coffee, and a walk on my rounds. You can’t hold my hand but you can push my medicine cart.” Hermione joked, matching his cocky smile. She lets him pop open the takeout containers, and they each grab a fork. He asks about her patients and her reports and he seems quite interested in her overall work. When he asks why the focus on memory, Hermione shrugs. “I’m good when it comes to memory alteration magic. It’s a curse.”

     With that, she sets out on her course and Draco matches her strides. She makes him put on gloves and a mask and he looks silly, but Hermione can see the twinkle in his eyes even though his smile was hidden. They began around 1:30 and took their time at each bed. For the patients that were awake, she introduced them. For the patients that were asleep, she explained their story. Time slips by slowly, Draco watching Hermione in her natural environment.

     “And that’s that.” Hermione refills the medicine cart before putting it away and takes off her own gloves. Her hospital robes were open in the front, with the pockets full of trinkets from the patients. She practically jingled. “If it’s still on your list of things to do for this pre-date, we can hold hands now.”

     The exasperated gust of air that escapes Draco’s chest of almost humorous. He struggles with taking off his gloves but eventually managed to toss them to the side and triumphantly link his fingers with hers.

     Even in the fluorescent lighting of the hospital, with the sound of a thousands machines beeping, and a slight scent of cleaning supplies, Hermione was exactly what Draco wanted.

     “You know, holding hands wasn’t the last thing on my list of pre-date activities.” His mask was next to drop to the floor. Draco is glowing, leaning in closer until her body was pressed against his. “But I’m willing to hear your ideas out as well.”

     “Ha!” Hermione snickered. “Draco Malfoy? Open to other’s ideas?”

     She hadn’t had this much fun at work since Marcus stopped by and accidentally sent a patient’s heart rate so high that the machine broke.

     Hermione could only think of one idea. There was one activity she wanted to add.

     She leans in, brushes her lips against his. She can hear the hitch in his breath, and leans back from him, just enough to look into his eyes once more. The world around them stopped spinning as Hermione shoved the door behind her to bring him into the chambers. The couple that had been shagging earlier were now gone - on rounds - with the surgeon that had been napping on the couch now scrunched up in one of the bunk beds.

     Barely a moment later to take in the area, and they collide into one another. It’s heated from the start, her hands clutching at his shoulders, one of his arms pulling her closer while his other hand goes up to cradle her head. His fingers comb through her hair as his lips press against hers. She feels his tongue running against her bottom lip, and she lets him in. She’s already a mess from all the sensations, and she tries to pull him even closer, her hands fisting the fabric of his shirt, and somehow they end up with her back pressed against the door. It’s not the most comfortable feeling as she could still feel the presence of the sleeping surgeon, but she wouldn’t change it, not with the way he gasps for air as he moves to change the angle of the kiss, makes it a little deeper, moves down to press his lips under her jaw, against the sensitive skin of her neck.

     The sound of voices from the hallway is what draws them to a full hault. Their heavy breathing was thundering, yet Hermione’s ears heard nothing but her colleagues discussing their shift being half over.

     Draco stands up straight again, but doesn’t move away from her. He remains in her arms even as he gazes into her eyes, something unreadable in his expression. He leans down, presses one more soft kiss to her lips, before kissing her forehead.

     It was so different than the sloppy kiss they had shared the night before. Sober and thought out and she wanted more.

     “Can I assume that it’s a yes for a proper date?”

     “That’s a fairly big assumption there.”

     “I’m willing to take my chances.” Draco, Draco Malfoy, rubbed his nose against hers one last time.

     “Good.” Hermione responded. “How exactly do you plan on beating the pre-date?”

     “Not much changes except location and timing.” Draco paused, his hand twisting on the doorknob behind her to lead them back into the hallway inauspiciously. “And maybe even how long I hold your hand.”

 

* * *

 

MONDAY EVENING

     “Harry, I promise you, I will be at the Weasley’s.” Hermione was pacing the kitchen, getting in the way of Pansy cooking. He had called to complain about how little they see each other now. “This week is busy. I have shifts and a lecture and more reports. You understand, don’t you?”

     Pansy listened in on the conversation, intrigued by his whining. Hermione manages to convince to be patient and hangs up the phone with a huff.

     “Sounds like Potter is lonely.”

     Hermione nodded. Pansy was right.

     “I’m busy. Ron picked up more responsibilities at work. Ginny is off gallivanting with her new beau. Luna has gone MIA. Neville and Hannah are getting ready to take the next step.” Hermione slumped down on a chair, letting Pansy scoop out a bowl of soup for her. “He needs a companion. A friend.”

     Pansy gave a quick thought to what Terence had said. _They’re going to be good for you._ Maybe Harry was connected to that philosophy through his friendship with Hermione. Pansy passed him occasionally at work, only moments of hellos and memos, but nothing more than handshakes at meetings.

    Anything would be better for her than being treated like shit. And Harry Potter didn’t hold the reputation of treating other likes shit.

    “Tell Harry I’ll schedule in drinks with him after work on Thursday. We can talk shop and I can finally see what’s so great about Golden Boy.”

    Hermione didn’t have it in her to consider if Pansy was being sarcastic or not, immediately calling Harry back to inform him of his new socializing plans.

    “Yes, Parkinson, yes. That one.”

    Pansy couldn’t contain her smirk.

    “She’ll be there too. We were invited by Marcus originally.”

    He was asking about the party this weekend again.

     “No she’s not seeing anyone.”

     This time Hermione did her best to whisper, leaning away from Pansy and dropping her voice. But it was clear as day.

     “Yes, you were right, she is nice.”

     She sure as hell was nice.

     “I know how pretty she is, yes.”

     She sure as hell was pretty, too.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed my random thoughts!


	11. With You (all the years just fade away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

 

     Susan has officially been unemployed for four days. It was maddening. Hermione was beyond pleased with work and kept hinting at her almost-relationship with Draco. She was happy. Pansy was focused on her work accounts, only slipping in her “minimal” excitement about her plans with Harry. She was happy.

     Susan has locked herself away from the world after she had collected her things from Witch Weekly. Each hour was pieced together with blank stares at her wall while trying to figure out what to do with her life.

     By Thursday afternoon, Susan couldn’t take it anymore and had to get out for a bit.

     What drew her to walk by Theo’s apartment was a mystery. What was even more mysterious was what she saw at Theo’s apartment. Theodore Nott was putting away his keys with one hand and holding a leash with the other.

     The dog spots her before he does.

     It was like Theo was suddenly a lot cuter.

     “Woah, who’s your handsome friend?” Susan sashays towards Theo, eyes on the dog with love. She drops to her knees and receives a tentative sniff before a happy hello.

     “Buzz.”

     “Lightyear?” Susan giggles at the reference, but looked up and saw his confusion. “You know, Toy Story?”

      Theo shook his head slowly.

      “Purebloods, I tell you, have no culture.” Buzz seemed to agree with Susan as he put both paws on her shoulders to continue giving her kisses. “What kind of dog is he?”

      “A mix. We think he is a yellow lab mixed with a German Shepard and maybe something else.” Theo kneels down to meet Susan, scratching Buzz’s ears lovingly. “Almost seven years old now. I adopted him after graduating Hogwarts.”

     Susan has always loved dogs. There was something so special between their bonds with their families and were often the missing pieces. “You’re not working today?”

     “Blaise and I have a shoot later today. It’s for a travel company that wants to promote a seasonal sale this autumn.” Theo encourages Susan to join him and Buzz as they continued to walk. “Cold weather camping.”

     “Right now though?”

     “Lunch with the Malfoys. All of them.”

     “Oh.”

      Susan did her best to not show that her footing had fumbled. The idea of sitting down with Draco’s mum and dad was terrifying - Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The most devoted Voldemort family to a completely devastated unit to one of the most influential names once again.

      “Blaise and Draco will be there. Probably some other Novus Nation too.” Theo knew exactly where he was going, taking each stride with confidence. A small restaurant not too far away, where Buzz would be welcomed on the patio out front. “Want to join?”

      “No.” Susan didn’t hesitate. Theo scoffed at her brashness. “No, I mean, no. I mean I wasn’t invited. They don’t know me.”

     “Consider this an official invitation.” Theo dropped one hand from the leash and reached out to offer support. Susan linked her fingers slowly, nervously. “And trust me, they know you.”

     “Draco talks about me?”

     They all did.

 

* * *

 

     He could tell something was wrong the moment he stepped out of the lift and onto the hallway. The sickly sweet smell drifted from their front door and his gut told him that whatever was happening in the girls’ apartment wasn’t going to be pretty.

     Cassius could always tell when Pansy was stressed because the Slytherin Common Room would filled with baked goods.

     “I swung by to fix the vent Hermione told us about two days ago.”

     Pansy was humming along to the music on the radio. She wore her mother’s old apron and had her short hair looped up into two low buns. From the back, she was bobbing along and prepping on the counter space. A tray of bars sat cooling beside the fridge and it looked like a pie was in the oven. Pansy’s hands moved the dough methodically of her next treat.

    “Thanks.” She managed to squeak. “It’s the one between her room and Susan’s.”

    Cassius hummed a piece of acknowledgement.

     This scene was all too familiar.

    Skipping out on lunch with the Malfoys to bake. Alone, the music loud enough that she could sniff back her tears and no one would hear.

     “Orange custard bars are almost done cooling.” Pansy laid out another baking sheet for the cookies she was working on. “Apple caramel pie is cooking.”

      “And?”

      “And I’m prepping chocolate chunk espresso slice cookies.” That was a new recipe. “Hermione suggested it.” Oh.

      “Why?”

      “I was hungry.”

      Cassius couldn’t help but laugh at her retort. He took her humour as a sign of safety and scooted up next to her at the counter. She shifted the bowl of dough and together they began to squish out disks. “Aren’t you supposed to be working today?”

      “I wasn’t feeling great this morning.”

       Right. Cassius raked his brain to connect the dots but he was at a loss.

      “I have a date with Potter in a few hours.” Pansy skipped a beat. “At least, sort of. It might be a date. I’m not sure. We’re getting drinks after he finishes work.”

       “You plan on fattening him up with so much baking that he can’t run away. I understand!” Cassius nudged Pansy shyly, nodding as if it all made sense now. This time Pansy laughed. “Why are you freaking?”

        He could see her brain working overtime. She was realizing that she didn’t even know why she was freaking. “This whole time I’ve been working on being a better version of myself for Hermione and Susan, and now I have to be even better for Potter. I don’t know if there is any more versions of me.”

      “That’s dumb.” Cassius hip bumped Pansy playfully. “Hermione and Susan don’t want any version of you, other than the real you. And Harry would be lucky no matter what version he got.”

       The mixing bowl was emptied, so he let Pansy do the switch in the oven and immediately cut air slots in the pie.

      “I’m sure he’d be happiest with the real version of you too.” Cassius dramatically snuck an orange custard bar from the cooling tray, getting a smile from Pansy while she tried to keep her eyes glued to the ground.

        “What is the real version of me? I’ve been trying to be different kind of person all summer.”

        “There’s a difference between being someone else and self-growth.” Cassius grabbed his bag of things again and edged towards the bedroom hallway to find the broken vent. Pansy followed a few steps behind. “The Pansy Parkinson I know is confident, impatient, an adrenaline seeker. She is ridiculously dynamic and complex, a natural leader. Intelligent, too honest, and is simply a bitch.”

      “Did managing Flint give you some extra wisdom to share with us mere mortals?” Pansy looked down the bridge of her nose to watch Cassius do a quick fix to the vent, with cool air immediately rushing out afterwards. He didn’t respond, only accepting a shrug. “Well, if you’re so wise, you can help me decide what to wear. Hermione won’t be home until late and Susan apparently took my spot at the lunch table with the Malfoys today.”

     “Common sense and fashion sense are very different, Pans.” Cassius looked as if he smelt something foul, scrunching his nose in response.

 

* * *

 

     “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you asked me out for a lunch date.”

      Draco and Hermione had arrived first to the family meal. Her idea had been simple - two chairs, two plates. But no, at the current table, eight settings had been made.

      “Well you wouldn’t exactly agree to meeting my parents, would you?”

      Hermione huffed. Of course she wouldn’t have, but she didn’t like being tricked into it either.

      “Theo, Blaise, and Marcus will also be here. You’ve got tons of support.” Draco concluded, eyeing Marcus and Blaise as they sauntered through the restaurant’s side door. “Don’t know why they set up for eight - maybe Theo has finally lost his mind and thinks that Buzz deserves to sit at the table.”

       “Buzz has more table manners than you do, Malfoy, but no, we bumped into Theo and the extra seat is for Susan.” Blaise have a light kiss to Hermione’s cheek and laughed. Marcus followed suit to kiss Hermione’s knuckles. “Don’t know how the poor girl got wrapped into this too.”

      The boys automatically left the seat beside Hermione empty, for Susan. Unfortunately though, it left the two seats across from the girls for Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. A server brought glass of lemon water to the table and the usual appetizers the group ordered before the rest arrived.

     To Hermione’s utter shock, Susan came in hand linked with Lucius’s elbow as he guided her through the restaurant to the patio. She was chatting away with Narcissa. Draco’s mother was being guided by Theo, who had an adorable dog attached to a leash as well.

     Here we go.

    “She was my favourite aunt, always so strong. Much more outgoing than the rest of my family.” Susan was enthralled by Narcissa’s words, deeply pulled by their conversation. “I always thought she was Gryffindor...but the more I think about it, the more Slytherin she feels.”

     “It’s quite odd that your family never discussed houses.” Lucius commented, pulling a chair out for his wife while the foursome split.

      “A hat didn’t get to decide who we were on the inside, only our Bones could do that.” Susan recited the family mantra with ease, squeezing Hermione’s hand just enough to feel comfort. “I’m a proud Hufflepuff, but I’m more proud to be a Bones.”

      “And Hermione, dear, you interned under the late Amelia Bones for a summer, yes?” Narcissa motioned to the servers to bring more lemon water and Theo dropped Buzz’s leash. The meal was beginning. “What was your impression on the judge?”

       “Uh, yeah, yes. I did, yes.” Hermione felt her stomach flutter, caught off guard by the line of questions. “Before I turned to medicine, I thought law was the right place for me. Ms. Bones proved me wrong that month, very quickly, and actually helped me find my right spot.”

      “Do tell!” Susan edged closer to Hermione and after receiving greetings from the Novus Nation bunch. A kiss to the cheek from Marcus, a knuckle kiss from Draco and Blaise.

       Hermione had never been so thankful that Susan loved to talk.

 

* * *

 

      “Mr. Malfoy, I know that you still work in real estate, but what about you Mrs. Malfoy? There’s no way you’re puttering away twiddling your thumbs.” Susan snuck a carrot below the table to feed Buzz, smiling happily the whole time.

      “I’ve got my thumbs dipped into a few projects. I help Draco resource his brand out, and I get Blaise and Theo jobs. I’ll be going with them to their shoot this evening.” Narcissa had told the two young woman to call her by her first name at least a dozen time, but it didn’t feel right yet.

      “You’re a mom-manger.” Hermione gasped, breaking into giggles at the thought. “I  shouldn’t have judged you so quickly when I was younger. You’re clearly a brilliant witch if you can handle these three.”

        “Feel like coming along to watch? It’s quite fun.” Lucius invites Hermione and Susan, though Hermione has to decline. After lunch she is scheduled to go back to work. Susan doesn’t have any reason to not want to go. “You can keep Buzz entertained while Theo is busy.”

     “Now that’s a job I could really invest myself in.” Susan reaches down again, giving Buzz the biggest butt scratch. “Since I don’t have anything on the docket for the next eternity, I’d love to join.”

 

* * *

 

    “By drinks, I didn’t mean...well, I didn’t mean this.”

     Pansy eyed Harry suspiciously, watching as he finally stopped in front of a busy looking diner. _Terry’s_ , the sign read, and the place looked packed. He had picked her up from her apartment and they traveled together - Harry had requested that the place be kept a secret. In a black t-shirt dress and red sandals, Pansy was prepared for bar with sticky-floors and a line for the bathroom. Instead, she was looking at a a yellow and blue building with new awning and a ringing of laughter.

    “About halfway through the day I got a craving for breakfast, so I booked us a reservation at my favourite place in the city.” Harry unhinged the little gate out front and welcomed her in. The front was littered with guests as they chatted, and Harry said his hellos to a few of the wait staff. “I don’t drink very often, it’s not good for the head, you know?”

    Pansy knew. 

    “More of a milkshake kind of guy, anyways.” Harry raised his eyebrows in hopes of making Pansy laugh, in hopes of catching her off guard enough to break the barrier. “Hermione said you like breakfast.”

     “Favourite meal of the day, because you can have it at any time during the day. It’s versatile.” Pansy felt her shoulders drop, releasing her stress that had been building up. “Yours?”

      Harry led Pansy with his hand, guiding from her lower back through the diner as he waved to a few people along the way. He apparently knew everyone at _Terry’s_ and was a regular at least. “Dessert.” Pansy smirked at his answer. “What? Okay, so, fine. I never got dessert growing up so now whenever I get the chance - I take it.”

     A man, no younger than seventy, wandered up to the booth that Harry had rushed them to. Terry.

    “Mr. Potter, it’s good to see you again.”

    “Terry!” Harry grinned, extending his hand to give the old man a friendly shake. “The paint job looks greats. You’ve outdone yourself.”

    “Son, you are too much. But apparently you’ve grown rude since you’ve last been here. Who’s the lass? Where’s Hermione and Weasley?”

    Pansy realized she had been staring at Terry, openly and unabashedly. “Pansy Parkinson, sir. You’re _Terry_ ? _The_ Terry?”

   “Terence, Junior. My daddio started the diner when I was just a boy. Harry used to work here before he got a fancy government job. Suddenly he was too good to flip burgers and bake bread.” Terry was clearly joking, ruffling Harry’s hair like he was a small tot. “Every so often he’ll come around for a milkshake - but never with a date.”

    “Oh, it’s not a date, sir, we’re just-.”

    “What can I say, Terence, she’s special. I want to keep her interested.” Harry stopped Pansy short, reaching over the table to link his fingers with hers. Pansy was too shocked to do anything but allow him. “She used to be one of my nemesis, haven’t you heard?”

    She was sure that Harry was still chatting away with the old man, but her ears rang wildly with nervousness. Potter had always been the charmer, had always been skilled with his words. And yet Pansy had never considered herself to be attracted to such a quality. Harry’s ability to talk was different compared to others she knew, as he listened just as much as he responded, and he knew how to keep things moving.

    He was short, and angular, and weird. He still was. Maybe an inch or two than Pansy, who was petite even when she didn’t want to be. In school he had been alarmingly skinny, but had filled out after graduating thanks to Quidditch and regular meals along with less stress. His collarbones jutted out from his white t-shirt and his chin had the tiniest cleft. And Merlin, he was weird. Never afraid to say his opinion, never afraid to risk his neck for his friends, and never afraid to do stupid shit.

   Stupid shit like this.

   “You’re playing a dangerous game, Potter. Who ever said this was a date?”

    Harry, half hidden behind the menu he had unfolded, poked his eyes above the brim.

    He was smiling.

    “Who said it wasn’t?”

     Pansy brushed her tongue over her teeth, doing her best to stay collected.

    Harry Potter was going to be a good match.   

 

* * *

 

     “Something weird happened today.”

     Susan was sat up rigidly on the sofa, the television playing commercials as a humming background noise. Hermione had walked in alongside Pansy, both arriving home at the same time to see their roommate almost possessed by her awkwardness.

     “Sue? What happened at the shoot?” Hermione set her bag down next to the door and tossed her keys into the bowl. The tingling sound startled Susan and she gasped as she looked over to her friends. “Did they do something to you?”

      “Did Aunt Narcissa talk about the Den? She’s really proud about the raunchy stuff she used to do and would tell me every tiny detail until my ears bled and I never knew how to….” The wide eyed expression told Pansy that what had happened to Susan was very different. “The idiots didn’t touch you, did they?”

     “I was playing with Buzz while Theo and Blaise worked, and Mrs. Malfoy was on the phone. Management was really nice and wanted to put Buzz in the photos with Blaise to make it seem more outdoorsy. Buzz loved it.” Susan, known to be dramatic, was dragging her story out. “That’s when it happened. Mrs. Malfoy asked if I wanted to be in the shoot as well. They had some spare customers changes and it would seem more… natural if Blaise had a partner.”

      Hermione and Pansy’s silence hinted that she probably had told the story correctly. They sat on either side of Susan and waited for whatever must have happened next.

       “I’m not a model. I’m not built to be seen.” Susan grabbed at her thighs to prove a point. “I don’t look like Blaise, or you, or Novus Nation. The only experience I have in front of a camera is my travel portfolio. And those are taken without me knowing.”

       “Fuck, I thought something bad had actually happened.” Pansy rolled her eyes and lounged into the sofa to be more comfortably. With a twist of her wand, a bottle of wine appeared along with a big glass. A box of crackers followed. “Almost made me worried.”

     “I’m being serious, Pans.” Susan huffed, leaning into Hermione for support.

     Hermione rocked upwards onto her feet. She was still dressed in her scrubs and could smell the faint wafting of vomit coming off her. “So you said no?”

     “No, I said yes.” Susan pipped up.

      “You confuse me, Bones.” Hermione shook her head, her brain not computing the ups and downs of the conversation. “Let me guess - you had a great time and the photos turned out incredible and they want to book you for some more shoots.”

       “Um, well, kind of...it went a little differently.” Susan’s eyes darted to the coffee table in front of them. The bottle of wine and box of crackers sat around a pile of documents. “Mrs. Malfoy had an idea of where my career should go next. And it isn’t modeling.”

       Hermione and Pansy reached forward simultaneously, each curious to see what was causing their friend such stress.

     “It brings my writing, and traveling, and personality together.” Susan hesitated. “Novus Nation and MRE will fully fund the first season”

      “First season of what?” Pansy muttered, staring at the documents blankly. It was written in English but it definitely didn’t make sense. “What’s _Moving With Muggles_?”

       “The very first wizarding television show.” Hermione knew she must have looked completely mad as she flipped through Sudan’s contract wildly. The numbers and dates and rules ran together amongst the ink and Hermione could barely contain herself. “Susan is going to be a TV Travel Host.”  

      Pansy had snatched a page labeled _See Work Of:_ “Who the bloody hell are Michael Palin and Judith Chalmers?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the party scene at the Weasleys! We're going to see a few faces from Hogwarts and find ourselves in some seriously awkward situations (thanks to our friend - alcohol). 
> 
> Make sure to show your love! xx


	12. Knock You Down (sometimes love comes around)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY complete honesty...I lost where I was going with this story. I'm determined to finish, I just need to sort out my thoughts again. I think I had too many ideas and they got jumbled and...yeah. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and please feel free to message me with any comments or ideas!

      The first time Pansy had met Harry Potter, after graduation, was the day his recruitment team was welcomed to the department. She hadn’t recognized him at first - the few months of good health in a less stressful environment had treated him well. Actual meals, full sleep, and the support system that he had did wonders.

      She had arrived early that day, purely for the fact that she was still new to the job and wanted to impress those around her.

      His shaggy black hair was unrecognizable paired with his crisp dress robes. Even looking him dead in the eyes, well accustomed to the startling green that glanced back, Pansy was clueless.

      “Nice glasses,” she had teased. The round spectacles weren’t an indication of an irritating classmate, but of a young man who Pansy wanted to get to know.

      “Thanks, I need them to see.” He had joked back.

      It was then that Pansy recognized him - the sound of his voice flew her back to the years before. She had always found Harry’s change of voice to be dramatic and attractive, not that she would admit it to anyone. The few months between the end of fifth year and the beginning of sixth let puberty catch up with Potter, and his voice had dropped into a lower octave. Whiny and loud to somber and smoky, Pansy couldn’t describe the transition other than saying that hearing Potter speak in class wasn’t the worst part of her day anymore.

      His original glance doubled and Harry spun back to stare at Pansy as equally as she stared at him. It was like he couldn’t put his finger on it though, so Pansy prompted him. “Potter?”

      “Parkinson!” He sighed with relief, her name coming to him instantly. “What are you doing here?”

      “I work here.” Pansy motioned to the fresh badge on his dress robes and nodded appreciatively. “And apparently you do too now. Congrats on the summoning, you’ve wanted this for a long time.”

      Hardy blanked stated at Pansy’s own badge but couldn’t piece together what position she held. “Thank you. Have you worked here long?”

      “As an analyst for the department, a few weeks. In the ministry, since graduation.” The pair stood in front of the coffee cart, blocking the way of other employees, so they were shooed off with Pansy’s regular brew. “Where have you been?”

      “Where haven’t I been, is a better question. After Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and I traveled as a sign of hope for the wizarding world. They dressed us up, paraded us around, and wrote our speeches. It was all very controlled until the end when Hermione told our manager to shove it and the four of us raced home. Hermione went to university. Ron worked at his brother’s joke shop. Neville is working at Hogwarts.”

      “And you disappeared? Aurora training doesn’t take that long. I remember your press tour.” Pansy sipped her coffee and invited him to sit at a small table that overlooked the inside garden wall.

      Harry laughed. He laughed at Pansy’s joke and the thought cross her mind to pinch herself. This wasn’t really happening? A casual conversation with Potter? “No, I didn’t disappear, I just kept a low profile. Therapy, volunteer, try new things.”

     Thank Merlin that Pansy had enough pride to keep her hands to herself, because her mind started racing with his words.

    “Hey, I’ve got to go. It was good seeing you, Parkinson.” Harry noted the time on his watch and nodded towards a hallway. “Maybe I’ll see you around the department on my office days?”

      It was good seeing Potter then, and it was certainly even better seeing Harry now. After their evening together, they were on first name basis. It was something Pansy never thought would happen. Ever.

      But as the pair watched the Weasley party grow and grow, she was glad she had someone by her side. They were both sober - a feat for Pansy, while Harry didn’t drink unless he was at home with close friends. Pansy was looking out for Hermione and Susan as they socialized and Harry had volunteered to keep an eye on the shenanigans for Ginny.

      “My dad was born in Britain, but my grandparents are from Bangladesh. It wasn’t until recently that I found out I’m part desi, and that I have extended cousins still in Bangladesh. My mom’s side is full British.” Harry had brought up the topic of culture after commenting on her watercolour tattoo that stretched down her spine. It was a jaguar crawling, representing her mother’s family in Brazil. “What about your dad?”

       “His dad was British and his mom was Japanese.” Pansy supplied, proud of her heritage. “I’m a true mix. I’m sure there is more that I don’t know about, but yours really is a mystery.”

       Harry quieted, smushing his face against the window to get a better look at the ongoing in the sky above the party. More than two dozen brooms zoomed around with a handful of quaffles being tossed around. Not to mention the drinking that was occurring as they flew. Ginny led the pack, with Marcus chasing her tail.

       “Why did you two break up?”

        Harry focused back to Pansy who noticed his gaze. She had every right to be nervous about their past relationship. Hell, everyone knew about the great couple that was Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. “She ended it abruptly. I didn’t see it coming. Something about wanting to see other people.”

       Pansy pursed her lips to make sure no feelings slipped out. Now was not the time to push. Hermione and Susan would be proud of her accomplishments.

       Harry’s straight face fell soft when he caught Pansy’s edge. “It took awhile, but I’m glad that she moved on without me.” Harry, the awkwardly confident prick, slung his arm around Pansy’s shoulder. “It means I can move on with someone else too.”

       “I heard that she’s seeing some attractive bloke from Scotland?” Pansy teases, leaning against Harry as he guided her to the front lawn where majority of the party goers hung around. Harry pinched her ear in retort. “Ow ow! Sheesh. Hermione told me. No need to be a spoilsport.”

       “That apparently ended before it even began. He was, and I quote, a complete and utter arsehole who was more homophobic than attractive.” Harry rolled his eyes, nodding to the groups of people that he guided Pansy past. She recognized the faces, she heard her name in greetings, but could hardly believe that his friends were giving her even the time of day. “Ginny has been seeing someone else though. Ron said that we all know him and that he’d be at the party tonight.”

        “Oh I finally get it, I’m not here as a date, I’m here to make her jealous.” Pansy joked. She was very certain that Harry had invited her on pure terms, but his chivalrous soul grew.

         “Don’t be ridiculous, Parkinson. You’re here as my date, but if Ginny happens to be a tad jealous, well, that’s a bonus.”

      Behind Harry, Pansy watched as Ginny came soaring above to land a few feet away. Pansy tried not to stare, but was memorized by the stage that was being set by Ginny as she strutted towards her partner and laid a drunken kiss against their lips.

    “Hey. Harry. What did Ron say about Ginny’s new fling? What did he call him?”

     Harry raked his brain momentarily. “Ron was laughing a lot, but basically said that Ginny’s been seeing someone new and that they’d be attending the party. He said that I shouldn’t be too alarmed because I’d really end up liking her new partner.”

    “Partner, not boyfriend?”

     “Partner.” Harry confirmed, becoming more and more confused at the rate Pansy was going. “What in Merlin’s name are you going on about, Pans?”

      Pansy used every ounce of strength that she could muster to wretch Harry on his heels, twisting him fully to see what she had been watching with growing entertainment.

     Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were necking in the middle of Mrs. Weasley’s vegetable garden. Harry and Pansy watched in awe as Ginny dragged Luna away from the party and passed them towards the Burrow.

     Harry remained quiet for a solid five minutes.

     Pansy let him take the time he needed by keeping herself busy. She observed the party going on and tried to spot her friends.

     Hermione was easy to spot as she was encircled by a group that was completely enraptured by her storytelling. It wasn’t the group that made Hermione standout, but the silver blond hair next to her that was highlighted by the burning fire. Draco wasn’t paying attention to Hermione’s stories. He was too captured by just the way Hermione’s lips moved.

     Susan was much harder than expected. Usually the ginger was easy to find in a crowd, but when mixed with the Weasleys, Susan became one of them. She was as tall, as fit, and as loud as the red headed siblings. But since the only girl-Weasley had run inside with Lovegood, seeing another ginger amongst the group of Weasley men made Pansy do a double take. There Susan was, shouting as she arm wrestled with Ron with the support of the rest of the Weasley gang.

     He was letting her win. She was yelling at him to fight fair. The moment he did, her hand slammed against the table loudly.

      “AGAIN.” Susan shouted after downing a shot of whatever was passed to her. “Best three out of five!”

      Ron sighed with a grin and nodded. The Weasleys were nuts and Susan was like a missing puzzle piece.

      Pansy was so concentrated on observing her friends that she didn’t notice Harry come back to reality. She didn’t notice Harry when the spark went off in his eyes and shifted anxiously on his feet.

     Harry wasn’t quick about the ordeal. It seemed like he was trying to be but wasn’t exactly pacing the movements right. Instead, Pansy was forced to experience real-life slow motion and became overwhelmed by her mind running muffled questions.

      His one hand reached for hers and held her close by resting his other on her neck. And then he just stood there.

      “You’re bloody joking, aren’t you? Move like a fucking tortoise just to _not_ kiss me? You are an absolute wanker if you think that this is a good first kiss experience. I had such high hopes for you, Harry, and now I’ll have to reconsider every-.”

       Harry finally kissed her.

      Pansy’s blood pressure had risen as she grew agitated by his lack of forward behaviour, only to drop significantly when his lips finally touched hers. It was like her heart was working overtime in order to regulate her body.

      It was so quaint and quick and ugh.

      As Harry pulled away, Pansy used her free hand to cup his cheek and reattach herself more securely.

      Now Harry’s slowness came into the cards again and Pansy had never been more pleased. The teasing was relentless. He continually pulled and bit at her bottom lip between chaste kisses, keeping Pansy fully involved. His tongue never once searched for hers until she herself demanded entrance. Harry’s nose brushed against hers, once, twice, until they found a balance in space.

     Harry was warm and simple and Pansy thought she could taste a summer evening against his lips. His grip tightened against her neck, momentarily releasing to drag his fingers down her spine. It was like he was tracing words on her body that only he could read.

     It didn’t turn passionate, there was no fire that demanded to be fed. It was the most natural and solid action that Pansy had been apart of in years. She felt no urgency to continue since she knew, deep down, that this wasn’t their last chance.

     “I honestly thought you were going to leave me hanging there.” Pansy whispered against his lips as they broke. “You looked at me like I was insane.”

      “I was just thinking.” Harry gulped back his excitement, going in for a simple kiss against her cheek. “I was just thinking about how much more beautiful my date is than Ginny’s.”

      Pansy snorted, pushing him sideways. “Shut up, Potter, don’t be such an idiot.”

      If Pansy had known better, she would have thought that maybe Potter was now her idiot.

 

* * *

 

    Eventually the drunk athletes made their way back to the ground, to join the rest of the party. This time Hermione was engaged with Penelope Clearwater’s storytelling. Or at least as engaged as she could be with Draco’s hand resting on her hip, drawing endless circles.

     She was going on about something to do with potions and led the conversation well. Hermione was apparently the only listener zoning in and out repeatedly. Blaise, Theo, Draco and the rest of the group really did seem interested in Penelope’s past experience with rats eyes versus mice eyes.

    Harry and Pansy were sitting together on the lower level of the Burrow’s roof. It was cute - though arguably dangerous - as he shared a blanket with her as they watched over the party. Ginny and Luna has disappeared some time ago, but Ginny had reintroduced Luna beforehand as her girlfriend. Susan was amongst her true people. Flaming red hair was patched together near the fire. Hermione could hear Susan shouting amongst the Weasleys, possibly even louder than the Weasleys.

      Only it was less of a happy yelling and more of a distressed huff. Susan was getting worked up about something, and the Weasley boys weren’t exactly the best at reading signals.

      Hermione slipped away from Draco’s grasp to wave to Pansy on the roof. Pansy slipped down the side of the house without saying a word to Harry, who she left in her dust. Together, Hermione and Pansy made their way through the rowdy crowd to find Susan.

      “Hey let’s dance.” Pansy suggests the moment they reach Susan. Her cheeks are red with emotion, though unreadable. “You like dancing.”

      “Yeah, let’s get everyone dancing.” Hermione agreed quickly. Pansy sends a look to Harry as the three girls move swiftly to an open space in the yard. He somehow interprets it perfectly, going to turn up the volume so that the music was louder. “It’s Cher, Sue, you like Cher.”

     It was like a sad spirit was controlling Susan’s body. She was technically dancing, but it was awkward and uncomfortable. Susan desperately wanted to have fun, but Hermione and Pansy could tell that whatever had tipped her off was really eating at her. It might be time to leave.

     “Want to go home? We can get pizza.” Hermione offered, shaking her head at the weird mess in front of her. She spoke too soon however, when Draco walked up with a bottle of water and a smile. “Now is not the time, Draco, I’m kind of busy with-.”

     “I’m here to ask Susan if she wants to dance.” Draco offered the bottle of water directly to Susan who has perked up at the sound of his voice. “What do you say, Bones?”

     All Susan has to do to make up her mind is to look back at the group of Weasleys; she extended her hand to Draco’s and sipped the water before he spun her to the side of the group.

    The smile that Susan held onto with a strong force was evidence that he had cheered her up. She sang loudly with the music and swayed eagerly next to Pansy and Hermione as they danced together. Harry came to steal a dance with Susan after the song rotated. Marcus joined as well, twirling Pansy. The following song had half the party in the field, all dancing and singing.

     “What did they say to you?” Hermione knew the words of the Weasleys often stung, though they meant nothing but goodness. She too has cried because of how a Weasley made her feel.

      Susan was crushed against Hermione in the mass of people. Someone held onto her waist -Higgs, if she wasn’t mistaken, and Hermione was battling for dominance with Blaise against her hips. “Ron made a comment.”

     “Ron is daft, but he means well.” Hermione’s instinct was to defend her long-time friend, but recognized that she had made a mistake. Susan wouldn’t want to confine in her if she had already sided. “So I’m not surprised he was an arsehole.”

      “I kept losing in the arm wrestling, and he said it was okay that I wasn’t strong. Because at least now I was pretty.” Susan kept her voice low and breathed against Hermione’s ear to keep secrecy. In all honesty though, the party was so loud that she had no reason to. “We’re the trifecta now. Hermione is smart. Pansy is strong. And Susan is at least pretty now.”

      Undoubtedly, Ron thought he had complimented her. Ron, and his stupid heart, had backhanded the poor girl by accident. He was a complete arsehole.

     “Susan, tell me three things about yourself. Three character traits that Ron forgot to mention.” Hermione encouraged the girl in front of her. “I’m asking for your personal trifecta.”

     “I am smart.” Susan knew she had a good head on her shoulders. “I am strong.” Not many people could survive and thrive through her past. “And...I am…”

   ...so much more than pretty.

    “And I am nice.”

 

* * *

 

    Hermione is whisked away for a dance with Draco once Susan convinces her that she was okay now. Pansy was still the centre of attention while Harry kept her close and the pair looked more silly than sexy amongst everyone.

    That left Susan to her own thoughts as she snuck out of the dance area to get some air and more water.

    Still buzzed, and now happy, she was searching for Marcus. Or Theo. Either would be fine for a dance or two. Hell, Adrian would be fun to get close to.

    “Hey, you alright Bones?”

    Susan’s mind zoomed right back to the very first night she had gone out with Novus Nation. Not to the club that Blaise got them into, but the time she fell asleep at The Dog and Truck.

    The idea of waking up in his bed again wasn’t horrible.

    “Better now, Warrington, and yourself?”

    “Fine, I suppose, have you seen Flint? He’s got a meeting tomorrow and I have a feeling that if he shows up hungover, his coaches wouldn’t be too pleased.”

    Oh. Susan hummed. Okay. So Warrington was more interested in finding Flint than hanging out with her. That’s cool. She would just find someone else to flirt with for the night.

    Cassius tilted his head, confused by Susan’s actions. “You know that’s not true, right? I’d much rather hang out with you. But my job comes first.”

     “Merlin’s beard, did I say that outloud?” Susan wheezed suddenly, throwing her hand over her mouth in hopes to rewind the world. Warrington started to chuckle in response. “No, no, no, no, no! Oh my god no!”

     “Tell you what, Bones, once I find Flint, I’ll come back to you for the rest of the evening. Deal?”

     Deal.


	13. Millionaire (whenever she comes around, whenever I hear that sound)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter, but still delightful!

     “It’s been hours.”

     Pansy was right.

     After their days at work finished, the pair had come home to cook up some dinner with Susan to discuss how her first prep meeting went for the show.

      What had been expected to be no more than a few hours or so in the office was currently closing in on a unreasonable amount of time. Pansy’s nerves were showing and yet Hermione didn’t feel any panic in the pit of her stomach. Her intuition told her that Susan was alright.

      “Something must have happened!” Pansy let out a low breath. “What do you think happened?”

       “Let’s be logical,” Hermione pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, searching for her wand from her purse. “She hasn’t replied to any of our messages, so let’s message Narcissa. They were together last.” Hermione huffed out a little giggle. “As far as we know, Sue is sleeping in the office and they tucked her in. This weekend was long.”

      Narcissa picked up immediately when Hermione reached out. “Dears, how are you? Sorry that our meeting kept dragging on, didn’t mean to keep your friend for so long. Susan had a lot of good ideas to bring to the table.”

      “Isn’t Susan still with you?” Hermione paused, her brain running overtime.

      “We ended about two hours ago. She said that she was going out for dinner.” This time Narcissa paused. “I assumed she meant with you.”

      Oh, there it is. The panic settled nicely in the pit of Hermione’s stomach.

       “Don’t worry too much, dear.” Narcissa caught Hermione’s dipping thoughts quickly. “I’m sure she’s perfectly fine. She’s a strong and smart lass.”

      “We’ll let you know when we find her.” Pansy interjected from beside Hermione into the message, closing the connection a moment after. “Let’s be logical, huh?”

       “I’ll message Harry.” Hermione ignored Pansy’s sarcastic jab. “You message Draco.”

 

* * *

 

        No one seemed to know where Susan could have run off to.

       Harry and Draco were clueless, as usual. Neither had remembered that Susan had her meeting that day.

       Higgs and Pucey were useless, as usual. Both thought that spending that many hours in the office was normal.

       Ginny and Luna were careless, as usual. It didn't seem like they were running on the same line as the rest of the world. 

       Flint, Nott, and Zabini were oddly unresponsive.

       “What do you know?” Pansy jabbed inherently, completely pissed that Susan had told the boys over them. When they had refused to answer their calls, Pansy and Hermione popped over to interrogate them. It turns out that oddly unresponsive meant that they knew too much.  

        “Where is she?”

        “Who is she with?”

         “Why do you know?”

         “When will she be home?”

       “Have you finished yet?” Marcus slid past the two girls into his kitchen, wanting to grab another beer from his fridge. He was still in his workout clothes and had a permanently etched line of disappointment across his forehead. “I swear, we can’t get a bloody word in with the pair of ya.”

       He was unusually snappy. Hermione felt her frown turn up. If Flint was mad about Susan’s whereabouts, she’s more likely to be with someone he didn’t see eye to eye with than completely missing. “And what’s your problem, hey?”

        “We don’t always keep tabs on you three, okay? Susan is an adult, she can make her own choices and has her own responsibilities.” Theo snapped as well, and it was like a light flicked on. His eyes didn’t leave the book he was reading, refusing to make contact with Hermione and Pansy. It was impolite, which hinted at Theo being uspet as well. Theo was anything but impolite.  

        “Blaise?” Hermione prompted.

        “She’s on a date with Warrington.”

 

* * *

 

    “What the holy hell is that?”

     The front door had swung open, revealing Susan slipping backwards under the weight of an empty beer barrel. The label was fading but the wood was well kept and had been polished not too long ago as it shown under the apartment’s lighting.

     “And where the bloody hell have you been!”

     This time Susan grimaces as she takes a step forward with her the awkward weight and grunts. “We won the trivia night. It’s a chair.”

     Warrington had taken Susan to a casual trivia night at a pub not too far away. They had actually placed third - cash prize, gift card to the pub, followed by the obnoxious barrel chair that Susan was determined to have set up in their livingroom as an accent piece. But Susan was proud, regardless of her placement in the competition. She was, evidently, no good in the musical category.

    “We could use it for firewood.” Pansy eyed the atrocity in the corner of the room, not certain if the barrel should be considered furniture or not. “We haven’t used our burner on the roof yet.”

     Hermione stifled her chuckle by covering it with the ruffles of several pieces of paper on the kitchen table. Susan tossed a dirty look to Pansy and promptly sat in the new chair to show annoyance. Hermione, now level with self-control, sighed. “Do you want to go out with Cassius again?”

     “I’m going to be incredibly busy the next few weeks - months, actually.” Susan leaned forward onto her elbows and pursed her lips. “I don’t think I‘ll have much time.”

     Pansy and Hermione glanced to each other, the shadows from the city lights hiding their initial reactions. Hermione cleared her throat. “Susan, you didn’t answer my question.”

    “Do you want to go out with Cassius again?” Pansy repeated it for Hermione, putting emphasis on the word _want_. “It doesn’t matter how busy you are: if you like someone, you’ll make time for them.”

    “He’s considerate, and smart. And he’s easy to talk to and Warrington is really handsome. Think about it, alright? Trivia night is the simple answer to the question of where to take Susan Bones on a first date. I like feeling accomplished and the social setting isn't too overwhelming." Susan looked like she was lost, trying to convince herself. “But he’s kind of...boring, isn’t he? He doesn’t really match my lifestyle.”

    Pansy and Hermione, once again, glanced to each other.

    “Never really thought about it before.” Hermione shrugged, shifting forwards on her seat at the kitchen table. She urged Pansy on silently.

     “What do you mean, Sue? You and Cassius live the same lives.”

     “Did you know he’s never left the UK before?” Susan prompted, now staring at her bare thighs and draws circles on her skin with her fingertips. “He’s never eaten Indian food before.”

    Oh. Hermione felt her eyebrows furrowed together, attempting to remember everything she knew about Cassius. Pansy breathed deeply in response.

    “Sure, he’s mysterious and dangerous in the sense of being apart of Novus Nation, and being apart of Flint’s inner circle, and yeah, he’s got that whole facade of being a single millionaire, but I’m not any of that.” Susan carried on. “Eventually he wants to settle down, have kids, have a wife, and have an easy life. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

     “Absolutely nothing wrong with that.” Pansy agreed, her friends knowing fully well that eventually Pansy would like to live a simple life. A job that she loved, a husband that loved her, and kids that she could raise to make the world better. “But you’re right. It’s not your lifestyle.”

      It was obvious that Susan would never be one to live in a white-picket home. A lofty apartment in the city, a small cottage in the woods, or a modern beach house seemed more up to her speed. There would be no children in Susan’s future either, at least not through natural conception. And Susan didn’t exactly scream ‘easy’ when it came to challenges.

      “Do you want to go out with Cassius again?” Hermione asked one last time, scooting from her chair in the kitchen to kneel in front of Susan.

      Susan shook her head solemnly. “I want to want to go out with him again. I want to want what he represents.”

     Hermione murmured some sweet words before standing up and hugged Susan from behind. Pansy came to join the corner, resting her head on Susan’s lap. “It’s okay Bones, it’s going to be okay.”

 

* * *

 

     “She said that, depending on how he reacts, we can destroy the chair.”

     Hermione sat across from Harry in the small tea shop. It was her lunch break, so she was dressed in scrubs and Harry looked handsome in comparison as he wore dressrobes. He was blowing gently on his tea while listening to Hermione catch him up on the drama that revolved around Susan and Cassius.

     “If he takes the news well, we’ll keep the chair.” Hermione weighed the one option in one hand, and raised the opposite with a mischievous grin. “And if he so much as whines - we’re burning it.”

     “Here’s hoping he cries.” Harry was already aware of the situation, mostly from hearing Pansy complain about how ugly the barrel-chair was. “Susan’s an interesting girl. You know what we should do?”

     Curious, Hermione raised an eyebrow as she sipped her tea.

     “Set her up with one of our friends.” Harry nodded slowly, attempting to get Hermione on board with the plan. She sniffed at the idea. “What? Why not? How cute would her and Seamus be?”

     “Just because you’re falling in love doesn’t mean that everyone has to fall in love.” Hermione argued with her long-time best friend, rolling her eyes. “Susan needs to take things at her own pace.”

     Harry was stuck on Hermione’s original comment. “I am _not_ falling in love.” Hermione choked on her tea with laughter. “If anything, _you_ are the one falling in love.”

     Hermione immediately stopped laughing. “Take that back. I’m not even officially with Draco.”

     "Draco? You’re calling him Draco. Clearly you’re feeling something for the guy.” Harry bet, leaning forward to stare at Hermione a little bit more closely. “And, my bet is that you not being together isn’t up to Malfoy. I’d say you’re too chicken to make things official.”

    “Speak for yourself, Potter! Pansy has been wailing every night about your lack of connection.” Hermione shushed him. “Ask the poor girl to be your girlfriend before I cut off my ears.”

     “She doesn’t want…” Harry started, but then sat back and sighed. “I don’t think…”

     “Don’t think, Harry.” Hermione suggested quietly. “Let’s face it, you’re more of a ‘go with your gut’ guy. Instinct has always done you well. So, what is your instinct telling you?”

     “It’s telling me that you need to take your own advice.” Harry tilted his chin up in retort, sipping the last of his tea while Hermione sunk into her chair with a frown.

      

* * *

 

     Cassius acts like the grown up that he is, and agrees with Susan’s decision to remain friends with respect and admiration. “If you ever feel like having a friendly-fuck, let me know.”

     Though he took the news well, Susan wanted to burn the chair just for that comment alone.

     Cassius was dead sexy and she knew that she would eventually cave and want to have sex with him. So, to balance the forces of Mother Nature a bit, the chair would have to go up in flames.

     The three girls sat on their rooftop, on a Thursday night, and took turns sending sparks of colouring into the fire while drinking wine until Pucey popped by to let them know that the neighbours were complaining. Three in the morning plus fireworks wasn’t exactly up to code where they lived.

     It was edging into the early morning now, so the girls invited Adrian to stay. He was doing such a good job as a landlord afterall. Susan took it upon herself to invite Adrian into her bed specifically. She remembered the Den night fondly, and how well she had slept in his lap.

    There was no friendly-fuck, but he was definitely a good friend. However, having a friendly-fuck with Adrian Pucey wouldn't be the worst decision Susan had made in awhile. 

         

    

 

      


	14. No Promises (baby I think about you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely and utterly unedited. Soz babes. Currently on a plane home from Portugal.

      “So, I’ve been thinking.”

       Hermione and Susan both looked up from their work, sitting on the porch with matching determination.

       Pansy was standing at the edge of the door, leaning and smirking.

       “No.” Hermione states sternly and Susan utters the same response under her breath as a nervous whisper.

       “Oh, come on! You don’t even know what I’ve been thinking about.” Pansy’s smirk dropped into a scowl. “Have some confidence in me.”

       ‘So, I’ve been thinking’ was often followed by a ridiculous plan. The first few times they had listened and even gave her the benefit of the doubt, which often led to miniature disasters.

        ‘So, I’ve been thinking that we should give each other tattoos’ is how Susan ended up with a broken wishbone on her left side that sparkles with stars. The other girls bailed once they realized they were all terrible artists.

       ‘So, I’ve been thinking that we should start a band’ is how Hermione ended up singing for the first time at a karaoke bar. Susan and Pansy managed to get out of being on stage by pretending to be sick.

        ‘So, I’ve been thinking that we should adopt a pet’ is how Pansy surprised them with a raccoon she had found outside their building. It was promptly released due to Susan’s stress levels.

      “Fine, I could go for a laugh, let’s hear what you’ve been thinking.” Hermione closed the book on her lap and sighed loudly. Susan gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to keep working instead of listening to her friends. “Go on, Pans.”

      “We should host a house party. We’re fully moved in now. Susan starts filming in a week and a half. Hermione is banging Draco on the reg. And I need an excuse to get Harry into my bedroom.”

        Susan rolled her eyes, bored. They were hardly moved in - the apartment didn’t feel like home yet. Filming was still budget dependent. Hermione hadn’t slept with Draco, much to her dismay. And Pansy definitely didn’t need an excuse to get Harry in her bedroom, his eyes practically undressed her.

        It wasn’t up to Susan to blow away the secrets though. Hermione and Pansy clearly didn’t know each other’s truths, and her friends were too consumed by their own lives to realize that Susan was still very much on edge.

      “A party sounds like fun.”

       Hermione charmed howlers to play music instead of scream, sending out the party invitations that night. Pansy rang up her usual party person to meet with them for breakfast. And Susan went back to work.

 

* * *

 

      The RSVPs roll in the next few days.

      Everyone was excited, but Ron practically blew his top when the news was announced. FINALLY was followed by a happy jig down the Ministry hallway.

       “On call.” Harry replied, which Pansy didn’t mind. He would stop in to say hi, mingle for a bit, and then head home. It wasn’t like Harry would have drank anyways. It wasn’t like Harry would have wanted to spend the night. Pansy really, truly didn’t mind. Really, truly. 

        Draco invited himself to spend the night, without consulting any of the girls. With that, the rest of Novus Nation took it upon themselves to also set up camp.

        “Unless I meet a nice looking bird.” Marcus shrugged, as if that were obvious. The rest of the boys nodded along.

        People from all the corners of their lives were coming. School peers, muggle relations, co-workers, unfortunate neighbours. If they knew them, they invited them.

       “I feel like I should be the one to tell you that this building has a fire code.” Higgs manages to put a damper on the upcoming rager, only to be challenged by Blaise who smacked the back of his head.

    “Yeah, and I’m ready to burn this place to the ground if it means having a good time.” Blaise chuckles as Higgs rubbed the sore spot tenderly.

     “Will your girlfriend be coming?” Hermione was curious, asking Theo about his plus one. This mysterious girlfriend of his had never made it to any of their events, and quite frankly, there was a chance she didn’t exist. “We’d like to meet her.”

      Theo arched an eyebrow, casually glancing to Susan who was busy with Draco as the pair concentrated on creating a playlist. “Maybe.”

      “The bloody hell was that?”

      “The bloody hell was what?”

        Hermione mimicked Theo casual eye movements, and then shook her head in disbelief. “Since when did you start liking Bones?”

       “I’ve always liked Bones.” Theo is unnaturally calm.

       “No, you’ve always liked her ass.” Hermione was focused, determined, and ready to be right. “Since when did you start _like-_ liking her?”

      “Susan and I are friends.”   

      Hermione let out a yelp of laughter, quickly quieting down when the others started to look their way. “Listen, don’t do anything stupid. Susan is super vulnerable right now. She wants something serious, but won’t let herself have anything serious right now because of her show.”

      “There’s also the Cassius problem.” Theo was practically silent as he admitted the truth. “He and Marcus kind of pissed all over that territory.”

     “That’s bollocks.” Hermione hushed loudly, almost angry. “She liked you first - but you have an imaginary girlfriend.”

    “She’s not imagi…” Theo drifted off when he realized his voice had raised. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything stupid.”

     Hermione pursed her lips in a sad victory of sorts.

     “Watch out for Adrian though. He’s got a sweet tooth for Susan.” Theo warned his friend, once again casually looking to Susan and Draco. “He’s been sleeping here every night this week.”

      Oh crap. Hermione had a feeling that Susan was sneaking someone in and out of the house without her and Pansy noticing.

     “They’re just mates, but he would be mighty pleased if they were more.” Theo, who was always observant, casually looked past Susan to Adrian. His peer was attempting to stare at Susan while also extend the hallway an extra foot wide, ultimately shrinking it down to the size of a mouse hole. Hermione followed Theo’s gaze to understand. “And…”

      “And...What?”

       “And just fuck Malfoy already, alright? The dude is dying. Blaise says, and I quote, that the moment Draco cums inside you, you can expect a wedding ring. He’s down right mad about you.”

     “That is disgusting, Nott, and I won’t stand for that tone of voice.” Hermione was repulsed at his lines, shrivelling up at the conversation. “Besides, I don’t want anything official.”

     “Oh right, Pans told me about your little ‘self-improvement’ quest. No commitments? You? Hilarious.” Theo backed away before she could respond in the same level. So instead Hermione tossed Theo the bird.

 

* * *

 

     “Narcissa, I understand but I can’t have you pull all of the funding. If there is only a sole backer, chances are something will go wrong. We need a stage of producers for stability.”

      Susan was pacing in her room. Hermione could hear her light steps become heavier with frustration. Every so often the stepping would completely stop as Susan walked along the edge of her window instead.

      “Our ideas and my writing means nothing if we don’t have money coming in.” There’s a shuffle as Susan plops down from the window. Hermione could imagine her leaning against the wall opposite hers. “Are we willing to risk it all? For the very first muggle-based magical television show?”

       “Hey.” Pansy had snuck into Hermione’s room while she was eavesdropping. “Whatcha doing?”

        Hermione muffled a startled scream to not alert Susan who was still on the phone. “Have you noticed anything weird going on with Susan? She seems off.”

      “We’re all a little bit weird right now. When were you going to tell me that you’ve been holding out on Draco?” Oh, Hermione paused. Pansy found out. “He won’t become immediately attached to you if you have sex, no matter what his stupid friends say. You’re not _that_ great.”

       Pansy slumped down onto the floor next to Hermione, quirking her eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes. “Thanks for that, Pans. I’m not worried about him becoming attached, I’m worried about me becoming attached. This whole no strings thing is messy.”

       “I just want Potter to ask me to be his goddamn girlfriend and guess what he asked instead?” Pansy retorted. “Shall we order pizza or Chinese?” She huffed while wrinkling her nose. “I want to order a real relationship. I want him to sleep with me and only me!”

      “Tad bit greedy.” Hermione joked, loosening Pansy’s rigid tones. “Trust me when I say Harry isn’t sleeping with anyone else. And, yes,  I know you two haven’t fully slept together either.”

      Pansy was quiet for what seemed like forever. She too listened in on Susan’s conversation. The pair were engaged in Susan’s raspy voice, noting how stressed she sounded.

     “Let me have to the end of the weekend. If it’s a yes, we’ll head out Monday morning.” Susan started pacing again, with the additional sound of shuffling as she flung her drawers open. “I need to figure it out. I need a team that I can trust. We’re mixing magic with muggles, Narcissa. This isn’t exactly conventional.”

     “She’s got to do it. We have to make sure she goes on Monday morning.” Pansy whispears, leaning against Hermione for support. “Whatever Susan is planning, it’s going to be great. She just needs to do it.”

     “How can we talk to her about it? She’s been so on edge and doesn’t want to open up about anything.” Hermione scoured her brain for an answer, but every method she thought of became more and more extreme. “We have to be honest while doing it.”

    “So alcohol and torture are out.” Pansy tilts her head in muse, listening carefully as Susan hung up her call and proceeded to stomp about her room. “So I’ve been thinking…”

    Pansy waited to be cut off by Hermione, but instead received an ernst nod of encouragement.

    “We go about it the Hufflepuff way.”

     The Hufflepuff way was apparently being a damn good friend and level-headed.

    Pansy strode into Susan’s room with Hermione scurrying behind.

    “Where are you going on Monday?”

    Susan paused, caught red-handed as she had her backpack opened with several pieces of clothes piling around it. “You were listening in on my call?” Pansy and Hermione stayed quiet, ignoring the altered interrogation. “To be honest, most likely nowhere. I don’t think the show is going to work out.”

    “It better not be because of money.” Pansy continued harshly, pointing to herself as if she was a working ATM machine.

     “Not just money...well, it’s a bit confusing.” Susan frowned, holding a pair of black and white elephant printed flowly pants in one hand and a maxi skirt with sunflowers on it in the other hand. “Some stuff has come up with our original contract.”

      “I’ll put the kettle on for some tea and we can chat it out, yes?” Hermione placed a hand soothingly on Pansy’s shoulder, directing her to follow. “And, if you’re not sure, take both. They’re cute.”

      Susan pursed her lips and dropped both pieces into one pile in agreement.

 

* * *

 

     “ _Th_ _e Muggle in Me_?” Pansy repeated for what felt like the seventeenth time. She had already finished her tea and was forced into the kitchen to bake scones while Hermione and Susan continued to talk at the table. “It just sounds so...tacky.”

     “Comparing magical muggle places with schools of witchcraft and wizardry.” Hermione was taking notes, glancing over the stack of papers that Susan produced from her file folders. “One half is dedicated to somewhere in the world that is filled with muggle myths about magic, and the other half is about exploring magical education systems.” Hermione’s eyes darted up to meet Pansy. “It’s anything but tacky, Pans.”

     Pansy went back to her mixing bowl to contemplate in silence. “I’ll support you, but I’ll judge you regardless.”

    “Monday is the Philippines. Specifically the Enchanted River and Serendipia: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would be gone for almost two weeks.” Susan is slowly sipping her now cold peppermint tea, using magic to turn the spoon handlessly. “Our backers want the mix of magic and muggle rather than just muggle, for ratings. That’s how we’d get our support.”

    “There’s another magical school in the Philippines, isn’t there?” Hermione had reached into the back of her mind and scratched her chin with her pen. “The Philippine School of Sorcery for Young Witches and Wizards.”

    “They declined our initial networking.” Susan addressed the awkwardness, letting Hermione and Pansy fill in the rest of her side of the conversation with their imaginations. “The team is the next change. We were supposed to have a full camera crew, but even with the changes to plot, budget is tight and _no_ Pansy I will not accept payouts from friends or family. The Malfoys will not be adding to the budget either because of Narcissa’s involvement. It wouldn’t be right.”

     “So you’re trying to form a smaller team?” Pansy gritted her teeth as a retort but only stirred a little harder to balance her feelings. “You, Narcissa, and who?”

     “An incredible videographer. Someone who knows how to work magical and muggle cameras. Someone who can support me as I do stupid stuff for ratings. Someone who I won’t want to kill after spending weeks together on end.” Susan listed off her criteria, watching as Hermione jotted down her words. “Someone who would be ready to go on Monday.”

     The three girls hummed as the answer seemed to fly further away with each passing moment.

     A knock from their door brought a crashing reality.

     Tonight was the party.

     Saturday, now close to dinner time.

     The knock on the door was most likely Ginny and Luna coming to get ready and eat.

     “Now is not the time to figure out who that someone is.” Susan scooted out her chair to go answer the the door. But little did she know, that now would actually be the perfect time.

 

* * *

 

**12:47 AM**

    “I think I’ve drank too much.”

    Harry watched with delight as Pansy approached him for the first time all night. She had clearly been avoiding him. “And how’s that?”

    “Susan just referred to sand as heterosexual glitter.” Pansy’s eyes were slitted, still processing the comment. “And I think she’s right.”

     “Is that why there is glitter in your hair now?” Harry prompted, slowly brushing his hand through her now sparkly strands. It glittered green and silver against the flashing lights that had been set up. Pansy gasped and tried to catch her appearance against the window’s glint. She groaned with realization. “It’s okay. It looks nice on you.”

     “If I have drank too much, I’m allowed to speak my mind, yes?” Pansy saw her opportunity and wanted to take it while she had the chance. The party was in full throttle behind her, guests pushed about in the apartment. It had to be past midnight at this rate and Pansy was sure every single person she had ever met had showed up.

     Harry hesitated at her question. “You’re always allowed to speak your mind.”

     “I mean, that if what I say is embarrassing, or stupid, or wrong, or whatever, we can move past it?” Harry laughed, he bloody laughed at Pansy’s need for innocence. “We’ve been on seven dates now, and I’ve had a lot of fun, but I’ve got to ask whether or not you like me. Really. Because I usually sleep with the guy on the first, sometimes the second date. You’ve hit seven and I just can’t help but think that something has gone wrong. Are you not attracted to me?”

     When Pansy finally took a breath, Harry sputtered out a confused ‘huh’?

     “I said, we’ve been on dates now, and I’ve had a lot of-.”

     “Pansy, no no.” Harry put both of his hands to the side of her face, pressing a big kiss to her forehead. “I heard you, but I couldn’t understand. Is your confidence really that hit?”

     “Yes you absolute _fucker._ ” Pansy hissed, not moving away from her position against him. The extended hallway suddenly felt miles long and the party on the other end was a distant mirage. “I thought I had turned _ugly_. That was the only explanation possible. Why haven’t you slept with me?”

     “Well why haven’t you slept with _me_?” Harry dipped his head down this time, pressing a lingering kiss to her ear. “I’ve been waiting for you to initiate it. I didn’t want to rush you.” Harry kept his voice low and against her. “I’ve heard the tales about Pansy Parkinson’s ability to get what she wants. So I was waiting until I was what you wanted.”

      How. Incredibly. Dumb.

     The pair had been in a standstill. Both waiting for the other to make the next move.

     How could they have been both so incredibly dumb.

     “So now what?” Pansy was utterly lost and there didn’t seem to be a map in their future.

     “Two things we have to get sorted.” Harry’s hands slipped to Pansy’s hips, ignoring as groups of people had tried to get their attention while entering the party. “First, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

     “Finally.” Pansy sighed, a combination of stress and happiness seeping from her heart.

     “I’ll take that as a yes?” Harry prodded, a cheeky grin almost irritating Pansy.

     “Obviously. What’s the second thing we have to get sorted?”

     “Are we going to wait until the party's over to go do it or are we going to sneak away now?”

     Pansy glanced past Harry to the guests, spotting Hermione and Susan easily. They were together, chatting with Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot, Barnaby Lee, and Philip Blagdon. As if by magic, Hermione and Susan met Pansy’s eyes. Hermione giggled, playing it off like Barnaby had something funny, and Susan nodded enthusiastically as if she full-heartedly agreed with whatever Terry was going on about.

     “Seven dates, Mr. Potter. That was over three weeks of courting. It’s the longest I’ve gone.” Pansy swung under his arm, content. “I can wait one more night.”

     Harry’s eyes grew with admiration, letting Pansy drag him towards the party once again - back towards her friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE PROPS to KrisperCB for inspiration! Her set up of Serendipia was the perfect place to begin Susan's next journey. Check out her plot and art here ---> https://www.deviantart.com/krispercb/art/Serendipia-School-of-Witchcraft-and-Wizardry-769517199
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed!


	15. Walk Me Home (in the dead of night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy!!!

 

**5:53PM**

     “What was it really like at first? Living here? Be honest.” Ginny was exactly the same as she was so many years ago. Evidently, her style had only matured with time. Hermione now stood with her in the bathroom, watching as she brushed out her hair easily and apply a layer of makeup. Light wash jean shorts with a series of rips down the thighs. A plain black tank top with simple buttons up the centre - the top one undone. And black sandals, with her toes painted different colours was what tipped Hermione off that Luna had done them for her. Large silver studs looked dangerous in her ears and a choker was tight against her neck. “Help me out?”

     Ginny nodded to Hermione, asking for help with pulling it up. Hermione shifted up behind her and pulled the long strands up into a double-braided low side bun. Hermione had never been able to do her own hair growing up, but got rather good at styling others’.

     “Hard. Like, really hard. There were so many good times. Hanging out, watching TV, making dinner, bonding.” Hermione worked methodically, while thinking deeply about the weeks that had past. Living here at first with Pansy and Susan had been hard. Really hard. “Susan was the buffer, like we had guess she would be. But it took a toll on her obviously. Pansy and I aren’t exactly easy people to get along with.”

     With each twist of her fingers, Ginny’s hair came together as planned.

     “To be honest, I never thought I would actually ever say that Pansy freaking Parkinson was my friend. She’s easy to hate and difficult to love.”

     “How did you get through the hard times?” Ginny asked, genuinely curious. Ginny had felt guilty for not being there more for Hermione during the tough time of having to move, but life was moving too fast around her.

     “Every time something came up, I wanted to talk. Pansy wanted to act. And Susan was uncomfortable, through and through. She does this thing where, when she’s uncomfortable, she bounces her leg and breaths out of her mouth.” Hermione smirked. “Pansy used to get pissed at Susan for mouth-breathing. It made everything worse.”

     Ginny matched Hermione’s smirk, looking in the mirror to catch her gaze.

     “Example. I want an example.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

     It was the very first time the apartment had been pulled in different directions.

     Pansy was a fan of a magical band - _Demm Veru._ A band that was notorious for purist lyrics and were rumoured to have supported Voldemort.

     “I don’t want to hear them in my house.” Hermione had stated, again. Pansy was resistant to the idea of changing her music taste to put Hermione at ease.

     “And I’m allowed to listen to whatever I want.” She had retorted.

     Susan, easing into her mouth-breathing state and twitchy legs, sat on the couch as Hermione and Pansy argued on opposite ends of the living room. What had started as unpacking books into built-in shelves turned quickly when Pansy had suggested listening to music while doing so. The pair had been arguing about _Demm Veru_ for a solid six minutes now and they were beginning to grow angry.

     “Why won’t you listen to me? I’m being reasonable. The band is racist!” Hermione finally swung from her side and stomped towards Pansy. Pansy, hearing the commotion behind her, jumped around too.

     “Reasonable? You’re trying to change me! We all have our freedom here.” Her voice was raised, and Susan was sure that the neighbours could now hear what was going on. “You don’t have to be such a fucking prick about this. I don’t ask you to turn off your Muggle music!”

     “My Muggle music doesn’t shame an entire blood-line.” Hermione countered hotly.

     “Mudblood is _not_ a blood-line - that’s the point.” Pansy shouted without remorse.

     Both girls had reached for their wands.

     Susan turned off the music with one swift motion. “Please stop. Please.”

     They did, if not because of shock from Susan’s outburst. Pansy’s eyes slitted in her direction. “Excuse me?”

     “Stay out of it, Bones.” Hermione chimed in.

     Susan held up one finger in a pausing motion and ran to her room. When she came back, she had the thick contract that they had all signed for the apartment. “‘Ms. Bones, Ms. Granger, and Ms. Parkinson shall have apartment titled apartment for a trial period of six months.’ Trial, as in try. We need to try to make this work. All I’m asking is for six months of peace.”

     Hermione could see her own signature from where she stood, knowing that Pansy’s was even a darker shade from her heavy penmanship. Susan’s stood out in blue ink rather than black.

     “Pansy - _Demm Veru_ is a band that you like. However, the musical themes presented are not public friendly at this moment in time. Please listen to to them while in the privacy of your own room not to disturb your other roommates. Hermione - what you were asking was reasonable, but you weren’t asking in a reasonable manner. You jumped the gun, as muggles say. For being so eloquently spoken, you sure do lose your head when you’re mad.” Susan’s speech ended with her slamming the contract into an end table. She was no longer bouncing or mouth-breathing. “When I get back, I expect the books to be put away, appropriate music to be playing, and for you two to be friendly again.”

     Hermione and Pansy took Susan’s orders to heart and were treated by donuts as a reward for their hard work when Susan returned with ice cream.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

     “So it wasn’t all unicorns, rainbows, and cake from the get go?” Ginny smiled, pleased to hear that it had taken real work to get the friendship to where it stood. Hermione shrugged apprehensively. “Good.”

     A beat passed.

     “Is that what you’re wearing?” Ginny pointed out Hermione’s lack of clean clothes. She was in ill-fitting sweatpants and tank top that had a mustard stain on it. “Come on. Yo, Parkinson!”

     Ginny dragged Hermione out of the bathroom and into Pansy’s room where Pansy, Luna, and Susan gathered.

     “Weasley? How can I help you?”

     “You have a really cute dark purple, floral strappy dress.” Ginny waited for Pansy to nod, only slightly confused by her fashion recall. The last time Ginny would have seen Pansy wearing that summer dress would have been on the final train ride home from Hogwarts. “Hermione should wear it tonight.”

     “That will hardly cover her ass.” Pansy tilted her head in confrontation.

     Ginny let herself into Pansy’s closet and pulled out the dress she had in mind. “Exactly. Wear your brown booties with them, Mione.”

     Pansy was already dressed and ready to go in a denim skirt and a white crop top that she had borrowed from Susan. Luna was looking striking in a tie dye t-shirt dress. Susan was still in her pjs and hair up in a towel from showering.

     “And you? What do you plan on wearing?”

     “Is my Batman onesie not up to code?” Susan sassed Ginny, content with eating her popsicle. “Give me some credit - I worked at Witch Weekly for most of my career. It’s hanging on the back of my door.”

     Ginny trotted off to retrieve the outfit.

     She had come back with the hanger, but has also found a neon pink sports bra that Susan occasionally wore to work out in. “The overalls worth the bra. Your plaid shirt goes overtop, undone.”

     “You don’t want me to wear a shirt?”

     “Nobody wants to see you in a shirt, Sue.” Ginny commented easily, brushing her hands of her handiwork. “Let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

**9:01PM**

     The boys showed up on time, just as they promised they would. And they brought reinforcements. Harry, Ron, Farah, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Audrey, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Marcus, Adrian, Cassius, Terence, Verity, Neville, and Hannah. Already the apartment felt smaller.

     Cassius has the sense of humour to roll in a keg of beer that had matched the one he had won with Susan on their date. “A replacement.”

    Adrian came showing his triumphant cards, with crates of Sugar Spirits. Litre upon litre upon litre was stacked along the kitchen hallway, sorted by base. Vodka. Rum. Whiskey. It was all there. Plenty enough for the rest of the party to get stupid. “You can thank me later.”

    Theo wandered in with his camera, ready to capture the unfolding memories while Marcus surprised the crew with illegal firecrackers that had been modified.

    Terence, Blaise, and Draco carries their overnight things. They toppled all of it into the bedrooms, daring each other to sort it out after a few drinks had been poured.

    However, Pansy, Hermione, and Susan has already began the celebration with a game of Fuck the Dealer against Luna and Ginny. The card game was transitioning to beer pong when the door had swung open. The music was loud - TLC’s No Scrubs - and the girls had evidently ate nachos for dinner. The scene unfolding was nothing if not fun.

    Hermione switched pairings to play with Harry against Neville and Audrey. Draco, Pansy, and Percy waited at the sidelines, drinks in hand thanks to Hannah. The table over was a different scene. The Weasleys were trying their skills at the muggle game. Ron and George faced Ginny and Bill, shooing Farah, Luna, and Fleur away as they were distracting. Farah was soon invited back to the table though as they needed someone who actually understood the rules.

      Susan took the role of dope greeter, pairing up with Blaise to welcome people as they came in. Together, they made sure every single person that walked into the apartment was given the drink of their choosing - thanks to Verity and Terence in the kitchen. Susan knew, maybe, 1 out of every 5 people coming in, but that didn’t stop her from going in for a hug each time. It became a game, where every time the guest accepted the hug, Blaise and her drank, and everytime that she was rejected, they were tormented by Cassius.

     “I identify very strongly with baby elephants because I also have very dry skin and just want to be loved.” Susan tipped back the rest of her beer, answering Blaise’s question confidently.

     “I don’t think that’s what spirit animals are supposed to represent.” Blaise raised his hand to signal to Terence that they needed refills. “But that’s cute regardless.”

     “How long have we’ve been standing here?” Susan was leaned against the doorway, arms crossed against her overalls. She looked a little grumpy and a bit bored. “Over an hour?”

     “Yes, and yet I think we might be the drunkest ones here at the moment.” Blaise ponders the thought while glancing at the crowded apartment. “A lot of people like your hugs.”

    “It’s a gift and a curse.” Susan is giggling, but under her breath, in an almost menacing way. “Want to go find something fun to do?”

    Blaise bared his teeth with a smile, nodding excitedly.

 

* * *

 

**10:29PM**

    Pansy and Hermione were past whatever limits they had set for themselves and it was still early in the night. Hermione was already on top of the counter, yanking Pansy up to join her. Someone had thrown them each a cooler and in tandem they shot gunned the cans. For majority of the people attending the party, it was a sight to be seen. Parkinson and Granger weren't exactly drinking buddies back at Hogwarts, and it was an overall rare occurrence to see Hermione drunk whatsoever.

    “Another!” Hermione shouted, asking the crowd to find more alcohol.

   “Are you not entertained?” Pansy deepened her voice, finishing her line with a burp.

   “Get down from there, you idiots.” Adrian pushes through the kitchen to make eye contact with the drunk duo.

   “We do what we want!” Hermione yelled above the music.

   “Don’t be a pussy, Pucey.” Pansy sneered, throwing her empty can at him sassily.

    The can missed and Adrian shot the crowd a look that sent them scattering. “I’ll tell Susan.”

    “No, wait, don’t.” Hermione was quick to jump down from the counter at the idea of their peacekeeper finding out about their behaviour.

   “Yeah, please, don’t. You can fuck Susan as much as you want, just please don’t tell her.” Pansy attempted to jump down but was much smaller than Hermione and struggled with the height.

    “I mean, logically, it’s not up to us whether you sleep together or not, that completely between you and Susan, but you will have our full support of whatever kind of relationship you develop.” Hermione rattled on, even going as far as to find water bottles for her and Pansy.

    Adrian looked suspicious. And confused. Mostly confused. “Susan and I aren’t shagging.”

    Hermione and Pansy eyed each other, doubtful.

    “Honestly. I just come over and we sleep together. That’s all.”

   “So, you’re a booty call with no booty?” Pansy deadpanned.

    “But you want the booty?” Hermione posed the next question.

    Adrian sighed, his shoulders slumping with exhaustion. “I thought I wanted the booty, but I’m okay with just having her as a friend. She’s going through a lot with her career. We talk a lot at night. Besides, I’ve started seeing someone else. It didn’t take long for me to realize Susan and I weren’t sexually compatible. We made out a few times but it wasn’t right for us.”

    Hermione couldn’t help up but coo at Adrian’s confession and Pansy squealed. The mixed sounds practically called Susan to the kitchen.

   “You alright?” Susan was sweet, smiling as she went to go grab another beer.

    “So good.” Pansy stepped forward and planted a big kiss on Susan’s cheek. “So fucking good.”

   Hermione opened her arms wide, engulfing her two roommates. “Don’t ever change, Bones.”

    “Adrian, if these two are bothering you, want to pair up for some beer pong?” Susan, unusually squished by Hermione and Pansy, practically begged for a saviour.

    “Sorry, Susan, I’ve already got a partner tonight.” Adrian winked, because Susan already knew the answer. “She’s here.”

    “She’s here?” Susan wrangled from Hermione’s grasp and spun around to face the crowded living room. “Oh she’s here!”

    Adrian gave a shy wave, and to the roommates delight, Parma Patil waved back. “But I’ll play against you. Just find another partner.”

    “She’s got one right here.” Pansy reaches instinctively across to grab on the person that was slipping past. Theo, hands still holding onto his camera, was pulled aggressively by the collar of his shirt to the group. “Isn’t that right, Nott?”

    Theo’s hands shook momentarily before zooming the camera in on Sudan’s smile. “Susan’s partner? Anytime, anywhere.”

   “Excellent.” Hermione was more focused on the camera in Theo’s hands than his bright red cheeks. Even in her drunken state, something clicked.

 

* * *

 

**11:36PM**

Pansy watched in horror as Theo attempted to flirt with Susan - over and over and over again.

    “I like your overalls.”

    “Thanks, they were 50% off.”

    “I’d like them 100% off.”

     “Theo, stores can’t do that.”

     “No, I mean-.”

     “It would be an absolutely awful business plan.”

     Over again and again and again.

     Pansy finally stepped into the shit show, distracting Susan with a conversation including Cho Chang about watermelons versus pineapples. It gave enough time for Theo to escape with Pansy.

    “The bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Pansy snapped, taking the drink from his hand as a punishment. “She thinks you still have a girlfriend. She’s not going to reciprocate anything if you’re not on the market. Susan isn’t _me_ for Merlin’s sake.”

     “When did you find out?”

     “Millicent told me the day after it happened.” Pansy rolled her eyes, as if it were all so obvious. “You Floo-d her after Marcus’ event and before the Den party.”

      Theo nodded, defeated.

     “But then it got weird. You didn’t do anything about it. Not at the Den, no, because there you played the rounds with other girls. And you avoided her at the Weasley party. Since then, you’ve been in and out.” Pansy was tempted to connect the dots, but allowed Theo to do the honour. “Why?”

    “I was giving Millicent time. And I needed time. And Susan was dealing with Marcus. And then Adrian came into the picture. The time wasn’t right.”

    “It’s been weeks now. Why now? Why haven’t you told her the truth?”

    “People keep getting in the way. Warrington, for instance. Or Narcissa and the TV show thing.” Theo was lost for words, humming with energy. “How do I fix this?”

    “Slowly. Susan needs things to be slow because everything else in her life right now is speeding past her.” Pansy answered, sliding up next to him so that they could scan the crowd together. Susan was still chatting with Cho. “Start by mentioning you broke up with your girlfriend. Casually, be truthful.”

   “I can do that.”

 

* * *

 

**1:53AM**

    “You look ready for bed.”

     Hermione was lounging on a rocking chair, covered in a blanket that someone had tossed over her. The guests had been cut in half. The music had been turned down a notch. Pizza had been ordered.

    “I need to shower first.” Hermione pouted, knowing that if she didn’t, the morning would be rough. “Are you staying tonight?”

    “If you want me to.”

     Her reply came involuntarily. “I do.”

    “Let’s get you washed up then.” Draco crouched down to lift Hermione up. She kept the blanket wrapped around her waist and swooped her arms around his neck to hold on. Pansy and Harry gave a rushed goodbye as they snuck out the door and Susan appeared to be on the roof with a few other people still. It was a good time for Hermione to start winding down. “I’ll go get you some clean clothes.”

     He had turned on the shower for her, placing towels on the counter. Draco would be back and the thought made Hermione’s stomach drop. She stripped and stepped into the steaming shower, determinedly to go quickly.

    “Wait.” Merlin, he was fast. A pair of shorts and a tank top already folded, Draco’s voice echoed through the shower. “Can I join you?”

    If her stomach had sank before, her heart now soared.

    “I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Draco’s voice was soothing, and he waited for Hermione’s solid ‘yes’ before moving. “I just want to be with you.”

     He didn’t do anything she didn’t want. No, instead, he hardly touched her except to be her hands. Hermione had reached for the shampoo and was stunned when Draco offered to do it for her.

    He started running it through her hair, lathering it over her scalp, and massaging her head. Hermione thought she was floating. The soap was in his hands upon Hermione’s approval, and what commenced was nothing short of loving but nowhere near sexual. He moved the soap in little circles, followed by tiny kisses. Draco’s fingers were intoxicating, drawing patterns against her skin while letting the water rinse her hair. Hermione was positive that she was dreaming, close to tears by how overwhelmed she was by his presence. No one had been that gentle with her in a very long time, no one had made her feel that safe in a very long time.

   He refused her offer of returning the action, insteading accepting a deep kiss. She tried to pass the message on, she tried to make him feel loved as well. He refused to take things further as well, instead helping her get changed and into. She curled up against him in her bed, ignoring the fact that she could hear Ron and Farah stunningly sing in the living room. Bill and Fleur were desperately trying to get the pair to leave.

      Hermione had never felt so small against Draco’s chest. She knew that Pansy’s room would be filled with people sleeping since she had scurried away. And she knew that Susan would be torn in a thousand directions with Monday looming overhead. And yet, the world felt bigger than all of that. The world was ginormous with Draco next to her.

    In the best way possible, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this story comes to a close (trust me - the closing is coming!), I've started to brain storm for my next fic. Hint: Ranch!Au feat. The Weasleys as dairy farmers because honestly we deserve some cowboy hats and country shenanigans.
> 
> Remember to kudo and comment!


	16. Love Lies (waste the day and spend the night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lord have mercy, I am so tired

     The Den seemed like a good idea at first. The apartment had been packed with people and Ron was due to head back to his shared house with his girlfriend by the end of the night. The Den was supposed to be empty. The Den was supposed to be hidden. Truthfully, the Den had been the best place to be. She could laugh, and scream, and be as loud as she wanted with each touch Harry produced. The Den was a nerve ending for magic, and fucking Harry Potter was absolutely magical. 

     And yet, apparently Pansy wasn’t the only one to have the brilliant idea.

     She stumbled upon a half-dressed Cassius in the kitchen as she went searching for coffee. Harry was in her shower and she thought she would at least try to show her appreciation by getting breakfast started. Her plan was halted however, as she was scared straight by Warrington. He was a giant of a man, with his chest bare to showcase his sculpted body. A pair of sweatpants hung low on his hips.

     Pansy had a weak moment - Susan turned that down?

     From across the kitchen, Marcus was also shirtless, his hair still wild from the night before. If Cassius was sculpted, than Flint was simply ripped. He wore a cheesy pair of boxers and was in charge of the eggs.

     Pansy scrunched her eyebrows - Susan turned _that_ down?

     Wait.

     “Wait.” Pansy’s head shook as she scooped out quick looks to both of her old school friends. Her hair whipped her face as she increased speed and Pansy’s jaw slacked to the point of her breath stopping altogether. “Really?”

     Cassius froze. Marcus snorted.

     “For how long?” Pansy crossed her arms, suddenly well aware that she was just wearing a t-shirt and panties. She had thrown on Harry’s socks to trot around in. “There were absolutely no signs. If there were, I would have seen them.”

     “There were no signs because there was nothing.” Cassius shrugged, sighing with relief.

     “Last night was the jumping point.” Marcus shifted back to the eggs, flipping them with ease. “Cassius has always taken care of me. As a friend, as a manager, and now as a-.”

     “Flint, shut up!” Cassius jutted his chin out defensively. “There’s no reason for you to tell Pansy about what-.”

     Marcus flicked a bit of hot oil at his partner, scowling. “Shush, you.” He turned the stove down a notch and crossed the kitchen to meet Cassius where he stood. Pansy watched as they locked lips. “You take care of me as a friend, as a manager, and now as a lover.”

     Pansy gagged loudly. She was half-joking, but also worried that the two may just lose the rest of their clothes and shag against the fridge. “Merlin, make it stop. My eyes! They burn!”

     Her smile told them everything they needed to know.

     “Whatever floats your boat, I suppose.” Pansy stretched out her neck and nodded towards the coffee pot. “Mind if I steal two mugs?”

     “Two?” Cassius asked curiously.

     “Potter, obviously. Didn't you hear them last night? They were almost as loud as we were.” Marcus reached upwards to get two clean mugs and helped Pansy fill them accordingly.

     “We’ll drink up and then head out for breakfast instead.” Pansy couldn’t believe what had unfolded in front of her. Of all things to wake up to, this is not what she predicted. “Enjoy the Den, you weirdos.”

     “Hey Pans?” Cassius called out before Pansy turned to exit. “Was he any good?”

     They were wondering about Harry.

     “Put it this way - he took really good care of me.”

     This time Marcus and Cassius pretended to gag.

 

* * *

 

     “I know you don’t want anything serious.” Draco spoke lightly, his mouth pressed against Hermione’s hair. “I can respect that. I can be a part-time lover, if that’s what you need.”

     He was saying everything right. Scripted to a perfection. He was the depraved hero and she was the dastardly villain. It was a story that Hermione never thought she would star in. The morning sun criss crossed through her curtains to shape around his body. As if the irony couldn’t get any thicker, Draco now looked angelic in the light.

     “I wanted to stay single to try something new. I wanted to have fun. I wanted to be like Susan and Pansy.” Hermione rolled out of his arms to sit up, leaning on her headboard. “Is that so wrong?”

     Draco didn’t reply at first. He was focused on whatever thoughts were couped up in his mind. “I ruined that plan, didn’t I?”

     “Turns out I can try new things with you. And I apparently have fun with you. And there is nothing wrong with wanting to be like me.” Hermione contracted the list she had before, using one hand to push back her loose hair. Draco laid still on his stomach, resting his chin in his hands to stare at her. His back was open to the air with tiny goosebumps scattered above the blanket line. Just below the blanket was the rest of him, all of him. Hermione could find nothing wrong with all of him. “Is that so wrong?”

     “If you want to see other blokes while sleeping with me, so be it. I won’t put up a fight as long as I still get to be with you even if its only for a short time.” Draco grinned, causing Hermione to grin. “Okay, that’s a lie. I’ll probably fight a bit. I’ll probably try to scare the other blokes away before they can get to you. But you can’t blame me! I know what’s good for me and I’m selfish.”

     Hermione was well aware of Draco’s personality traits. Being selfish was a giveaway. “This is on a strict trial basis, understand?”

     “A trial? Like for a new broomstick or book order subscription?” Draco chuckled at Hermione’s unusual thinking. There was no real winning in this scenario. “Alright, fine, how long is the trial period for?”

     “Thirty days,” Hermione sang. Thirty days made a habit. “After that, we have to choose if we will renew the subscription.”

     Draco wasn’t surprised by how orderly Hermione was being about the whole ordeal. He wasn’t surprised that she didn’t want to commit to him off the bat. He would be surprised if she had. “Consider me signed up.”

 

* * *

 

     Susan woke up alone.

      Well, kind of.

     Neville and Hannah cuddled next to her. The three of them had shared her bed. Platonically in her case, as the engaged couple spooned in their sleeping ritual.

     Waking up alone wasn’t that bad.

     Adrian wasn’t there to steal the blankets. Hermione’s hair wasn’t in her mouth. Pansy hadn’t tossed all of the pillows to the ground. Everyone else didn’t matter.

     The sun was up and the birds were chirping.

     On her bedside table, Susan’s wand buzzed with a message from Narcissa. Everything was sorted and booked and ready to go for tomorrow. She had a small team planned for her departure. One videography, one producer, and one editor. It was now up to Susan completely is this was going to happen.

     Stubbornly, Susan avoided looking at the pile of bags in the corner. Her packing was haphazard and unfinished. Her thoughts were the same.

     Susan fished out a pair of black leggings and a Quidditch jersey, slipping into the bathroom to wash her face. When she stepped into the living room, the mess was nothing less than awkward. It was as if someone had tried to clean up while still trashed.

     It had probably been Hermione.

     The porch’s sliding door was open, with the fresh summer breeze cooled the apartment and swept out the smell of last night. Someone had made waffles and green smoothies. Someone had turned on low acoustic music on the stereo. And those someones were sitting just outside.

     Blaise and Theo were unaffected by the events of last night. Last time Susan saw Blaise he had his shirt wrapped around his head like a turbine and Theo had that damn camera glued to his hands all night. Now they sat at the little table, breakfast almost finished, and that same camera opened in front of them.

     “Want to watch the memories? Blaise just edited and it looks fantastic.” Theo could feel Susan’s presence without turning. She had been staring at a distance. She was unable to find the bravery to take another inch. Theo twisted his fingers to project the camera’s video onto the clear table. “You’ll like it.”

     She did like it.

     The short video progressed like a movie. Characters, plots. From beginning to end, Theo had captured the entire night and Blaise was skilled enough to edit. All of their friends were fitted together like a puzzle and their journeys were documented. A trend emerge though. Susan spotted it right away. If this was a story, Susan had been the main character.

     She was caught at all the right moments. Her words were crisp. Everything fit into place to send Susan to the centerstage.

     “I’m confused.”

     Blaise side-eyed Theo, passing on a silent comment. “Why don’t you explain, or director extraordinaire?”

     “It’s our demo-reel.” Theo sucked on his teeth. “Narcissa really liked it.”

     Susan let a breath escape her lips. “She liked it enough to put you on the team?”

     Both young men nodded in sync.

     “Blaise would come on longer stays, but would mostly control the processing of when we got back.” Theo smiled, proud of his friend. “I would follow you around the world.”

     “Just you and me?” Her mouth had gone dry and no matter how many times she went to lick her lips, her words cracked. Theo didn’t need to answer. Their conversation from the night before exposed his honesty.

 

**2:19AM**

     On the rooftop, Susan could hear the party quieting down from below. The sky blended with the cityscape and the air sparked with magic. To her left, Theo. To her right, Blaise, who was sleeping soundly. She hummed along with the music, content. They were chatting about their childhood hobbies.

“I’m telling you, I was an excellent finger painter.”

“Sure, basically a da Vinci, I bet.”

“Well excuuuse me if we were all born with naturally cool skills, Ms. Horse-Whisperer.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you that. I’ve got to burn all the photos of proof.”

“Oh come on, I bet it was cute. Baby Bones, taming horses for fun.”

“It wasn’t fun! It was work!”

“Yeah, and I sold my finger paintings.”

“Shut up, Nott, you’re not that cool.”

“Hey, Susan?”

Mhmm.

“I broke up with my girlfriend.” Casual. Just like Pansy told him to be. 

Oh.

“Are you going to say anything?”

Susan refused to look away from the moon. “I don’t know what to say. I don’t really have an opinion on the matter.”

“You don’t?”

     The lawn chair that Susan was lounging on was suddenly ten sizes too small. And Theo was ten feet too close. She wasn’t supposed to have an opinion on the matter. She didn’t make a peep.

     “Well, if you decide you have an opinion on the matter, make sure to let me know, yes?” Theo could see Susan shrinking away with panic. Soon she would be bouncing her leg and breathing heavily through her mouth. He had seen her nervous ticks before, he knew what was coming. Theo rose from his own lawn chair and shifted to carry Blaise. “I’m going to tuck him into bed. Have a good sleep, Sue.”

     “You as well, Theo.”

     Susan was a statue as Theo climbed down from the roof into the apartment. They were likely going to sleep in Pansy’s room since she had vacated the area. They were likely going to be there when she woke up as well.

 

     Here she was now, correct on both counts. The pair of Slytherins had gripping stares and Susan had nowhere to run.

     There was nowhere to run, but Susan still had the next move.

     “I hope you both enjoyed the party, but since it’s over, I’m going to ask you to leave so that I can start tidying properly. Thank you, though for breakfast.” Susan was serious, chin up and words poised. Calm and collected, she controlled her home. “I need time to think this over.”

     The boys stood. Gentlemen.

     “What I said to Narcissa still applies.” Susan made space for Blaise and Theo to step past her. “If I’m at the headquarters tomorrow morning, I’m in.”

     “And if you aren’t?” Theo posed the question confidently, not ready to back down so easily.

     Susan didn’t answer because she knew that her threat was empty.

 

* * *

 

     Susan’s large backpack sat tauntingly by the front door.

     The Sunday evening had clouded over and the city was finally silent. For weeks, their world rang with commotion but right here and right now, it was just the three of them.

     Pansy, Hermione, and Susan were huddled on the couch. The apartment was finally tidy and peaceful once again. Work was racing towards them all - Monday was just around the corner.

     “Should we say bye now or in the morning?” Pansy implored lazily. “What’s your timeline look like for the next week and a half?”

     “We don’t know if I’m going yet.” Susan didn’t take the bait, concentrating on her crossword puzzle at the moment.

     “You’d be stupid not to go.” Pansy stated, to which Hermione hushed her hurriedly. “No, seriously, listen. A chance to showcase magical schools around the world and introduce muggle concepts to our community? You have to go.”

     Susan’s face turned a shade of red in response.

     “What’s stopping you?” Hermione chose her question carefully, placing a hand over the crossword book to gain Susan’s full attention. “What are you scared of?”

     “Nothing. Everything! What if we fail? What if I’m not good enough? What if there was nothing really there this whole time and now it’ll come crashing down?” Susan wheezed as she tried to keep her scared tears at bay. “I don’t want to get lost again.”

     Pansy nudged her head onto Susan’s shoulder, using one hand to rub her back soothingly. Hermione shifted so that he knees touch Susan’s.

     “You won’t get lost again, because this time, you have a home to come back to.”

     Susan gritted her teeth, eyeing her backpack greedily. “And Theo?”

     “What about the twerp?” Pansy poked fun at Susan, softly. “He’s very talented and you won’t kill him while on the road since he isn’t that annoying. Those were your two criteria. Theo fits the bill.”

     “I’d say follow your heart, Sue, but that’s not ideal. You’ll be working with him for however long this lasts. You should make the smart decisions. Follow your head.” Hermione laid out the honest truth. They didn’t need to say it, they all knew how Susan’s feelings. It was evident from the get go and only blocked by someone else always being in the picture. Now, with the path being only for the two of them, they still couldn’t follow through. “Be smart. Come home.”

     Susan would always be able to find her way home if she knew Hermione and Pansy were waiting for her return.

  


     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT AKA IT'S AN EPILOGUE AYO


	17. Youngblood (say you want me)

 

**_10 MONTHS LATER_ **

_Do you get it?_

     Susan’s incredibly sloppy handwriting was all the note said on the back of the photograph. Receiving mail from their roommate wasn’t unusual and her humourous messages weren’t far from the usual either. Hermione held the moving photo by the corners, tilting her head to try to decipher it.

     Susan was now in Tanzania to film for the show. She had been home for less than a week after visiting Greenland the month before. Time didn’t exist for the hard worker as she and her small team produced one of the top rated shows of the year.

     “Whale sharks on Mafia Island. It would have been cool to spend time on the continent too, but the episodes are only 40 minutes long.” Susan has fished while packing her bag. “And there’s an entrance to the Mizuki School. Half merperson, half human, full magically trained children.”

     Pansy still couldn’t understand how anyone would want to breed with a merperson. Hermione didn’t bat an eye when Susan expressed excitement for getting the chance to scuba dive.

     The picture though wasn’t underwater. It was a beautiful day at the beach, with fluffy white clouds in the sky and ripples bouncing against the shore. Smack dab in the middle was Susan in a white bathing suit featuring a big pineapple on the front. Theo has take the picture of her relaxing on a giant float toy shaped like a slice of pizza. The shit eating grin Susan held held the secret joke.

     “She’s a bitch.” Pansy, who got the call out right away, snorted. “A dumb bitch and I love her. She traveled thousands of miles to make us mad.”

      Hermione squinted at the picture, as if it were going to help her understand it. All she could think about was how nice it would be to go for a quick swim.

     “She’s pineapple on pizza.” Pansy pointed out, rolling her eyes dramatically. “Absolutely disgusting.”

     Hermione sputtered out a burst of laughter.

     For the few nights that Susan has spent at home between shoots, she often didn’t leave their sides. Dancing, drinking, and doing as much as they could to be together. Movie marathons, baking cookies, and eating pizza. Susan has apparently picked up a new eating habit while traveling - pineapple on pizza.

    Hermione and Pansy had both refused to try what she called ‘an imaginative journey between two worlds: sweet and salty.’ Pansy was right: absolutely disgusting.

    The moan that followed was worthwhile as Hermione stuck the picture against the fridge. One section was dedicated to Susan’s adventures, another was scraps of paper the girls found with music Hermione had written, and finally an area filled with Pansy’s sketches.

    The fridge was full on the inside and the outside.

    “Will you be home in time tomorrow to watch her piece on San Antonio?” Pansy asked from her place at the kitchen table. She was using a muggle calculator and held a series of reports from the office. To the side, a cup of tea and some biscuits.

     They had already watched the episode. Each time Blaise finished editing one, they had a viewing party with their closest friends. And each time the episode was released, they made sure to watch it again.

     “Her interview with the mole-like headmaster from the Caverns school?” That segment was a favourite of hers from Susan’s ability to be professional through every single weird answer the old guy gave her. “I wouldn’t miss it!”

     “ _After much observation, I believe that the entire magical community should move underground immediately in hopes of surviving the oncoming plague of butterflies._ Merlin, that man is my hero.” Pansy mimicked the headmaster’s voice to a tee and snickered happily. “Harry will join us if that’s okay?”

     Pansy always made sure it was okay if Harry came over. She was good about it that way. And yet when Harry came over to visit Hermione, she gave no warnings. The poor boy was doing his best to balance the friendship and the relationship.

     Draco didn’t feel the confliction, using the apartment as if it were his own even when the girls weren’t home. Sometimes they even found him fast asleep in Susan’s bed while she was away.

     The four had become a weird unit. They represented something that wizarding world could never quite translate. And when Susan was home, the rest fell into place. _Novus Nation_ made time to pop by for a hello, as both Susan and Theo were hardly around.

     Coming home was a difficult transition period at first. Susan and Theo were pulled in a thousand directions and never seemed to be able to get away from each other. That had been the plan, you see, to spend quality solo time when home. The pair were forced together for weeks on end and both cherished being alone.

     The first few times they came home, they tried to make it work. But the long office hours, late dinners with friends, and pure desire to hide from the world resulted in them still being side by side.

     Two or so months ago, after they came home, Theo never actually went to his own place. He dropped his bags into Susan’s room before rushing to grab the shower before she could.

     Pansy watched in awe, unsure as to what just happened. “You two shagging?”

     “I thought you needed be alone when you were home.” Hermione ignored Pansy’s line of questioning, knowing fully well that Susan would have told them if they had shacked up. This felt like something different.

     “Being alone with him isn’t so bad.” Susan answered breezily, sending a dirty look to Pansy to get the truth across. They weren’t sleeping together but they were sleeping together. It was an easy arrangement. “So he sold his place.”

     The first season was coming to close, ending after 10 episodes. It was almost a year to produce the work but only because the team wanted the absolute best quality. Narcissa and Lucius were planning a large party within the next month - a one year anniversary, with the surprise announcement.

     They were being renewed and picked up by a base company. Susan explained that they would have the actual resources and constant funding to produce the show she knows that they are capable of. It meant they would be able to hire a real camera crew, additional writers, and be able to start a trend.

     “A new camera crew?” Pansy paused, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Their current camera crew was just Theo. The write was Susan. And the editor was Blaise. Narcissa was the boss was all the calls. “What’s going to happen to your team?”

    “Blaise will lead post-production. I will still make the final cuts on the scripts. And obviously Narcissa will always wear the crown.” Susan had twiddled her thumbs, laying upside down on the couch while speaking. Hermione and Pansy urged her to keep going. “Theo isn’t sure he wants to resign his contract.”

    “Isn’t sure if he wants to resign his contract?” Hermione sputtered her astonishment.

    “Isn’t sure if he wants to resign his contract!” Pansy shouted shrilly.

    “That’s what I said, yes.” Susan has did her best not to show how she was feeling, closing her eyes with a sigh. “I can’t imagine not having him on the road with me. I don’t mind if we have other people working with us, but he and I are a team.”

    “Does he know that?” Hermione sat down carefully beside Susan on the couch, leaning forward to brush her hair back. She was sympathetic for both Susan and Theo. “You should tell him.”

    Susan cast a confused looked upwards.

    “Tell him that you want to be with him!” Pansy was clearly exasperated by the situation. “Without a contract.”

     Susan didn’t respond. She knew Pansy was right and she knew Hermione was sincere. “How?”

     “Take him on a date.” Pansy sat on Susan’s otherside, rubbing Susan thigh lightly. “You’ve been all around the world together. You’ve seen and done everything, except spend time truly alone. Use the Den, if you want.”

     “Make it personal.” Hermione added.

**_1 YEAR LATER_ **

    The one year celebration was to start that night. But Susan was much more nervous about her plans for beforehand. She was going on a date with Theo Nott.

    They had arrived the afternoon before from filming and had spent the evening in the editing studio with Narcissa and Blaise. Luckily enough, the party was planned and Lucius was handling the extra details.

    With a lot of encouragement from Hermione and Pansy, Susan reaches for her mobile and dialed Theo’s phone. They happened to be in the same room while she did it.

     “I think you’ve butt-dialed me, Sue.” Theo glanced at his phone and went back to washing their dinner dishes. They had eaten the double date’s leftover pasta salad, courtesy of Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Harry.

     “Answer it.” Susan gripped her phone tightly against her ear, knowing fully well that her face was burning red with embarrassment. “I’ve got to ask you something.”

     Theo hesitated at first, but dried his hands on his jeans before flipping his own phone open. “Hey.”

     “Hey, Theo, it’s Susan.” Susan answer steadily, after much practice. She took a deep breath with made Theo chuckle. “Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?”

     Whatever hesitation Theo had before broke in half and he grinned. If it were possible, his face was just as red as hers. “Really?”

     “Well I’ve got this big party to go to that night and I’d really like to invite you.” Susan matched his grin. “I can pick you up around 3PM?”

      “Sounds great. I’m looking forward to it.” Theo piped up with a cheerful smile, going so far as to step closer to her in the kitchen. “See you then.”

     “Have a goodnight.” Susan hung up with a click and shoved her phone back into her pocket. By the time she looked back up, Theo was washing the dishes again. “Want some help with those?”

     Theo tossed a nod over his shoulder and scooted so that Susan could dry as he rinsed. “Guess what happened to me today.”

      Susan hummed, coincidently curious.

      “A girl I really like asked me on a proper date.” It was casual that Susan thought, just for a second, that someone else had asked him on as date as well. Theo’s wide smile relieved the stress that was bubbling in her stomach. “I’m quite excited because I’ve fancied her for over a year now.”

     “Well isn’t that exciting! I’ve got a date lined up as well for tomorrow.” Susan joked, putting away their wine glasses. “Aren’t we lucky!”

      “Very.” Theo agreed.

      They finished the dishes, got ready for bed, and continued as if nothing was about to change.

      Susan was out of the house before Theo woke up. She had plans to go to a yoga class with Hermione and Pansy before they started work and was to go over her speech for that evening with Narcissa. Lunch was scheduled with Blaise, Draco, and Verity. The Den unlocked the moment Susan walked into the premise, trailing to Pansy’s closet where she left her outfit for the evening.

      “What’s the plan? The party doesn’t start until 8PM. We’ve got a lot of time before we have to show up.” Theo was, needless to say, surprised when he answered the knock at the front door to see Susan. It was time and she was picking him up, as she said she would. The surprise transferred to confusion, especially upon seeing Susan’s outfit. She was not ready for the night’s celebrations whatsoever.

      A loose, grey t-shirt dress with a jean jacket over top. She had brown booties on and pulled her hair back into a braid. The formal occasion had been specified, time and time again, that it was a black tie event. Narcissa would have a bird if Susan showed up like this.

     Susan pointed to her backpack. “I’ve got my change, and yours, don’t worry. Just relax and let’s go have some fun.”

     Theo’s tongue darted out quickly before he stepped into the hallway to start their date. “You look lovely.”

     “Thanks, I know.” Susan grinned, letting him shut the apartment’s door. “As do you.”

      Theo glances down as he had forgotten what he was wearing. Jeans, a polo, and sneakers. He really didn’t look lovely, but if Susan thought he did, it must be true.

     “Our first stop is for some coffee. My morning has been hectic and I’ll need caffeine if I plan on making it to the party without taking a nap.” Susan held out her hand for Theo to join her. She was going to take them to a cafe in London that apparently Theo would enjoy. “Let’s go.”

     The Fitzroy Tavern didn’t look unique in any form until they stepped inside. Susan paused just in front and opened her backpack, pulling out a copy of George Orwell’s 1984. It was the one he had loaned her so long ago.

    “This place is known to be one of the places Orwell used to come to write. I thought it would be cool to check out.” Theo started agape at the book in his hands, opening it to see notes and highlighted sections. “You said I could keep it, but I figured you wouldn’t mind a revised edition.”

     Susan has read, reread, and tore apart his favourite book to find all the parts that she liked too.

     She went to grab coffee from the counter as he sat down at a table. While drinking, they chatted about her thoughts on the book and how Orwell developed as an author.

      Muggle London held many mysteries that Theo had never explored. Susan pulled him to what was called the Camera Museum, but stalled when he peeked inside and saw it was actually another coffee shop.

     “Kind of, but not really. We’re going downstairs.” Susan waved to the the man working behind the counter, strutting through the cafe as if she had been there a thousand times. “The owner has a collection of old cameras. I thought you would like to check them out.”

     Theo didn’t even realized he had wanted to see Muggle cameras from the 1800s until Susan stood next to him. There had to be over a hundred cameras on the one wall, with information about each one littered around the basement. Susan followed behind him as he went about the research, studying each model with fascination. Many times, Susan had to stop him as he reached out to touch. It was so tempting to try them.

     “Maybe that’ll be our next date. A lesson on old photography.” Susan, with the bravery of an idiot, suggested. Theo was pretty sure he saw stars at that moment. “One more place before we have to get ready for the party.”

     Theo couldn’t believe that the sun was already setting, fingers interlocked with Susan as she transported them to the last place. Portobello Market, Notting Hill.

     “We’re not here to shop,” Susan cleared up as she reached into her backpack once again. Theo’s personal Polaroid camera was in a separate pocket, with extra film. “The market is open for another hour or so, and Fridays are mostly antique stalls. I thought you could try to capture some of time.”

     The first picture Theo takes is of Susan blushing. If it was the last picture he would ever take, it was perfect.

     They explored the market for what felt like forever. Creeping through the stalls and crowds, finding cozy spots to take photos and to check out the wares being sold. Photos were taken, and often given, to those working and shopping as well.

      “We’ve got to go or we will be late. Blaise and Narcissa would kill us if we were late to our own party.” Susan put his camera back into her pack and pulled out his suit. His tie matched the colour of her gown. He certainly didn’t plan that, but something told him that she did.

 

* * *

 

     Hermione sipped from her champagne glass as the Malfoy’s manor filled with guests. Friends, investors, strangers - everyone was there to celebrate _The Muggle In Me_ , and yet the star had yet to appear.

      “I think they’re shagging.” Pansy crosses her arms, confident.

      Draco snorted. “He killed her. His love was too much to control and that was the end.”

     “You’re both wrong.” Harry added, sipping from his own champagne glass. “They’ve run away to their next adventure.”

     A chuckle from behind them startled the group enough to make them jostle. Theo had snuck up on them. “Not very creative, you’ve got to give us some credit.”

     “Was I the closest to right?” Pansy pursed her lips, mischievously. “You and Sue are late because you were getting down and dirty?”

     Theo cast a glance to Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione cackled at his uncomfortableness. Susan walking in with Narcissa, speaking to a group of investors, told the truth. Her hair was free from its braid and her face pink with happiness.

     Pansy noted Susan’s state as well and let out a satisfied _hmpf_.

     Narcissa was leading Susan to the centre stage to give her speech. The crowd inches forward for the main event, only for Hermione to be pulled back a step. Draco was holding her waist. He took her now empty champagne glas and placed it on a passing server’s tray.

     “Can I help you? I’m trying to listen.” Hermione, who really didn’t care about listening, whispered. She had heard Susan’s speech a thousand times. In all honesty, she was much more interested in what Draco had to say.

     “You’ve now been signed up to our subscription for a year now. This is technically our one year anniversary as well.” Draco hunted to their ongoing joke of their trial run relationship. Hermione had completely overlooked their timeline, never considering a starting date compared to where they were now. “Just wondering if there were any comments or complaints regarding the service.”

     “That’s bloody incredible. We’ve gone a year and haven’t murdered each other? There is true magic in this world.” Hermione giggled, accepting a few kissing against her neck. “Complaints first.”

     Draco seized up, caught off guard that she had a response ready.

     “You always buy the wrong kind of tampons.” Hermione started, shaking her head in disgrace before winking. “But compliment, you buy them without me asking.”

     Draco let out a huff of astonishment. So it was going to be this way.

     “We argue a lot.” She continued, “But I like it though. Our arguments aren’t about the relationship but things around us.”

     Whether it was about the news or how to cook an egg, the pair continually argued with steady results.

     “You have really cold feet.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “But - you wear socks to bed, so it’s okay.”

     She used to joke that his feet were as cold as his heart. She stopped saying it the day he told her that he loved her.

     “We don’t always understand each other because of how we were raised and it sometimes causes tension.” Hermione reminded him of all the time their shared life was put on pedestal. “But it’s okay because I get to learn more about you.”

     Draco twisted Hermione back by the hips and planted a big kiss on her lips as the crowd cheered for Susan’s speech. “Would you like to renew the subscription for another year?”

     “Tell me where to sign.”

 

* * *

 

     Harry rarely drank. It just wasn’t his thing.

     What had started as a technique to get through his mental health situation simply became apart of his day to day life. Pansy liked it when he had a drink or two though. It loosened him up, made him rough around the edges: bossy and vocal.

     Not that Sober-Harry was ever quiet. It's just something about having a little alcohol buzzing through his system that opened him up even more, loosens his tongue just a little bit more and makes him say the filthiest things that make her skin tingle. Sober sex with Harry was purely adoration, cherishing, and perfect.

     Pansy didn’t want perfect tonight though, watching as the crowd at the party mingled. She and Harry never really deserved perfect.

     “Here, have another.” A server passed by and Pansy grabbed a glass of champagne for Harry and herself.   
  
      Harry arched a brow as he accepted the drink. “You trying to get me drunk, Pans?”   
  
      Pansy shrugged innocently. “Only a little.”   
  
      “We just have to stay for another forty minutes, then we can slip out.” The duo had been exceptional guests all evening. Standing next to Susan through the ups and downs, they were apart of her back support as she worked the room. Now, however, they were pushed more so to the back so that Harry could avoid the amount of people that wanted to reach out to him. His celebrity status would never diminish. “Can you wait for forty more minutes?”

      She leaned into his touch, flashing him an angelic smile. “I’ll be patient.”  
  
       And she is patient, for another thirty minutes. But not a second longer.  
  
       Not bothering to say goodbye to anyone since they would be seeing them again in the morning, they burst into the apartment with hands wandering greedily all over each other.

       “Remind me why we don’t do this more often?” Harry grumbled roughly into her neck, his fingers fumbling blindly with the instruct buttons on the back of her gown.

       Pansy moans as his tongue swipes across her heated skin. “Because you are a big baby that likes to treat me like a princess.”

       “You look absolutely stunning but I’m close to tearing your dress apart.” Harry huffed at her ear in frustration when he gets stuck on a particularly stubborn button. Harry grunts, “Pans, I really fucking need you to be naked right now and this is not fucking helping.”  
  
       Pansy laughed, keeping her hands moving all over his body in a deliberate display of not helping. “Yeah, I really fucking need to you get me naked right now too, Harry.”  
  
       His teeth grazed none too gently over the underside of her jaw. “If you don’t help, I’m going to seriously consider just fucking you right here, up against the wall. Dress be damned.”  
  
        It only takes Pansy a second to get the last of the clips. The midnight blue gown drops into a pile at her feet, revealing her gold bra and panties.  
  
        He swears, lifting Pansy by the ass to carry her to the bedroom. While he walked, Pansy worked at his tuxedo’s layers.

       “Been waiting all night for this,” he growled into her skin, nosing at the patch of skin right in between her ear and jaw, where a bright red mark is quickly forming, thanks to the recent ministrations of his teeth and tongue.  
  
        “For what?” Pansy prompts deliberately, one hand curling into the hem of his shirt to pull it up and off of him.   
  
        Harry nipped warningly at the mark, fingers digging into her bare hips. “To fuck you, love. I’ve been waiting all night to fuck you.”

        She grins, breathless. “Then fuck me already.”

       Who would have thought Harry had such a way with words? He was able to make Pansy wet by speaking alone and she was sure, that if he wanted, he could get her off completely by reciting exactly what she wanted to hear.

       Harry Potter always took care of Pansy with hushed whispered and light touches. He treated her as if she were a princess, his princess, and didn’t want to leave a mark. It was his voice though, all those years ago, and now, that made him irresistible. It was nights like this that made him who she knew he used to be.  

 

* * *

 

     “At this point in the night, I’d usually try for a goodnight kiss.”

     Susan wandered into the bedroom in her matching plaid pjs, bunny slippers slapping the floor as she dried her hair in a towel. Theo was still dressed in his suit as he was waiting for the chance to shower as well. Arms crossed, he sat on the edge of their bed.

     “You know, to the end date on a good note.”

     Oh. Susan shook out her hair so that it splattered water droplets across the room. “At her door, under the porch light? Really cute and romantic like in the movies?”

     Theo nodded. “I’m a classic man.”

     “But this isn’t a classic relationship, is it?”

     “Absolutely not.” Theo rose from the bed’s edge and went to wrap his hands around Susan’s waist. Now standing chest to chest, Theo looked dashing in his suit and Susan looked comfortable in her sleepwear. “This is a good adaptation.”

     There were no stars or fireworks or angels when they finally kissed - only a warmth from within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. MAKE SURE TO COMMENT AND KUDO AND BOOKMARK AND SUBSCRIBE. CHECK OUT MY OTHER WORKS AS WELL.  
> K. LOVE YOU. THANKS AGAIN. HAVE A GREAT DAY.

**Author's Note:**

> Well?? Well?? It's different than my past work, I know. And it's rough. My guess if that I'll be editing as things move on.
> 
> Stick around to see what craziness ensues for our favourite girl group - Hermione/Pansy/Susan 
> 
> Review, Kudo, Subscribe! <3


End file.
